Total Crazy Island
by Lighting Pikachu 1001
Summary: After Many Challenges,1 contestant has finally won!Don't worry!Season 2 is on My profile or on the Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures crossover Section!This is an all battle between characters from books,cartoons and video games!Who would win?
1. Introduction

Chris:Hello all readers! Im chris mclean and im gona top it with new contestants!Can you guess?The villanous most evil characters are competing with the goodie goodie characters in two different teams!Oh by the way with here they come now!

Who will compete this competiton?Find out next time!


	2. Welcome! Part 1

characters part 1.

(A boat arrives)

Chris:Thanks for rising the old island again Jesse!

Jesse:It wasn't easy.

Brayan:Here?!

Isaac:It looks like a junkyard to me.

Chris:Just Wait for the others!

(Another boat arrives)

Chris:Welcome all regular show stars!NEARLY.

Mordecai:Is that really you Jesse?

Jesse:Yeah!

Margaret:Good!

Chris:Why you said that?

Mordecai:Because Jesse's evil self broke me and margaret up!

Margaret:And that letter to milten university was fake!I can't believe he and his gang did that for revenge!

Chris:Man!I forgot they rule!

Everyone:WHAT!

Chris:And for that,im bringing them back next season!

Isaac:Thanks a lot!

Jesse:You got to be kidding me!

Chris:and there's more contestants.

Rigby:Woohoo!3 month's without Musle man and benson and best of all..no work!

Chris I forgot to give you your cards.

Jesse-1

Isaac-2

Brayan-3

Mordecai-4

Margaret-5

Rigby-6

Chris:There the rest!

Thomas:Cool!

Thomas-7

Cj:Hey Mordecai!

Jesse:Im keeping my eye on you!

Cj:Whats that suppose to me!?

Jesse:It means I don't trust you!

Cj:Then I don't trust you either!

Jesse:Fine!

Cj:You stole my bird!

Margaret:He was mine first!

Cj:Mordecai kissed me at new years!

Mordecai:I count that as an accident!

Jesse:Any else cloud girl?

Cj:No!

Margaret:Stay away from Mordecai!

Cj:Fine!

Jesse and Margaret:Fine!

Chris:I love the drama!

Cj-8

Skips:Too bad the others arent'nt here.

Hive-five ghost:I know right.

Skips-9

Hive-five ghost-10

Jeremy:I can't believe these idiots are here!

Mordecai:Hey!

Chad:We'll take them out!

Jeremy-11

Chad-12

Eileen:Hey rigby!

Rigby:COME ON!

Chad:HAHA!You got a girlfriend!

Rigby:She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Jesse:Hey eileen.

Chad:I'll start calling you two rigleen.(Laughs at rigby and rigby is turning red)

Chris:Next boat coming!

Eileen-13

(The boat stops)

Chimchar:Finally!

Pikachu:I'm not suprise that cj is here!

Cj:Hey!

Buizel:Me too!

Cj:WHY YOU!

Chimchar-14

Pikachu-15

Buizel-16

Chris:Next boats!

(6 boats stopped on the docks)

Chris:Guess Who's left to be here on total cray island!


	3. Welcome! Part 2

Characters part 2

(Courage stepped out)

Courage:Hey guys!

Chimchar:Beware of cj if you want to live.

Courage:Huh?

Cj:Hey!

Jesse:Nice one!

Margaret:Yeah!

Cj:Great,thats 7 that I really hate!

Katz:Hello everyone!

(Courage screames in horror)

Mordecai:Man!he's a freak show!

Buizel:Yeah!

Katz:Dear you tasted worms?

Mordecai:Hey!I'm that kind of bird!

Katz:Then your an idiot for not doing so!(Mordecai got angry)

Pikachu:Hey cat!I know how you act!

Katz:How?

Pikachu:Like this...duh im katz and im a genious duh...I pee and poo-poo on myself duh...

(Everyone laughs at katz)

Rigby:You got creamed katz!

Katz:Shut it coon!

(Cajun fox's theme plays)

Cajun fox:I'm here to win!

Jesse:Besides to be honest,I like your theme more than katz theme.

Chimchar:Yeah!

Katz:Shut it brats!

Shirley:Hello stupid dog.

Schwick:Why hello again stupid dog!

Margaret:Eek!A cockroach!(Hides Behind mordecai)

Mordecai:Don't worry,I'll protect you!

Cj:Hey!

Buizel:Shut up cj!

Kitty:Hello dog!Thanks for helping me!

Courage:No problem!

Chris:The next courage the cowardly dog character was one of the villians courage killed.

Courage:How did he came back?

Chris:Tell that to evil made him to be alive again and he's not on the boat.

Everyone:Then were is he?

Chris:He's coming!Look in the sky!

(A giant u.f.o appeared and landed on the beach.)

Courage:NOOOOOOOOO!

Mordecai:Your enemy is a alien!?

Courage:Yup!and he's my first nemesis!

Cajun fox:I thought I was.

(The doors open and out revealed the chicken from outer space)

Katz:Its a chicken?

Chris:Forgot to mention that evil jesse put a collar on him so that he can talk.

The chicken from outer space:That dog will pay what he did!

Katz:Do you hate courage?

Cajun fox:Yeah!

Schwick:Yes!

The chicken from outer space:YES!

Courage-17

Katz-18

Cajun fox-19

Shirley-20

Schwick-21

Kitty-22

The chicken from outer space-23

Chris:Next is bloo!

Bloo:I'm in it to win it!

Mac:You know we haven't started yet right?

Frankie:For sure.

Wilt:Alright!

Coco:cocococo(Let's win!)

Eduardo:What about my toys?

Bloo-24

Mac-25

Frankie-26

Wilt-27

Coco-28

Eduardo-29

Lazlo:Hey everybody!

Edward:4 hours with lazlo is long enough!

Patsy:At least you made it.

Rajaj:It looks like camp.

Clam:Camp.

Lazlo-30

Edward-31

Patsy-32

Rajaj-33

Clam-34

Finn:What up people!?

Jake:Lets do this!

Ice king:My first competition ever!Along with the princesses.

Marcenline:What up y'all

Princess bubblegum:I got to give out my best!

Flame princess:Me too!

Finn-35

Jake-36

Ice king-37

Marcenline-38

Princess Bubblegum-39

Flame Princess-40

To be continued...


	4. Welcome! Part 3

Dig dug:Hey.

Pooka(Orange):Alright!

Pooka(Blue):Yeah!

Fygar(Green):Not to mention that 1`raccoon!

Rigby:Hey!

Fygar(Red):Yup!

Dig dug-41

Pooka(Orange)-42

Pooka(Blue)-43

Fygar(Green)-44

Fygar(Red)-45

Pacman:Hey everybody!

Blinky(Video game):Don't get use to it munchy because of that cat.

Katz:And your the idiot ghost!

Blinky(Video game):Oh yeah ?

Katz:Your pathetic!

Pinky(Video game):Hooray!Were here!

:Except that fight with blinky and that cat.

:Thats violence on those to.

Blinky(Video game):Don't get into this!

Inky(Video game): If you say so!

Clyde(Video game):Whose the cloud girl?

Cj:It's cj to you!

Jesse:Clyde and Inky,Let's take her out!

Margaret:Yeah!

Both:Alright!  
>Cj:Now it's 9!<p>

Pacman-46

Blinky(Video game)-47

Pinky(Video game)-48

-49

-50

Inky(Video game)-51

Clyde(Video game)-52

(The next boat arrives)

Chris:Hey!The author remembers these characters at a young age and now puts them here!

George:Great!  
>Harold:Were competing against all of them?<p>

Chris:Yes!and theres more left.

Carl:Whose the cloud girl?

Buizel:Our enemy.

Carl:Then she's my enemy too!

Cj:10!?

Trixie:That kid is a nerd!and by that I mean melvin!

Melvin:Hey!

George-53

Harold-54

Carl-55

Trixie-56

Melvin-57

(The last 6 boats arrive)

Jay:Not that I vision.

Kai:Tell me about it.

Fygar's:Lost?

Kai:Im not lost!

Both:Then your a loser.(They laugh,making kai angry)

Zane:What are those two Fighting for?(Pointing at blinky(Video game) and katz arguing)

Cole:What losers they are!

Both:Then your the idiot!

Cole:Now your gana pay!

Nya:This is gana get ugly here.

Chris:I know!(Laughing)

Jay-58

Kai-59

Zane-60

Cole-61

Nya-62

Pacster:Uhh...This is it?

Spiral:Looks like it.

Cylindria:As long as were here.

Pinky(Cartoon):Pacums!(Bumping cylindria On the floor)I can't believe your here!

Pacster:Uhh...yeahh...

Cylindria:Watch were your going!

Pinky(Cartoon):Said who?

Betrayus:Just don't disturb me winning the money got it!?

Blinky(Cartoon):Yeesssss Lord Betrayus.

Inky(Cartoon):Finally we can do whatever we want!

Clyde(Cartoon):It's a dream come true!

:Keep dreaming!

Buttler:Hiney head!

:Hey!

Pacster-63

Spiral-64

Cylindria-65

Pinky(Cartoon)-66

Betrayus-67

Blinky(Cartoon)-68

Inky(Cartoon)-69

Clyde(Cartoon)-70

-71

Buttler-72

Chowder:Where's the food?

Cajun fox:Idiot.

Shnitzel:Rada rada rada.(I know.)

Mung:Were in for the money.

Truffles:WE BETTER!

Gorgonzola:Could panini go through the mines?

Panini:Shut it!

Endive:Well looks like your gana lose mung!  
>Mung:No you are!<br>Chowder-73

Shnitzal-74

Mung-75

Truffles-76

Gorgonzola-77

Panini-78

Endive-79

Gumball:Awesome!  
>Darwin:Woohoo!<p>

Anais:Yes!

Richard:I can't wait till I win!  
>Nicole:Hope so.<p>

Penny:Glad to be here!

Gumball-80

Darwin-81

Anais-82

Richard-83

Nicole-84

Penny-85

Shadow:Great!

Toy soldier:This many?

Graveyard:That's alot.

Dusk:This is tougher than I thought!  
>Prize pod:Sure enough!<p>

Shadow-86

Toy soldier-87

Graveyard-88

Dusk-89

Prize pod-90

Eddy:The money harder than I thought!

Double D:Yup!  
>Ed:Gravy!<br>Marie:Hiya boys!

Lee:Where in this too!

May:Yeah!

Kevin:Dorks!

Rolf:Hello ed boys!

Sarah:Lets win!  
>Jimmy:Ok!<p>

Eddy-91

Double D-92

Ed:93

Marie-94

Lee-95

May-96

Kevin-97

Rolf-98

Sarah-99

Jimmy-100

Chris:Your all here!  
>Now Time for your teams!<p>

Almost all:Yes!

To be continued...

**Battle of 100!Who will win?**


	5. Team Flaming Fire

Total crazy island

Chapter 5:Teams part 1.

Team Flaming fire:Jesse,mordecai,margaret,thomas,skips,hive-five ghost,chimchar,pikachu,buizel,courage,katz,cajun fox,kitty,Frankie,wilt,lazlo,patsy,clam,finn,Jake,Ice king,pooka(orange),pooka(blue),inky(v),Clyde(V),george,carl,jay,kai,nya,spiral,inky(C),Clyde(C),chowder,shnitzal,mung,darwin,anais,nicole,richard,shadow,toy soldier,graveyard,eddy,kevin,lee,marie,ed,johnny,rolf,sarah.

**Next is part 2!**


	6. Team Water Waves

Total crazy island

Chapter part 2.

Team water waves:Isaac,bryan,rigby,cj,chad,jeremy,eileen,the chicken from outer space,shirley,schwick,bloo,mac,coco,eduardo,edward,rajaj,marceline,

Princess bubblegum,flame princess,digdug,fygar(Red),Fygar(Green),pacman, pacman(ms.),Pacman(Jr.),blinky(V),pinky(V),harold,trixie,melvin,cole,zane,pacster,cylindria,pinky(C),blinky(C),betrayus,buttocks(dr.),buttler,truffles,gorgonzola,panini,

endive,gumball,penny,dusk,prize pod,double D,may,jimmy.

**Time for a challenge next time!**


	7. Dive,Dive,Dive!

Total crazy island.

Chapter 7:Dive Dive Dive!

Chris:Your cabins are over there!Team flaming fire is on the left,the others on the right!  
>Bloo:It's gross in here!<p>

X

Chris:This is confessional cam booth!Were you can share secrets in here to the viewers!Who wants a try?

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:Katz is so dead!  
>Jesse:Goodbye katz!<strong>

**Carl:Inky(V and C),Clyde(V and C),Jesse,Chimchar,Pikachu,Buizel and me are gonna take down Katz and CJ!**

**CJ:Margaret is gonna pay for stealing my bird!**

**Katz:How rude to be nice.**

**Lazlo:This is gonna be tuff!**

**Patsy:Glad that lazlo here!  
>Trixie:Looks like white ninja is going down!<strong>

**Camara off:**

Chris:The lunch cabin is where you get your food from the cooker chef hatchet!

(Chef glares at the contestants,making almost everyone gulp.)

Chris:Each time you will have challenge,the losers team will eliminate contestants with the most votes at the elimination,Last 1 without being eliminated gets 1 billion dollars!

**Camara on:**

**Bloo:I will win this!**

**Eddy:Jawbreakers!  
>Katz:I know i'm winning this.<strong>

**Gumball:Awesome!  
>Chowder:I'll win to buy food!<strong>

**Gorgonzola:Panini is gonna lose!  
>Panini:Gongorzola is getting in my nerve!<strong>

**Camara off:**

Chris:Your challenge today is to dive to the water and get some crates that will help you on the second part of the challenge at the spot on the blue circle to avoid being attack from first?

(Everyone stood there doing nothing)

Jesse:Fine!I'll go!(Jumps)

Carl:I'm going too!(Jumps)

Pikachu:Were going too!(Pikachu,Buizel,Chimchar,Inky(V),Inky(C),Clyde(V),and Clyde(C) jump off the cliff.)

Mordecai:UH Oh!

Margaret:Hope thier ok,Lets jump after them!

Mordecai:Yeah!(Both birds jump off after them.)

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Pathetic those 2 love birds jump after those idiots!**

**Eileen:I never thought those 11 have a strong friendship.**

**Camara off:**

(The 11 landed at the circle and mordecai and carl came out having a crate)

Chris:That's 11 divers,0 chickens and 2 out of 10 flaming fire is on the lead!

Bloo:No way i'm letting that happen!(Bumps rigby)

Bloo:Watch it!

Rigby:Why you!(Tackles bloo and the 2 fall down to the circle and came out with nothing)

Chris:That's 2 divers,0 chickens and 0 crates for team water waves!Better catch up.

**Camara on:**

**Schwick:This team sucks!**

**Camara off:**

(Double D,Gumball,and Ed did not jump but were the chickens,Soon it was Zane,Trixie,Cajun fox,and Spiral)

Chris:Next is zane and trixie!If they both don't jump,they cost the challange!

Zane:I would rather go...

Trixie:No you won't!You'll cost us the challange!(Grabs zane and throws him at the water,then she landed on the circle)

Chris:If these 2 won't jump together,then you'll lose the guy's,What will it be?

Spiral:No way were backing out!

Cajun fox:For sure!

(Both jumped and landed on the circle)

Chris:Team flaming fire win first challenge!What you get is to open the crates!

(Inside was 10 wagons)

Chris:Put those boxes that are over there and put them in the wagons and take them near the water waves will just push thier boxes over there.

Team water waves:Ah man!

(The teams made it to the cabins)

Chris:You must open the boxes without your start to build the pool from the parts you have!Winner gets to go to thier pool anytime!

(Minutes later)

Chris:Lets see the pools!

( Team water waves pool was very good,but team flaming fires pool was the best)

Chris:Team flaming fire wins!Team water waves,see you guys at the elimination place!

**Camara on:**

**Zane:Trixie will pay what she did!**

**Trixie:Zane is so gone after this.**

**Pinky(V):Bye bye Zane!**

**Jimmy:Blinky(V)is bad so it's him.**

**Blinky(V):Stupid black ninja is so outta here!  
>Cole:The red ghost is leaving!<strong>

**Bloo:This is all Rigbys fault!If it wasn't to him,we could have won!**

**Flame princess:Trixie is so out for doing that to Zane,That's just cruel!**

**Cylindria:Pinky(C) is so long gone!**

**Pinky(C):That pink nerd is getting in my nerves!**

**Blinky(C):So long Cole.**

**Rigby:Bloo is just annoying!He's so done!**

**Gumball:I hate to do this voting thing!**

**Truffles:Endive has my vote!**

**Endive:So long Mushroom head!**

**Fygar(R):This is just for revenge!  
>Fygar(G):So long buddy!<br>Digdug:Which should I pick from those 2?**

**Betrayus:That bird seems useless!  
>Cj:Well coco I guess.<strong>

**Camara off:**

Chris:Welcome to the elimination palace!How was the challange?

Bloo:Terrible!  
>Chris:Ok!You will vote someone from your team inside the voting booth,the ones that I called get a marshmallow,the one that did not get one will go to the dock of shame to the boat of losers and leave!Because the loser got the most 's get started!Also the ones that don't got votes get a marshmallow and the ones that got votes get to sit down to see which one got the most votes when I called your names!<p>

**Camara on:**

**(Rigby writes in his paper angrily)**

**Camara off:**

(Coco,Fygar(G),Zane,Trixie,Cole,Blinky(V),Digdug,Truffles,Endive,Bloo,Rigby,Cylindria,Pinky(C), and Cj were left sitting)

Chris:Lets read the votes!Rigby you got 1!

Rigby:What!?

Chris:You're tied with bloo on the second vote!

Bloo:No!

Chris:Digdug you got 1.

Digdug:No!

Chris:Make that 2!

Digdug:Aw man!  
>Chris:Zane you got a vote.(Takes another vote out)Make that 2 dude!<p>

Zane:Oh no!

Chris:Cj has 1!

Cj:Whatever!  
>Chris:Cole has 1!Cj you got 2 now!<p>

CJ:Noo!  
>Chris:Coco has 1!<br>Chris:Cole has another vote!  
>Chris:Coco has 2!<br>Chris:Fygar(G) has 1!

Fygar(G):I know who voted for me!(Glares at digdug.)

Chris:Trixie!You got two in a row!

Trixie:Oh no!

Chris:Blinky(V) has 1!

Chris:Blinky(v) has another one!

Blinky(V):Uh oh!  
>Chris:Truffles has 1!<p>

Truffles:Oh no!

Chris:Endive has 1!

Chris:Cylindria has 1!Pinky(C) also has 1!Wow!The others votes are from 1 contestant!The one whos going to leave is...

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

(Everyone Sweats)

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...Coco!  
>Coco:COCOCOCO!(NOOOOOOOO!)<p>

(Later)

Chris:Who's going to be our next contestant that's leaving next on total crazy island!

**Camara on:**

**Rigby:I wish it was bloo!**

**Bloo:Too bad for coco.**

**Camara off:**

**Coco-Everyone else(31)**

**Rigby-Bloo(1)**

**Bloo-Rigby(1)**

**Zane-Pinky(V) and Trixie(2)**

**CJ-Gumball,Coco(2)**

**Trixie-Zane,Flame Princess(2)**

**Digdug-Fygar(R),Fygar(G)(2)**

**(1)Truffles-Endive**

**(1)Endive-Truffles**

**(2)Blinky(V)-Cole,Jimmy**

**(2)Cole-Blinky(V),Blinky(C)**

**(1)Cylindria-Pinky(C)**

**(1)Pinky(C)-Cylindria**

**(1)Fygar(G)-Digdug**

**100th-Coco**

**Who's gonna be eliminated in next chapter?**


	8. Truth or Dare 1

Total crazy island

Chapter 8:Truth or dare 1

(Chris presses a air horn and wakes up everybody)

Richard:That noise scared me!  
>Ed:Were getting butter toast for breakfast!<br>Clam:Toast!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Just got to get the birds out and then the birds friends are so doom!**

**Jesse:Katz is so unlucky is this team.**

**Buizel:Just wait until the cat is out then it's the cloud girl!**

**Margaret:I think kitty likes Katz.**

**Lazlo:With 99 remaining,I think chris will get more contestants out than just 1.**

**Camara off:**

X

Chris:Your challenge is an old funny game truth or dare!

Everyone:0-0

Chris:You must give someone a dare or a nasty truth!Anyone that refuses is out!

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:Oh no! It better not be CJ first.**

**Jesse:It better not be CJ!**

**Katz:Who to choose for a terrifying fate in the finale blue bird or Idiot boy?**

**Pikachu:Katz is so dead if it's me!**

**CJ:Margaret will leave if she refuses!This will be fun!(Laughing evilly)**

**Margaret:I know CJ is up to something.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:First is CJ!  
>Pikachu,Mordecai,Chimchar,Carl,Margaret,Jesse,and Buizel:NOOO!<p>

CJ: I dare...Margaret to eat a can of dog food!

Margaret:0-0

Mordecai,Jesse,Buizel,Chimchar,and Pikachu::(

Margaret:I refuseee.

Chris:Margaret is out!

CJ:HA!That's what you get for stealing my bird!  
>Chris:Next is Pikachu!<p>

Pikachu:Ha!Now i'm gonna give you what you deserve!

CJ:0-0

Pikachu:I dare CJ to kiss Katz!  
>Katz and CJ:0-0<p>

Rigby:You got creamed Katz!  
>Katz:Shut it coon!<p>

CJ:I refuse!

Chris:Cj is out!

(CJ glares at Pikachu)

Katz:I'm gonna eliminate that mouse for this!  
>Mordecai:Too bad!Your leaving!<p>

Inky(V):For shure!  
>Chris:Next is melvin!<p>

Melvin:I dare that Kevin jumps in a water full of sharks!

Kevin:0-0

Chris:Out!Next is George!

George:I dare Zane to beat up Trixie!

**Camara on:**

**Trixie:That kid is so dead after this!  
>Camara off:<strong>

Zane:Sure!  
>(1 minute later)<p>

Trixie:Your so dead after this George!  
>Chris:Next is Ed!<br>Ed:I dare to eliminated myself!  
>Chris:Then your out!Next is Edward!<br>Edward:I know that Richard can't resist junk food.

Richard:How did you know?

Edward:You talk in your sleep.

Finn:Wait!You were in our cabin?!

Edward:Yup!

Jake:Dude,that's creppy!

Chris:Will you do the dare?

Richard:Yes!  
>( Chris put a large chicken in front of him and he ate it)<p>

Team flaming fire:Richard!  
>Richard:What?<p>

**Camara on:**

**Katz:If we lose,that rabbit or idiot kid are gone!**

**Cajun fox:That Ed kid has my vote!  
>Camara off:<strong>

Chris:Next is Finn!

Finn:Rigby!Is it true you like Eileen?

Rigby:Who told you that?

Finn:Mordecai.

Rigby:MORDECAI!

Mordecai:Chill dude!

Rigby:The answer is no Finn!  
>Chris:Next is Pinky(V)!<br>Pinky(V):I dare zane to put his hand on fire!  
>Zane:So you voted for me along side Trixie!<p>

Pinky(V):Yup!

Zane:I give up!

Chris:Out!Next is Betrayus!

Betrayus:I dare to turn that red Pacpest into a bowl of ash!

Spiral:No way!

Chris:Out!

Betrayus:You lose red lemonball!

Jesse:Betrayus!Shut up!

Betrayus:How dare you said that to me!  
>Buttler:Sir,nobody likes you here.<p>

Betrayus:Says who!

Chris:Next is Bloo!  
>Bloo:I dare Skips to punch Rigby!<p>

Rigby:Wait!What?!

Skips:Sorry Rigby.(Punches him and he falls on the ground)

Bloo:Looks like I got my revenge!  
>Rigby:You'll pay for this!<br>Chris:Next is Jesse!

Jesse:I dare Bloo to punch Katz and knocking him cold!

Chris:You know if you don't succed,then your disqualified!

Bloo:I accept!(He punches as hard as he can but Katz did not feel anything and punch Bloo back only to make him go out of cold)

Chris:Bloo is out!Next is Cylindria!  
>Cylindria:I dare Pinky(C) to make herself ugly!<p>

Pinky(C):No way sister!  
>Chris:She's out!<br>**Camara on:**

**Pinky(C):Pac-nerd is gonna pay!**

**Camra off:**

Chris:Next is Kai!  
>Kai:I dare the fygars to sneak into chefs kitchen and steal 1 fruit!<p>

Fygars:Easy enough!

(Later)

Fygar(R):Ok,just one fruit!  
>Fygar(G):yeah!<br>(They open the fridge and chef comes)

Chef:What are you doing in my Kitchen!  
>Fygar(G):Run!<p>

Chris:You 2 are out for not doing the dare!

Fygar(R):Dang it!

Chris:Next is Cole!

Cole:I dare that cat to be up the red ghost!

Katz and Blinky(V):Fine!(The 2 end up in a tie)

Chris:Nobody is out!

Cole:Dang it!  
><strong>Camara on:<strong>

**Katz:Now it's on black ninja!  
>Blinky(V):THat idiot is gonna pay for this!<strong>

**Camra off:**

Chris:Next is fire type monkey Chimchar!

Chimchar:Katz is it true you like kitty?

Kitty:Not in a million years!

Katz:No brat!  
>Margaret:I know you like him Kitty!<p>

Kitty:You got my vote in the merge!  
>CJ:Perfect!<br>Eileen:Oh no!

(Soon it was Katz and Harold)

Chris:Harolds turn!

Harold:I dare you to be in a house full of bull dogs!  
>Katz:Say what?<p>

Chris:Last choice!

Katz:No way!

Chris:Team water waves wins!

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:Bye bye Katz!  
>Katz:The Ed is stupid,But the bunny cost us the chllange!<strong>

**Camara off:**

Chris:Now!The ones that have votes are Katz,Ed,and Richard.

Katz:Please.

Chris:This time,2 of you will be out!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Oh dear!**

**Mordecai:Finally,Katz will be out!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:1 vote for katz!

Katz:Oh no!

Chris:1 vote for Richard.

Richard:No!  
>Chris:1 vote for ed!(He took a lot of votes and read them)Katz has 9!<p>

Jesse:Ha!  
>Chris:Even Richard and Ed!The ones with the other votes are...<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Richard and Ed!

Richard:No!

Ed:It's the curse of evil kim!  
>Chris:Go to the dock of shame!<p>

(They got in and they left)

Chris:3 down,97 to go!Who's leaving next on total crazy island!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:i knew i'm not leaving!**

**Jesse:I thought is was Katz!**

**Mordecai:Katz got lucky!  
>Camara off:<strong>

**Katz-Mordecai,Courage,Buizel,Chimchar,Pikachu,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Jesse and Carl(9)**

**Richard-Half People(21)**

**Ed-Half People(20)**

**Ed-98th**

**Richard-99th**

**Coco-100th**

**Who's next in total crazy island!**


	9. Tile or BOOM 1!

Total crazy island.

Chapter 9:Tile or boom 1!

In Flaming Fire cabin(Boys side)

CJ:Yes!There asleep!All I have to do is kiss Mordecai and then he will date me instead of that stupid bird!I better be careful of his friends!

(She sneaks up to Mordecai)

CJ:Yes!This is easy!

Chimchar:Not quite!

CJ:Oh!Hey Chimchar.

Chimchar:Leave before this gets ugly!

CJ:Like your gonna take me out!(Laughs)

(Morning in Water Waves cabin(Girls side)

Marceline:What happen to you?

CJ:I sneak up to kiss Mordecai and Chimchar took me out before I got a chance!  
>Eileen:Why you did that?!<p>

CJ:Margaret stole him from me!  
>Marceline:That's because of evil jesse's revenge!<p>

Eileen:You can't just steal someone's boyfriend!

CJ:Well I would!

Eileen:You got a 0% chance to kiss Mordecai because Chimchar will know when your there and beat you up again!  
>CJ:Curse that fire-type monkey!<br>**Camara on:**

**CJ:That monkey is going down in the merge!  
><strong>

**Eileen:I should vote out CJ before she ends Mordecai's and Margaret's relationship!**

**Marceline:CJ should not done that!She's going down for this!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Your challange is called a game I created:TILES OR BOOM!You must step in these tiles in that lake!Beware,Because some of those tiles are explosives!I hope you get hurt!(Laughs)

Cylindria:Are you insane!?

Chris:I only did this for more ratings!See ya!

Pacster:Who's first?

(Everyone just stands)

Buizel:I'll go!(Jump's to tile to tile until he almost got hit by fireball.)

Buizel:Who did that?!

Chris:Forgot to mention that evil jesse let me borrow some of his minions!Red Noctrune,Please keep firing at them!

(The heartless attempt to keep shooting at Buizel)

Buizel:I'm 6 tiles away to the end!

Chris:Anyone that falls is out!

(Buizel made it to the other side)

Finn:Alright!My turn!(Finn jumped to tile to tile while fireballs keep trying to hit him)

Finn:Ha!You only got 1!Like you will get more!

Chris:I am gonna get more!(Whistles and 9 more appeared)

**Camara on:**

**Finn:Me and my big mouth!**

**Camara off:**

Finn:Why did I say that!?( A fireball hit Finn and was about to fall,but regained balanced)

Finn:That really hurt man!

Chris:I know!(Laughs)

Finn:Time to finish this!(Made it to the other side)

Buizel:Good job!

Finn:Thanks!

(Next was Chimchar,Lazlo,Patsy and CJ)

CJ:You will pay for what you did monkey!

Patsy:Don't call Lazlo a monkey!(Getting angry.)

Lazlo:That was rude!

CJ:Not you!I'm talking about Chimchar!

Patsy:What he did to you!?

CJ:He mess up my chances for kissing Mordecai at his cabin!

Patsy:You can't just steal people's BOYFRIENDS!

Chimchar:That's why I did that to you!

CJ:I'll steal them when I want to!Like your monkey boyfriend Lazlo!

Lazlo:WHAT!?

Patsy:THAT'S IT!Take that back!And Lazlo is not my boyfriend!

CJ:Then why are you blushing?!

Patsy:I always blush!

CJ:I knew you got feelings to that monkey!

Chimchar and Patsy:THAT'S IT!(They tackle CJ,but she throw's them to the water.)

Chris:Chimchar and Patsy are out!

**Camara on:**

**Margaret:HA!CJ got another enemy!Which mean's the more chance she'll get out!I think Lazlo will side with us.**

**Mordecai:She tried to kiss me while I was sleeping!?Man,if it wasn't for Chimchar,Margaret and I would breakup.I got to thank the dude.**

**Chimchar:I can't wait till CJ is out!**

**Lazlo:Was that true what CJ said that Patsy like me?Man,I think she should be out!I'm siding with the guy's and Patsy to vote off CJ.**

**Jesse:Just wait till it's your turn CJ,then it will be Katz!**

**Katz:Since it's 13 vs 1 CJ,I'll sabotage them!**

**Patsy:I had enough of her!**

**Camara off:**

Patsy:Lazlo!Finish her!

Lazlo:I can't!(CJ grab him and threw him to the water.)

Chris:Lazlo is out!

CJ:I got you 3 back!(Starts to laugh until a fireball hit her and she fell down.)

Chris:Did you notice that you are still doing the challenge CJ?(Laughs)

Chimchar:HA!That heartless just threw you down when you weren't looking!

Patsy:She deserve's that!(Then it was Dusk,Eddy,Double D and Kevin)

Kevin:You dork's stink at this!

Dusk:Oh yeah!I wouldn't step there if I where you.(The tile that Kevin is in blew up and he landed on the water.)

Chris:Kevin is out!

Eddy:Nice one!

Double D:Watch out!

(A fireball hit Eddy and he fell as well.)

Chris:Eddy is out!

Dusk:Hurry!(They reached the other side.)

Finn:Only 4 of us made it!

(Then it was Clam,Prize pod,May,Zane,Cole,Blinky(C),and Blinky(V))

Clam:Jump!Jump!

May:Jump!Jump!

Prize pod:We are jumping!(Fell's for being hit by a heartless.)

Clam:Oops!(He and May get hit and fall.)

Blinky(C):So,stupid red ghost was it COLE!?

Cole:Shut up!You are worser than the other one!

Both:Why you!(They tackle him,only to get blown up by a tile.)

Chris:Awesome!(Laughs)

Zane:Time to finish this challenge!(Made it to the other side.)

Chris:Wow!A lot of you fell for being hit and fighting!

Patsy:It was CJ fault!

Chimchar:Yeah!

CJ:Hey!

Lazlo:It was kinda your fault.

CJ:Shut up monkey!

**Camara on:**

**Lazlo:That was rude.**

**Camara off:**

(Next was Pinky(V),Pinky(C),Cylindria and Pacster)

Pinky(C):Back off sister from my paccums!

Cylindria:You stay away!

Pinky(V):Curse that Zane made it!Even through those 2 are fighting!

Pacster:Tell me about it.

(Cylindria step in a tile bomb and she and Pinky(C) flew to the air,only to crash down to Pinky(V) and Pacster)

Inky(C):Ooooo...that's got to hurt.

Pacster:Great you guys,you crash landed onto us and we landed in a different tile.

Pinky(C):It was that Cyli girl paccums!

Cylindria:Wait!Did you said we landed on a different tile?!

Pinky(V):uh oh!(The tile explode and they landed on the water.)

Pinky(C):Nice job Cyli girl!(Sarcastic voice)

(Next was Katz,Mordecai,Jesse,Cajun fox,Margaret and Princess bubblegum)

Katz:Who knew you 2 are chickens.

Jesse and Mordecai:Shut up Katz!

Cajun fox:Time to win this for the money!(Made it to the other side.)

Margaret:Wow!He got there fast!

Princess bubblegum:Would you 3 stop arguing for 1 day?!

Jesse:Not until Katz is out!

Mordecai:Yeah!

(Frankie joined them.)

Frankie:Don't you think your being a total jerk here?!

Katz:Who asked you red head?

Frankie:I asked because your being rude to your team!

Katz:So?

Frankie:So be more nicer!

Katz:Like you'll tell me what to do red head.

Frankie:That's it!(Tackes Katz and the 2 fall into the water.)

Chris:Frankie and Katz are out!

**Camara on:**

**Frankie:I hate that guy!**

**Katz:You can't beat me red head in this game.**

**Camara off:**

**X**

Chris:Well since a lot of team flaming fire got water waves win's!

X

**Camara on:**

**Lazlo:Well since I can't vote CJ until the merge,I think Katz or Kevin should be out.**

**Courage:Clam did not made it to the other side,so sorry Clam.**

**Mordecai:KATZ!**

**Jesse:It's Katz!**

**Patsy:Sorry!But you said dorks at them and that wasn't nice.**

**Kevin:That dork is out for being a dork!**

**Clam:Kevin!**

**Mung:Clam is ok,but Kevin...**

**Chowder:FOOD!**

**Jay:The dude is a jerk!**

**Nya:The real villain is Katz!**

**Kai:Sorry dude!**

**Eddy:Kevin has gone long enough!**

**Lee:Nobody says that to my Eddy!**

**Marie:Chowder seems useless...I say to lose him.**

**Rolf:The eating boy is causing Rolf to vote!**

**George:Has to be Katz!**

**Kitty:Bye bye Margaret!**

**Katz:The boy,red head,or blue bird...hmm...tuff call.**

**Frankie:Sorry,Clam.**

**Margaret:I guess Kitty.**

**Thomas:I think Kitty.**

**Cajun fox:Since me and Katz are in a alliance,my vote goes to blue bird!  
>Pooka(Blue):Boy!The votes must be multiples!<strong>

**Camara off:**

Chris:All right!Mordecai,Margaret,Jesse,Kevin,Clam,Chowder,Eddy,Katz,and Kitty!You guy's got votes!It's still 2 gone!

X

Chris:Okay!Let's get started!One vote for Jesse!(Jesse glares at Katz.)

Chris:Mordecai,you are tied with him...as well as Margaret!(The three looked scared.)

Chris:1 vote for Katz!

Pikachu:HA!

Katz:Shut up brat!

Chris:A vote for Kitty!

Kitty:I'm gonna find out who it is!

Chris:A vote for Eddy!

Eddy:NO!

Chris:A vote for Chowder!A vote for Clam!A vote for Kevin!Another vote for Kitty!

(Kitty gets angry.)

Chris:Chowder,you are tied with her!

Chowder:NO!My food!

Chris:As well as Katz!

Katz:I know who it is...

Chris:Katz you got 3!Make that 4!

Katz:It has to be someone I did not argue with!

Chris:Kevin,your in the lead with 5!As well as Katz in 2nd place to loser boat!

Chris:Clam!You got 12 votes!Also Katz and Kevin!

Clam:Uh oh!

Kevin:Dorks!

Katz:Say what?

Chris:The rest are from 2 contestants!Which are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Clam and Kevin!

Kevin:You'll pay for this DORKS!

Lazlo:Bye Clam!

Clam:Bye Lazlo and Patsy.

(The 2 of them went to the dock of shame and left.)

Chris:5 down,95 to go!Stay toon for Total crazy island!

**X**

**Camara on:**

**Lazlo:I miss clam it's me and Patsy in this team.**

**Patsy:Shocker that Clam must been that cat!**

**Katz:Too bad I didn't and Cajun will win this!**

**Mordecai:So close!  
><strong>

**Jesse:I hate that Katz is still here!Go home already Katz!**

**Camara off:**

**Katz-Jesse,Mordecai,Nya,George,Inky(C),Clyde(C),Clyde(V),Inky(V),Chimchar,Buizel,and Pikachu(12)**

**Eddy-Kevin(1)**

**Chowder-Marie,Rolf(2)**

**Mordecai-Cajun fox(1)**

**Jesse-Katz(1)**

**Kitty-Thomas,Margaret(2)**

**Margaret-Kitty(1)**

**Calm-Half people(13)**

**Kevin-Half people(15)**

**Clam-96th**

**Kevin-97th**

**Ed-98th**

**Richard-99th**

**Coco-100th**

**Please review please!Goodbye!See you next time!**


	10. The revenge of evil Jesse Part 1 of 3

Total crazy island

Chapter 10:The revenge of evil jesse!part 1 of 3.

Mess hall:

Lazlo:Patsy,was that true what CJ said that you like me?

Patsy:Nope!hehe!(Turns around.)

**Camara on:**

**Patsy:I can't believe CJ told him that!**

**Camara off:**

Chris-Welcome campers or should said dead.(Chuckles.)_  
><em>

Dusk:Why are you laughing?

Raj:And why you said dead?

Chris:Because of your challenge today.

Princess bubblegum:Whats the challenge?

Darwin:Yeah!

Chris:Have you ever face your archenemy?

Mordecai:You mean were facing the people we hate like Katz?

Katz:Who ask you blue bird?

Chris:that's not the challenge.

Lee:Then what is it!?

Chris:Your worse nightmare!

Courage:You mean were facing our worst nightmare?

Chris:No!

Brayan:Then what's the challenge?

Chris:By worst nightmare I mean you have to face Evil Jesse and his minions!(Everyone gasps.)

**Camara on:**

**Finn:Is he crazy?!  
><strong>

**Jake:That dude is so evil than his good side!**

**Princess bubblegum:There's a chance we might beat him but ****we still didn't.**

**Marceline:If we all die,I will eat Chris soul!**

**Flame princess:He will cut Finn to pieces!**

**Mordecai:Jesse is the one who beat his evil self many times but still did not destroy him.**

**Rigby:He also has the evil selves of Chimchar,Pikachu,Buizel,Carl,Inky(V),and Clyde(V),He use to had evil Trixie,Evil Blinky(V),And Pinky(V) but we manage to destroy them but not the rest!**

**Margaret:I will sue Chris if I die!**

**Thomas:The last time we saw him was in Chrismas town along with Oogie boogie that they tried to take over the universe with a machine but they failed.**

**Skips:This is bad!**

**Hive-five ghost:Musle man,I will see you in heaven!**

**Chad:That dude is the most evil and strongest villain we all face!**

**Jeremy:We and the heroes and villains tried to stop him but Jesse beat him.  
><strong>

**Camara on:**

Chris:If you die then we will send green requiems to pick you up and heal you,then you are out!

Mordecai:Are you lying?

Chris:Nope!Last person alive wins for thier team!Oh yeah,anyone with powers can use them,the ones that don't,pick a weapon!

(later)

Chris:He's coming!Good luck!

(A large blimp appered and out stepped evil jesse and his minions.)

Finn:Hello again evil losers.

Evil Jesse:Well,well,well,if it isn't my arch enemys.

Mordecai:You got some nerve to come here after what you 7 did!  
>Evil Chimchar:Oh that,well wouldn't it be sad if Margaret wouldn't come back to you?<p>

Margaret:I hate you!

Evil jesse:Well since your all here...PREPARE TO DIE!MINIONS!(Heartless,Nobodies,and Unversed appeared.)

All:Oh no!


	11. The revenge of evil Jesse Part 2 of 3

Total crazy island.

Chapter 11:The revenge of evil jesse part 2 of 3.

Jesse:We could take them!(Suddenly,Chowder got zaped!)

Cole:Run!

Courage:Gotta hide!Where of where?!(Looks up.)AHH!(gets zaped!)

Evil Jesse:This is so fun!lets get the rest!

Evil Carl:There's our opposites!

Jesse:Uh oh!There gonna zap us!(Grabs CJ and she gets Blasted.)

Chimchar:She deserves that!(Uses flamethrower at Evil Pikachu and gets hit.)

Evil Pikachu:Hey!

Harold:We need a plan!

George:But what?

(Gets zapped)

Harold:GEORGE! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Gets zapped)

X

Cole:Get off Heartless!  
>Kai:Watch out!(Defeats a large body)<p>

Cole:Thanks!

X

Katz:I'll just hide in a sneaky place for those fools to not find me.

Evil BuizelWELL WE DID!

Katz:Bummer.(Gets zapped)

X

Blinky(V):HA!That dumb cat got killed!

Fygar(R):Which makes getting to first place!...Maybe not..

(They get killed)

X

Chris:There's about 40 people left!(Bloo gets killed)

Chris:Make that 39.(Laughs)

X

Lazlo:Run Patsy!Run!

Patsy:There almost close to us!

Lazlo:Uh oh!

Patsy:Why you stopped?!  
>Lazlo:DEAD END!(Gasped)THERE COMING!<p>

Patsy:Where doomed!

Lazlo:Is the end of us?!(As they get closer to Lazlo and Patsy)

Patsy:I don't know!?

Lazlo:What do we do know!?

Patst:SCREAM IN HORROR!

BOTH:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Part 3 is coming soon!Sorry for long wait!**


	12. The revenge of evil Jesse Part 3 of 3

Total crazy island.

Chapter 12:The revenge of evil jesse!Part 3 of 3.

(Suddenly someone destroyed the fiends.)

Lazlo:Jesse!Thanks for saving us!

Evil Jesse:YOU FOOLS!THIS IS NOT OVER!

Mordecai:Ha!What makes you say that?

Evil Inky(V):THATS IT!THIS ENDS NOW!(The encounter music starts)

Evil Clyde(V):PREPARE TO DIE!(He hits jesse in the back)

Jesse:OWWWW!(Grabs evil Clyde and throws him to evil Inky(V))

Chimchar:INCOMING!

Evil Carl:WHAT!?(Chimchar knocks them to the water)

Evil Carl:You'll pay for that!(Blasted a water ball on chimchar and he got unconscious.)

Buizel:NOBODY HURTS MY FRIEND!(Uses aqua jet on them and sends them flying.)

Evil Carl:You know,Im getting tired of theses blast offs!

Evil Jesse:I HATE THOSE GUYS!

Evil Chimchar:We all do!

All:WE'LL BE BACK!(As they went up to the sky and then they were bright as a star)

Chimchar:Well that takes care of that.(Rubbing his head)

Patsy:Not quite!Look!(She pointed at the spectral monsters that are coming towards them)

Pikachu:Lets get on with it.

X

Chris:Today is a special elimination!

Spiral:What is it?

Chris:Since flaming fire won,they get to choose people to go to elimination with them,but only the ones that won the challenge.(Jesse and the others huddle together and then stand up.)

Jesse:We choose ONLY Katz!

Katz:What!?WHY ME!?

Jesse:Reason 1:Your evil.

Mordecai:Reason 2:about 20 of us hate you!

Patsy:And reason 3:Because we want to!

Katz:That does not make you think that I should be elimated!

Mordecai:Well it did!

Katz:I hate you all.

X

Chris:Alright!Time for the elimination to begin!

Isaac:Aren't we voting?

Chris:Nope!

Brayan:Then why you have those freaks here?

Chris:Because,there gonna choose 11 people to get out of here!

(Everyone gasps.)

Isaac:WHY 11!?

Mac:YEAH!

Chris:Because this chapter took 3 parts long and since the last time was 2 people,with the next 3 chapters,the first part would be 3,second part will be 4,and part 3 will still be 4,Add them all up and you get 11.

Brayan:Uh oh!

Evil Jesse:Thats right!Were gonna vote you off!

Chris:Alright,pick your loser!

Evil Jesse:Isaac and Brayan.

Both:What!?

Chris:To the dock of shame pronto!

Evil Inky(V):Jimmy!

Evil Clyde(V):The Fygars!

Evil Carl:Melvin!

Evil Pikachu:Pacman!

Evil Buizel:Pacman(Ms.)

Evil Chimchar:Pacman(Jr.)

Evil Jesse:Eduardo!

Chris:Choose your final loser!

Evil Jesse:Easy!Its.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

...Panini!

Panini:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOT WITHOUT MY NUM-NUMS!

Chris:Chef!(Chef drags Panini in the boat and the boat left.)

Chris:See you all next time for a special chapter with the TDS contestants in TOTAL CRAZY ISLAND!

**Coco-100th**

**Richard-99th**

**Ed-98th**

**Kevin-97th**

**Clam-96th**

**Isaac-95th**

**Brayan-94th**

**Jimmy-93rd**

**Fygar(Red)-92nd**

**Fygar(Green)-91st**

**Melvin-90th**

**Pacman-89th**

**Pacman(Ms.)-88th**

**Pacman(Jr.)-87th**

**Eduardo-86th**

**Panini-85th**


	13. Cannon Chaos!

Chapter 13:Cannon chaos!

(A horn was heard,making everybody jump up.)

Mordecai:Aww come on!

Rigby:Ha!look at Katz!(Pointed that he crashed into the roof.)

Jesse:That often happens.

Katz:Shut your mouths up fools!

Spiral:I wonder whats our challenge today.

Chimchar:It's either dangerous,horrorfying or that evil jesse is gonna kill us.

Nicole:I don't care what it is,but it better not kill us.

Wilt:That would been worst!

Chris:SEE ME OUTSIDE PRONTO!

X

Chris:Today is a special challenge!

PB:Whats the special challenge then?

Marcenline:Yeah!

Shadow:And why is it special?

Chris:First of all,It has my old cast members of my old show Total drama and second,You also be visited by Evil Jesse,AGAIN!

**Camara on:**

**Shadow:Wow.**

**Dusk:Could have been worst.**

**Toy soldier:I would rather win the challenge then lose it.**

**Graveyard:This is crazy!**

**Mordecai:Did he had to invite them AGAIN!?**

**Jesse:(Sigh)**

**Katz:I'll kill them all!**

**Courage:2 Casts together in a chapter?!**

**Camara off:**

Pacster:So,where are they?

Chris:At the forest.

X

Chris:Hello old friends!

Heather:Im not your friend freak!

Mike:So why are we standing in platforms?

Zoey:Made of steel?And with wooden bridges?

Courtney:And have 7 freak shows that are trying to kill us!

Evil Jesse:Don't worry,it will hurt a lot.(Laughing evilly.)

Chris:You are all here for the challenge.

Pinky(C):THEN WHAT IS IT BUSTER!

Chris:Sheesh!The challenge is that you have to tag your TDS contestant across a obstacle full off traps,or should i say fates?

All:WHAT!?

Chris:You need to get in line from your teams to go and tag your teamates and bring them to the flags that have water and fire one with all of the teamates wins!Also if you fall,then you are out!Also,For you evil guys,you need to fire cannon balls at them to make them fall,Evil Jesse,Chimchar,Buizel,and pikachu shoot at Flaming fire,The rest at water waves!

(Everyone gulped except for the bad guys.)

**Camara on:**

**Gwen:Letting them shot cannon balls at us!?**

**Heather:I HATE YOU CHRIS!**

**Courney:This is INSANE!**

**Jesse:Letting them shot cannons at us!?This going to hurt.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Team Flaming Fire,you need to rescue Mike,Zoey and Duncan!Team Water Waves,You have to save Heather,Courtney and Gwen!And GO!

(Chowder and Edward went first.)

Chowder:OHH!FOOD!(He ran toward a boil of tamales.)

Chowder:Mmmm.(He ate them and then turned super red.)

Chowder:WHATS IN THIS FOOD!?

Chef:All kinds of spices.(Laughing.)

Chowder:AHHHHH!(As he ran in the bridge and then fell down and landed with dirt on his mouth.)

Chris:Chowders out!Mordecai is next!

X

Edward:Woo!(As he dodge a boxing glove.)Almost there!(He sees a cannon ball at the distance.)Uh oh!(Gets hit and falls off the edge while he was screaming.)

Frankie:What a baby!

(Edward landed in the ground.)

Chris:Edward is out!Next is Blinky(V)!

Edward:Ouch!

Evil Chimchar:Shoot at that stupid blue jay!

Mordecai:You jerks try and get me!(Mordecai dodge all the cannon balls.)

Evil Buizel:I got this!(Shoots at Mordecai and he gets ht but luckally,he manage to not fall.)

Mordecai:Ha!(Gets push off by a moving block and he landed on the ground.)

Chris:Hes out!Jesse,its your turn!

X

Blinky(V):That was too easy!(He manage to bring back Courtney.)

Chris:1 point for water waves!Cylindria,your up!

Jesse:NO!(A trap door was opened and Jesse fell down.)

Chris:Jesse is out!Chimchar is next!

Chimchar:Alright!(He manage to avoid the cannon balls.)

Evil chimchar:You won't win you twit!(He fires a cannon ball at him,but he hit it back to the inside of the cannon.)

Evil chimchar:ITS GONNA EXPLODE!(As he ran away as the cannon exploded.)

Chris:Chef,get the backup cannon!

(Chimchar tags mike and runs to the red flag.)

Mike:Finally!

Chris:1 point for flaming fire!Spiral is next!

X

Cylindria:Gotta be careful!(A cannon ball nearly hit her.)

Cylindria:JERKS!

Evil Carl:Keep firing!

Cylindria:In your dreams!(As she ran toward the platform while avoiding traps.)

Evil Inky(V):OH NO YOUR NOT!(Fires at her and it hit her,making her fall on the ground.)

Pinky(C):Ha!Who's smarter now?

Chris:Pinky(C),Your up!

Spiral:BEES!?(He screams as he accidently press a button in the ground ,releasesing bees.)

Chris:Looks like someone stepped in my bee relleaser.(Laughing.)

(Spiral fell down as the bees still stung him.)

Chris:Take him to the hospital!

Jake:Hospital?!

Chris:Yeah,we have a hospital here is Ice king!

Ice king:Time to show my lady skills!(He gets hit quick.)

Ice king:CURSE YOU!(As he landed in the ground.)

Chris:Buizel!

X

Pinky(C):Paccums look!Im about to win!

Pacster:Watch out!(He was too late!A boxing glove hit her straight down to the ground.)

Cylindria:Im smarter than you now!

Chris:Next is Schwick!

Schwick:Perfect!

Buizel:You won't win cockroach!

Schwick:And I can't believe you wasted my time!

Buizel:And I Can't believe that you fell for it!

Schwick:Wait,what?(Gets hit and falls.)

Chris:Next is Double D!

Double D:I can't do this!

Eddy:Do it sock head!

Katz:Who side are you on?

Buizel:Shut up Katz!(Tags Zoey and runs to the pole.)

Mike:You made it!

Zoey:I nearly got hit!

Evil Jesse:You Should have gotten hit!

Chris:2 points for flaming fire!Next is no other Katz!

Jesse:Don't even mess this up Katz!

Katz:Who ask you?

Double D:Phew!I made it!(Tags Gwen and runs to the pole.)

Chris:Tied with 2 points!Cole is next!

Cole:Against that dumb cat?Please.

Katz:I'll show you when I kill you!

Cole:In your dreams!(Both run to the platforms while avoiding the traps.)

Chris:It seems like a close tie!

(They both tagged them,and Duncan and Heather began running to the flags.)

Chris:And the winner is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Team Water waves!

(Team water waves cheered.)

Chris:Fire,Meet me in the boundfire tonight!

X

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:Katz is so gone!**

**Mordecai:We nearly won.**

**Margaret:Time for voting tme!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:This elimination is different,first of all,you have the peanut galory of mike,zoey,duncan,courtney,heather and gwen,second,also by the opposite of Jesse and the others,and finally,3 of you will go home tonight!Get voting!

X

(Jesse,Katz,Chowder,Mordecai,Spiral and Rolf were left.)

Chris:Now for the votes!Ahem!1 vote for Jesse,1 vote for Mordecai,1 vote for Katz,Another vote for Jesse.

Jesse:What!?

Chris:3 more votes for Katz,6 votes for spiral!

Spiral:No way!

Mike:This is getting intense!

Evil Jesse:Come on!Give my opposite another vote!

Mordecai:Shut up!

Chris:4 more votes for spiral!10 votes for rolf and Chowder each!6 more votes for Katz!The last votes are for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Zoey and mike hold close to each other to hear whos going to leave.)

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...1 vote for Spiral and rolf,and 2 for Chowder!Which makes you 3 to be out!

Chowder:NOOOOOOOO!My food!(Chef drags the 3 to the vote and they left.)

Chris:That's you next time for TOTAL CRAZY ISLAND!

X

**Jesse-Katz,Kitty(2)**

**Mordecai-Cajun Fox(1)**

**Katz-Mordecai,Jesse,Chimchar,Buizel,Pikachu,Inky(V),Lazlo,Patsy,Clyde(V),and Carl(10)**

**Rolf-Margaret,Spiral,Chowder,Thomas,Anais,Nicole,Pooka(Blue),Pooka(Orange),Ice king,Nya,and George(11)**

**Spiral-Rolf,Toy soldier,Graveyard,Skips,Hive-five ghost,Courage,Frankie,Wilt,Finn,Jake,and Jay(11)**

**Chowder-Kai,Inky(C),Clyde(C),Shnitzal,Mung,Darwin,Shadow,Eddy,Lee,Marie,Sarah,Jhonny(12)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Ed**

**97th-Kevin**

**96th-Clam**

**95th-Isaac**

**94th-Brayan**

**93rd-Jimmy**

**92nd-Fygar(Red)**

**91st-Fygar(Green)**

**90th-Melvin**

**89th-Pacman**

**88th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**87th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**86th-Eduardo**

**85th-Panini**

**84th-Chowder**

**83rd-Rolf**

**82nd-Spiral**

**Please review!(Made some errors but fixed them):)**


	14. Wild life feast!

Chapter 14:Wild life feast!

(All the contestants were sleeping until...)

HONKKKKKKKKKK!

(Everyone jumped!)

Eddy:WHO DID THAT!?

Chris:Hello campers!

Lee:WHY ARE WE IN THE WOODS!?

Chris:Because its your challenge!

Edd:Whats the challenge?

Chris:You're challenge is to survive in the woods while trying to get back to camp!

Marcenline:Okay and one more thing...whats with the bag?

Chris:Oh,these are your weapons!

Wilt:For what?

Chris:Well to kill bears and other disaters!

Prize pod:Good because you might have LET THEM KILL US!

Chris:Also more dangerous,remember the challege against evil jesse?

Mordecai:Oh no!He isen't part of the challege is he?!

Chris:Nope!But when he came along with his minions,a lot of them are still in search for you guys!

Jeremy:How many?

Chris:Lets see here.(Takes out a piece of paper and reads)1000 Heartless,1000 Nobodies,1000 Unversed,1000 Bloons,and 1000 Spectral Monsters making that 5000!

(Everyone gasps)

Courage:Were doomed!

Jesse:Hello!He has like 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 oh them!

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Good luck!(Jumps in helicopter and leaves!)

(Later)

Courage:I don't like this with those monsters around.

Katz:Pathetic!You're always afraid of monsters!

Mordecai:Leave him alone Katz!

Jesse:Yeah!

Courage:Thanks guys!  
>Katz:That idiotic dog has always been afraid of monsters!Even my precious spiders!<p>

Inky(V):You are one wierd cat for liking spiders!

Jesse:I just can't wait till you're out or get killed by the enemies were facing!

Katz:Do you see any!?(Steps in a hive)

Katz(Whispers):Uh oh!

Frankie:RUN!(Soon they all get chase by bees)

X

Anais:Ok,now that that's taken care of.

Wilt:Wait!Where's the rest?

X

Katz:Ahh!Get away from me you stupid bee's!(He ran into a cliff and fell and landed in solid ground)

Katz:Owwww...(Looks up and the bee's are gone)

Katz:HA!They didn't got me!(Looks forward and gulps)

Katz:Uh oh...

X

Endive:Where are suppose to go now?!

Princess bubblegum:Relax endive,we will find the way to camp since im the genius in this group!

Buttocks(Dr.):Ha!The real genius in this group is me,not that piece of walking bubblegum!

PB:At least im not DEAD!

Buttocks(Dr.):HEY!

Eileen:Uh,guys...

Buttocks(Dr.):At least im not made of CANDY!

PB:TAKE THAT BACK!

Eileen:Guys...

Both:WHAT!

Eileen:A bear is behind you.

(The bear roars)

Team water waves:AHHHHHH!

X

Jesse:Oh there's the rest of our team.

Anais:Wait a minute wheres Katz?

Wilt:KATZ!

Anais:I know i said katz right now wilt but...

Wilt:No KATZ!(Everyone turns around and sees katz running past them)

Chimchar:Who is he running from?

Buizel:I think that's solves your ANSWER!(Looks that thier enemys are heading towards them)

Courage:(Whistper)run.

X

Chris:They should be here right now.

Chef:Whatever lets enjoy our smoothies.

X

Jesse:Carl do something!

Carl:On it.(Grabs a rock and throws it to a couple of big rocks and squash the enemys)

Chimchar:YES!

X

Chris:Well look who made it first.

Eddy:We nearly got killed thanks to you!

Mordecai:Yeah!They nearly killed us if it wasen't for Carl.

Carl:Why do i hear screaming?

(Sundenly a hand came out from the bush)

Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

To be continued...


	15. Elimination 1:Injuries and accidents

Chapter 15:Elimination 1:Injuries and Accidents always happen.(Sorry not in middle,it may be a glitch)  
>Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Eileen:Relax guys its just us.

Chris:Oh,well looks like team water waves WIN!

Team Flaming Fire:WHAT?!

Jesse:How come?!We were here first!

Chris:Yeah but do you have everyone in your team?

Carl:KATZ!

Wilt:Where is he?

Inky(V):Found him.

(Everyone see that Katz has now have injuries do to the attack,which are some bones broken)

Chris:Chef,take Katz to the infermary pronto!

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:Best day EVER!**

**Jesse:Pretty funny that katz got beat up with the enemies.**

**Margaret:At least he got what he diserved**

**Camara off:**

Elimination place:

Chris:Ok,now that katz is cast up,start to vote your 3 losers!or should i say it have been changed to 4 now,well start voting!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Hmph,think that they can laugh at me,lets see how funny it is when i changed the votes,lets see,i'll eliminate the booger leg bot first with 10 votes for him!And to make sure i changed all katz vote to Carl votes!(Laugh's evilly)**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Ok time for the votes.(Carl,Sarah,Katz,Finn,and Lee were up)

Chris:All of you get 8 votes,so that means 40 votes out and 4 more to go!

**Camara on:**

**Carl:Uh oh!**

**Katz:I put those votes hoe they should be!Someone messed up my brillent plan!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Sarah,for being to bossy and yelling a few of your teammates...

Sarah:Shut up bub!

Chris:Finn,haven't even fought the enemies...

Finn:Aw come on!

Chris:Lee with your Eddy obession.

Lee:Hes mine!  
>Chris:Carl for...i don't know.<p>

Carl:...:(

Chris:And Katz for not helping his fellow teammates and starting new enemies.

Katz:That's what i do.

Chris:Whatever,the final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

..

.

.

..

...CARL!

Carl:YES!  
>Katz:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Someone will pay for what they did to my plan and ill be BACK!<p>

Finn:Aw man...

Lee:Marie,take care of our mans!

Marie:Got you sis.

Sarah:I swear when i(Lots of swearing words)

Chris:Chef take loudmouth here and the others to the vote of losers!

(On the boat)

Kats:I'll GET MY REVENGE!

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:HA!Katz dosen't know i was spying on him!And to make intense,i made sure the others got one more vote except Carl.**

**Carl:Finally,hes now gone!**

**Mordecai:Finally away from Katz Prison!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Are they really sure thats the last of Katz and will Katz even get his revenge?Stay toon on total crazy island!

**Carl:Katz,Cajun fox,Finn,Lee,Nicole,Shadow,Toy soldier,Sarah(8)**

**Katz:Jesse,Chimchar,Buizel,Pikachu,Carl,Mordecai,Margaret,Inky(V),Clyde(9)**

**Lee:Thomas,Hive-five ghost,Skips,Kitty,Courage,Wilt,Darwin,Anais,Frankie(9)**

**Finn:Lazlo,Patsy,Pooka(O),Pooka(B),George,Kai,Jay,Nya,Mung(9)**

**Sarah:Jake,Ice king,Inky(C),Clyde(C),Graveyard,Eddy,Marie,Johnny,Shnitzal(9)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Ed**

**97th-Kevin**

**96th-Clam**

**95th-Isaac**

**94th-Brayan**

**93rd-Jimmy**

**92nd-Fygar(Red)**

**91st-Fygar(Green)**

**90th-Melvin**

**89th-Pacman**

**88th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**87th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**86th-Eduardo**

**85th-Panini**

**84th-Chowder**

**83rd-Rolf**

**82nd-Spiral**

**81st-Finn**

**80th-Lee**

**79th-Sarah**

**78th-Katz**


	16. Tunnel Trouble!

Chapter 16:Tunnel Trouble!

At midnight:

Cj:Dang it! Katz out!What do we do now?!

Kitty:Relax this alliance will totally work out.

Cajun Fox:Yeah we all have to come up with a plan to get rid of those love birds and those 7 idiots!

Schwick:How about Cj kiss the blue one to make the red one heartbroken and make those 2 enemys?

Kitty:Brillient idea!

Cajun Fox:Hang on!We also need a plan for those 7!

Cj:Yeah,how are we gonna make them turned them from friends to enemys?

Kitty:They won't fall for a thing.

Cajun Fox:How about what they really mattered to them?

Schwick:But what?

Cajun Fox:I got it!Themselves!(Laughing Evilly)

(Near a tree)

Carl:Yeah not gonna happen,wait until i tell the others.

**Camara on:**

**Carl:I knew they were planing something,but for now,i should really go to bed.I only need 6 hours of sleep.**

**Camara off:**

Chris(Whispering):Campers it's time for your challenge...so(With a horn)WWWAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!

Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Camara on:**

**Princess Bubblegum:The only thing i hate about Chris is his dumb air horn.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Welcome to the tunnels of doom!(Laughing Evilly)

Buttler:So what do here again?

Chris:Simple there are many tunnels that all will lead to someplace are very life-threatening while others will lead to dark and spooky will lead to a abandon minetrack which will lead to the exit but i say a few monsters are in guarding duty.(Chuckles)

**Camara on:**

**Courage:I have phobia of the dark and monsters!**

**Camara off:**

The Chicken from outer space:Ha!Good luck in the dark stupid dog.

Jesse:I would turned you into cooked chicken if you say that again!

The chicken from outer space:Never mind.

**Camara on:**

**The Chicken from outer space:I really don't want to lose my head again.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Here in the left are some supplies for your little adventure today,of and by the way,there are no flashlights in there,so i guess your gonna have to use Chimchars and Betrayus fire powers to see in the dark.

Courage:Thank goodness!

Chris:Now go!

(Team flaming fire went to the middle and team water waves went to the far left)

X

Courage:Oh no!It's very dark!

Mordecai:Chimchar tail is fire courage,look now we can see!

Courage:Oh.

(A TV appeared)

Chris:Welcome to the bear caves!

Skips:Wait what!?

Chris:Be gentle they really don't want to be disturbed,so tip toed as fast as you ya!

Skips:Be careful guys,they look really hungry.

Hive-five ghost:At least i can fly toward the exit of the bear cave.

Frankie:Come on.

(They start walking to the the exit,until...)

SNAP!

Johnny:Oops,sorry.

(The bears are awoken)

Ice king:RUN!

Frankie:Ice king freeze them!

Ice king:Ok!(Freezes the bears)

Inky:(C):Nice job,Now lets go!

X

Betrayus:Why do i have to use my fire powers in this ratched place?

Shirley:Because your the only one in our team with fire powers.

Flame princess:Uh im also made of fire guys.

Double D:Oh,We forgot sorry

Flame princess:It's ok.

Gumball:So true.

Gorgonzola:Just shut up so that we can find a way out.

Flame Princess:Aren't you being a little rude to us?

Gorgonzola:Shut up hot head!

**Camara**** on:**

**Flame princess:How dare he?!**

**Camara off:**

Betrayus:Just let her light the place up because im starting to get tired.

Flame princess:Thanks i'll take it from here.

**Camara on:**

**Betrayus:My arm is hurting crazy!**

**Gorgonzola:Hot head here will just cause us another elimination ceremony.**

**Camara off:**

Pacster:What's that glow there?

Cylindria:It's pink.

Pinky(C):Pinky as myself right paccums?

Pacster:Uh yeah(Blushes)...

**Camara on:**

**Pinky(C):My paccums is just so dreamy...**

**Cylindria:With spiral gone its just me,pac and the ghosts left.I really predict pinky(C) will soon be eliminated.**

**Camara off:**

Blinky(C):WOW!

Chris:Welcome to the pink zone!Where this place is filled with pink stuff.

Betrayus:Crystals!

Chris:Beware,take anything from here and the alarm system will go on and try and kill you.(The alarms are heard)Never mind.

**Camara on:**

**Princess bubblegum:Who took a donut over there?**

**May:I just got hungry.**

**Camara off:**

Buttocks(Dr.):RUN!

X

Chris:Welcome flaming fire!To the Minetrack zone,where you will have to face against the monsters from the block game named mine craft!Careful with the creepers(Chuckles)

Inky(C):Quick!Get those minecarts from the chest and start going forward because there coming!

(As soon as there getting closer)

Courage:Huh?(Drops his eyes and puts them back)AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inky(C):Courage get in!

(Team flaming fire started to go deeper to the tunnels and up again)

Skips:Watch out!(They dodge the arrows)

Courage:They are gonna kill us!

Jesse:Guys,dead end!

All:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

X

Marcenline:Look light!

Dusk:The exit!

Prize pod:Hurry!  
><strong>Camara on:<strong>

**Prize pod:I would totally vote for Gorgonzola if we lose this challenge.**

**Dusk:Wonder how the other team is doing.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Forgot to tell you must cross the finish line first.

Princess bubblegum:There it is!

Buttocks(Dr.):Outta my way Bubblegum!(Pushing her to the ground)

**Camara on:**

**Princess Bubblegum:He is starting to bug me!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:I see the other team but team flaming fire is nowhere to be found,will water waves win?

Trixie:Yes were going to win!

(Something crash up to the ground near the finish line)

Jesse:AHHHHH!

(Team Flaming fire landed in the ground,but one fell to the finish line)

Chris:Game over!Courage made it passed the finish line,Team Flaming fire win!

Mordecai:Yeah courage!

Inky(V):Nice one Courage!

Chris:Team water waves,time to vote your losers.

Water waves:Awwwww...

To be continued...


	17. Elimination 2:Had enough?

Chapter 17:Elimination 2:You're so GONE!

Team water waves cabin:

Gumball:Now what?

Princess Bubblegum:We have to vote someone off.

Marcenline:You mean 4 now PB.

**Camara on:**

**Princess bubblegum:Worst that i thought.**

**Camara off:**

Penny:We need to eliminate rigby or Pinky(C)But which?

Gumball:What about CJ and Gorgonzola?

X

Eileen:Hey rigby.

Rigby:What do you want?

Eileen:You feel grumpy,what heppen?

Rigby:I just know im going home tonight.

Eileen:No you wont,You still have a chance.

Rigby:Hmm...You're right,i still have a chance!

Eileen:Who should we vote for?

Rigby:Hmm...

X

Elimination palace:

Chris:The marshmallows have been pass with 4 more left,time for the votes!(CJ,Cole,Gorgonzola,Harold,Pinky(C),Rigby,May,and Dusk stand up)

Chris:Let's see Cole with 1 vote,your safe.

Cole:Yeah!

Chris:3 remain,Rigby with 2 votes,your safe.

Rigby:YEAH!

Chris:Gorgonzola with 2 votes.

Gorgonzola:Take that losers!

Chris:Which leaves CJ,May,Dusk,Harold,and Pinky(C),And with 33 votes left,and you all got 5 votes...The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...CJ!

Pinky(C):NO!My puccums!I wish you good luck!

Pacster:Thanks pinky(C)!I guess.

CJ:HA!I got it!So long pink ghost!

Dusk:What!?NO!

May:YAY!No I can go with ed and my sister!

Harold:Why am i eliminated!?

Chris:You got 2 more votes than Cj

Chris:Chef take them to the boat of losers!

Chef:Aye Aye!

X

Harold:Good look George!

George:I will!Bye!

Chris:4 are gone and 73 remain,who will leave next on Total Crazy Island!

**X**

**Harold-Rigby,Chad,Jeremy,CJ,Eileen,Shirley,The chicken from outer space(7)**

**Rigby-Bloo,Marcenline(2)**

**Cole-Blinky(C)(1)**

**Gorgonzola-Flame princess,Dig Dug(2)**

**May-Princess Bubblegum,Schwick,Edward,Blinky(V),Pinky(V),Harold,Trixie(7)**

**Pinky(C)-Cylindria,Betrayus,Buttocks(Dr.),Buttler,Cole,Zane,Truffles(7)**

**Dusk-Pacster,Pinky(C),Gorgonzola,Endive,Gumball,Penny,May(7)**

**CJ-Dusk,Prize pod,Double D,Mac,Rajaj(5)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Ed**

**97th-Kevin**

**96th-Clam**

**95th-Isaac**

**94th-Brayan**

**93rd-Jimmy**

**92nd-Fygar(Red)**

**91st-Fygar(Green)**

**90th-Melvin**

**89th-Pacman**

**88th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**87-Pacman(Jr.)**

**86th-Eduardo**

**85th-Panini**

**84th-Chowder**

**83rd-Rolf**

**82nd-Spiral**

**81st-Finn**

**80th-Lee**

**79th-Sarah**

**78th-Katz**

**77th-May**

**76th-Pinky(C)**

**75th-Dusk**

**74th-Harold**


	18. Diner Party With Slenderman!

Chapter 18:Diner party!With Slenderman!

Chris:Good night sleepy heads,hope you had a...GOOD NIGHT SLEEP!

(Everyone screams of terror)

Jake:What the heck is wrong with you!?

Chris:Nothing,because your gonna have another night challenge!

**Camara on:**

**Princess Bubblegum:I prefer daytime challenges than night time!**

**Pacster:I really need some sleep after the challege.**

**Camara off:**

Ice King:I was just in my Princess dream for crying out loud!

Mostly everyone:0_0

Chris:Ok...Anyway your challenge is to Survive!

Everyone:0_0

Courage:What do you mean survive!?

Chris:I meant that you have been all awakened in a haunted mansion that i used to live if it wasent from those bloody notes i found that say no no no no,and has no eyes and always watches.

Jesse:0_0

Mordecai:Uh Jesse?

Jesse:WHERE GONNA DIE!

Courage:What do you mean where gonna die!?

Jesse:Hello!He is talking about SLENDERMAN!

Cajun Fox:Slenderman?

Jesse:Hes a like a homonoid demon that kills people unless if you look at him!

Everyone:0_0

Pacster:You're saying we have to survive in haunted mansion with slenderman in it!?

Chris:And by i meant survive,you must find all 8 eight pages to complete the challenge,or die.(Chuckles)

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Now go!

X

**Camara on:**

**Courage:I really don't like this slenderman.(Whimpers)**

**Jesse:I need to relax!**

**Camara off:**

Pages 0/8

Mordecai:Ok,lets just stay calm and...

Jesse:Don't turn around,that always helps.

(Courage turns around and sees a man,than turns forward,then realized its Slenderman)

Courage:Guys!

Cajun Fox:What!?

Courage:Slenderman is behind us!

Cajun Fox:Lets see how scary he is(Looks at him)

Cajun Fox:He looks weird,wait,why are my eyes bluring?

Jesse:Turn around before he gets you!(He teloported in front of them)

Team Flaming Fire:0_0

Margaret:RUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

X

CJ:Hey,i don't see no slenderman.

Betrayus:Really?

Buttler:Look a page!(A page is stuck on a window)

Shirley:My senses say that a soul is near us.

Double D:At least we found a page.

Schwick:Pick it up and read it.

Marcenline:It says"Don't turn around."

Page 1/8

(Everyone turns around)

Blinky(V):I don't see nothing.

Cole:Check again idiot!

Blinky(V):Shut up you dumb ninja!

Cole:You shut up redy!

Zane:Guys...

Both:WHAT!?

Eileen:He's coming...(Points that slenderman is watching them)

Cole:That punk!?

Blinky(V):He dosen't look scary!

(Slenderman summons his tentacles)

Team Water Waves:RUN!

X

Mordecai:Is everyone is here?

Jesse:Wait,Wheres anais,darwin,nicole,and jake?

Margaret:And wheres Skips?!

(Everyone hears screams)

Courage:Oh no!He got them!

Mordecai:Come on we have to find those pages!

Cajun Fox:I found a page that has a picture of a man and some trees in it.

George:Thats weird.

Pages 2/8

Mung:I hear druming.

Jesse:Uh oh!

Courage:What?

Jesse:Every time we collect a page he gets even more agressive.

Kitty:You're just talking nonsence.

Jesse:Well it is true Kitty!

Margaret:Tell me,do you still like Katz?

Kitty:NO!

**Camara on:**

**Kitty:Red bird and that boy are getting it!**

**Camara off:**

X

Princess Bubblegum:On no!

Marcenline:What?

PB:He got 8 of our team mates!

Prize Pod:He took the ghosts and ninjas and mac,bloo and edward!

Flame Princess:We got to keep moving!

X

Jay:Hey look,another page!(Points that its on a chair)

Jesse:It says"Can't Run."

Pages 3/8

Cajun Fox:What does that suppose to mean!?

Courage:That we can't run.

Mordecai:This room looks like a dining room.

(Then a huge noise was heard,making Courage grabbing Mordecai in fear)

Mordecai:Don''t worry courage.

Jesse:Oh no!My eyes are starting to blur!

Margaret:Me too!

Courage:So as me!

Mordecai:He's near!

(Slenderman teleported and sat on of the chairs)

Chimchar:He's here!

Jay:Run!

X

Princess Bubblegum:He look another page on the floor!

Pages 4/8

Trixie:It says "follows" with a picture of slenderman.

Princess Bubblegum:These pages must show his history of what he does.

Flame Princess:Maybe.

Marcenline:Hey PB,Found another page in this closet!

Pages 5/8

Buttocks(Dr.):This slender guy is really weird!

PB:Wait!Didn't caught you 3?

Betrayus:He did but we escaped.

Buttler:Hopefully hes not near us!

Betrayus:This page says"Help me"

Marcenline:He must have stolen the other people in the past!

Buttler:Help me!(Turns around and buttler is caught by his tentacle and dissapear)

PB:NO!

(Slenderman appears in front of them)

Marcenline:Run!

X

Jesse:Found one!(Grabs the page that was stuck in the wall)

Page 6/8

Chimchar:It says "Don't look or it takes you"(Slenderman appeared)

Mordecai:Run!

X

Marcenline:On no!Theres 5 of us left!

PB:Its just us,Betrayus,Chad and Jeremy!

Jeremy:We must find those pages before he comes and takes the rest of us!

Chad:Found one!(Picks the page from the lamp)

Betrayus:It says"No no no no no no no no no no no no no with slenderman in it!

Pages 7/8

(Slenderman appeared)

(Everyone gulps)

X

Mordecai:No!Theres 5 of us left!Me,Margaret,Jay,Nya and Jesse.

Jessse:No my Best Friends!

Margaret:Look the other team!

Princess Bubblegum:Guys?

Jay:Where the last 10 left!

Marcenline:How many pages you guys got?

Nya:3.

Jeremy:We got 4!

Chad:That means we need to find the last page and thats it!

Nya:But where is it?

Jay:Its near that fire place!

Marcenline:And Slenderman is near us!Grab it quick!

(They all run towards the last page and Betrayus grabs it!)

Jay:Yes!

PB:It says"Leave me alone."?

(Slenderman appeared in front of Jesse)

Mordecai:Jesse no!

Jesse:Ahhhhh!

(Something snaped inside his brain)

Marcenline:WHAT WAS THAT!?

Jesse:SLENDERMAN!(Punches him and beats him up and threw him to the window)

Jesse:Nobody kills my friends!

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Game over!Team water waves win!

Mordecai:Where are the others?

Chris:Oh he just tied them up,but there freed right now.

(The others came in)

Courage:So what happened?

Mordecai:Jesse just beat up slenderman!

Everyone:0_0

Jesse:That killer deserves it!

Flame Princess:Where is he?

Jesse:I threw him toward the window.

Mordecai:Hes gone!

Jesse:WHAT!?

Chimchar:If he comes back,i'll make sure he dosen't come back.

Marcenline:How did get angry when you were scared?

Jesse:The more your scared the madder you get.

Chris:Well Team Flaming Fire,Time to vote your losers!

Courage:Why?

Chris:They got 5 pages and you just got 3,so see at the elimination palace.

Team Flaming Fire:Awww...

To be Continued...


	19. Elimination 3:Slenderman made you lose

Chapter 19:Elimination 3:Slenderman made you lose.

Team Flaming Fire cabin:

Jesse:Where gonna have to eliminate the ones that where less helpful in the challenge today.

Mordecai:But who?

X

Chris:Welcome Team Flaming Fire,I have a new anouncement to make,You guys are not voting!

Everyone:Yes!

Chris:Instead The authors are voting the ones that should leave!

Everyone:0_0

Chris:And the winners that are returning are Katz,Ed,Pinky(C),And Panini are returning!

Mordecai:NOOOOOO!

Chris:And this would be a double elimination!Team Water Waves are here because four of them and another 4 will be eliminated from the competetion!

Bloo:No fair!

Chris:Life is not fair Bloo.

Jesse:Aw man!

Chris:Now the ones that are going home are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Anais,Nicole,Jake,Skips,Flame Princess,Cole,Zane,And Pinky(V).You guys are now out!

Anais:NO!

Cole:I'll get you red ghost!

Blinky(V):Try to!

X

Zane:I never knew i would be eliminated.

Chris:So do I,Chef take them out of here!(The boat sails away)

Chris:And with that leaves 69 remain!Lets see whos luck will change on Total Crazy Island!

**101th-Slenderman(Seriously,who put this!?)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Eduardo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Finn**

**82nd-Lee**

**81st-Sarah**

**80th-May**

**79th-Dusk**

**78th-Harold**

**77th-Anais**

**76th-Nicole**

**75th-Jake**

**74th-Skips**

**73rd-Flame Princess**

**72nd-Cole**

**71st-Zane**

**70th-Pinky(V)**

**Time For Plan B!**


	20. Dodgeball!

Chapter 20:Dodgeball will eliminate the best!

Mess hall:

Jesse:I really did not expect Katz to come back.

Mordecai:Now he wants revenge on us.

Chimchar:We have to eliminate him before the merge.

Mordecai:Which will be soon.

Chris:Greetings campers,I have an anouncement to make.

Rigby:What kind of anouncement?

Chris:Well you are all nearly to the merge and elimination will be different today.

Bloo:Like What?

Chris:The Winners of this challenge will vote 4 people from the loser team to get out,and by 4,is has changed to 5 now.

Rigby:Really,I hope they pick Bloo instead of me.

Bloo:Shut up!You suck at video games!

Rigby:Who told you that!?

Bloo:Mordecai.

Rigby:Hey!

Mordecai:At least everyone knows that.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:Todays challenge is Dodge Ball!

Jesse:Really!?(Chuckles)

**Camara on:**

**Rigby:I really don't like Jesse's expression.**

**CJ:He thinks he can beat me,well i won a dodgeball tourtement before i came here,But he does have magic.0_0**

**Mordecai:I think we can win this,even through Jesse seems eager to play dodgeball for some reason.**

**Jesse:Now is my chance to have CJ out!**

**Camara off:**

X

Chris:Only 5 people on each side,now you have to throw the balls at the people at the other team and avoid being hit,However if you catch the ball the person who threw the ball is out,now choose whos going to play!

CJ:Ok,so i think we should have me,PB,Cylindria,Dig Dug,and lemon ball here play.

Pacster:Hey!Why you called lemon ball?!

CJ:Because your like a big yellow ball and resemble a lemon.

Pacster:Stop it!

X

Mordecai:Me,Jesse,Courage,Shnitzal,and George.

X

Chris:Let the game begin!

(Courage got hit by CJ)

Courage:NO!

Chris:Courage is out!

CJ:HA!

Jesse:Take this for revenge!(CJ dodge his ball but got hit in the back)

Jesse:HA!

Mordecai:How did you do that!?

CJ:No way im out!

Chris:Yes you are,CJ youre out!

(Mordecai gets hits)

Mordecai:Aw man...

Katz:I told you guys hes useless!

Mordecai:SHUT UP KATZ!

(Hits Katz with a ball and he passed out)

Chris:(Chuckles)Now that is DRAMA!Mordecai you're out!

Mordecai:Whatever.

(Shnitzal gets hit)

Shnitzal:RADA!(NO!)

Chris:Shnitzal your out!

(George gets hit)

George:NO!

Princess Bubblegum:Now Jesse left,this is too easy.

Marcenline:You might have to think again!

(Cylindria,Princess Bubblegum,and Pacster get hit)

Team Water Waves:0_0

Jesse:HA!

Marcenline:Dig Dug get him!

Dig dug:Im trying!

(Dig Dug gets hit)

Team Water Waves:NO!

Chris:Team Flaming Fire score a point,now choose your new players,not the same ones.

Katz:I would totally do something if you let me play.

Jesse:Fine.

Mung:Can I join?

Jesse:Sure.

Mordecai:Margaret should go.

Margaret:Thanks.

Kitty:Oh please,she will just make us lose like she did last time.

Margaret:Hey,Slenderman did not caught me,but he did caught you.

Kitty:At least im not dating a ugly,iresponsible bird that smells like garbage.

Mordecai:HEY!

Margaret:Don't say that to my boyfriend!At least im not dating some weird cat that looks ugly as yourself.

Katz:Wait what?

**Camara on:**

**Katz:I don't like kitty that way.**

**Camara off:**

Kitty:I told you i do not like Katz!

Jesse:You 2 look so cute together isen't that right guys?(Laughs)

Katz:Shut up brat!

Kitty:I'll deal with you after shes gone!

Chris:Hello,your challege.

Jesse:Fine,Its Katz,Kitty,Mung,Nya,and Ed

Kitty:Im am not doing this.

Jesse:You want me to turn you into ashes?

Kitty:No.

Jesse:Then GO!

X

Princess Bubblegum:Betrayus,Rigby,Eileen,Bloo,and Double D.

Double D:What!?I can't do this!

Rigby:Sure you can,now come on.

X

Chris:Begin!

(Ed hit Nya)

Nya:Ow!

Chris:Nya is out!

Katz:You imbecile,thats our team mate!

Ed:Gravy!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:I hate idiots.**

**Ed:Gravy!**

**Camara off:**

(Ed gets hit)

Ed:I Win!

Katz:You won nothing idiot!

(Katz got Double D out)

Double D:I told you i can't do this!

(Katz got rigby out)

Rigby:NO!

Bloo:HA HA!

Rigby:I have enough of you!(Tackles Bloo)

Chris:Looks like those 2 are out.

Betrayus:Time to deal with you 2 cats!(Gets Katz and Kitty)

Eileen:Where gonna win!(Takes out Mung)

Mung:Ow!

Chris:Team Water Waves score a point,whoever wins the next game will not go to the elimination palace.

Kitty:Ow.(Rubbing her head)

Katz:Need help?(Grabs her hand and they stand up)

Kitty:Thanks...(Blushes)

Katz:No problem(Blushes)

Jesse:Do i see Blushing!?

Katz:Uh...NO!

Kitty:Yeah!Theres no blushing here!

Jesse:Hmm...whatever.

X

CJ:Ok we should have Buttler,Buttocks(Dr.),Jeremy,Chad,and Panini this time.

Gorgonzola:You know Panini would just cause another elimination to us.

Panini:Shut up Gorgonzola!

X

Mordecai:We Should have Inky(V),Clyde(V),Inky(C),Clyde(C)and Hive Five Ghost.

Buizel:You do know you just picked all the ghosts in out team right?

Mordecai:Thats just it.

X

Chris:BEGIN!

(Fives manages to hit Jeremy)

Jeremy:Aw come on!

Rigby:Wait!There using the ghosts from thier team agaist us!

Princess Bubblegum:But we have 2 in our team this time.

(Buttocks hits Inky(V))

Buttocks(Dr.):Take that!

(Clyde(C) Knocks out buttocks)

Chris:This is getting intense!

(Clyde(V) takes out chad and Panini)

Team Water Waves:NO!

Buttler:Oh dear.

(Knocks out Inky(C) and Clyde(C))

Chris:Now to the final 2,Clyde(V) vs. Buttler!

(Both threw the ball but one manages to hit the other...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

...Team Flaming Fire wins!

Rigby:Aw come on!

Chris:Team Water Waves,time to vote your losers

X

**Camara on:**

**Rigby:Im eliminating Bloo For this!**

**Bloo:Rigby is so gone after this!  
><strong>

**Camara off:**

Chris:I was gonna let the other vote you guys but this is more fun!

X

Chris:Now for the votes,Chad,Rigby,Princess Bubblegum,Prize Pod,Double D and The Chicken from outer space,you all got 4 votes.

Rigby:WHAT!?

Chris:But with 10 more votes left the one that gets the last marshmallow is...

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

...Rigby!

Rigby:Whew!

Princess Bubblegum:Well,good luck you guys.

Chris:Also Bloo only got one vote so he is still in.

Bloo:Yes!

Chris:64 remain and 4 are gone,who will leave next on Total Crazy Island!

**Bloo-Rigby(1)**

**Rigby-Princess Bubblegum,Shirley,Schwick,Bloo(4)**

**Chad-Prize Pod,Double D,Pacster,Cylindria,Betrayus(5)**

**Princess Bubblegum-Buttler,buttocks(Dr.),Chad,Jeremy,Eileen,Mac(6)**

**The chicken from outer space-Marcenline,Endive,Edward,Dig Dug,Blinky(V)(5)**

**Double D-The chicken from outer space,Trixie,Panini,Gorgonzola,Blinky(C)(5)**

**Prize Pod-Gumball,Penny,Double D,Rajaj,Truffles(5)**

**101th-Slenderman(WHAT THE!?)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Eduardo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Finn**

**82nd-Lee**

**81st-Sarah**

**80th-May**

**79th-Dusk**

**78th-Harold**

**77th-Anais**

**76th-Nicole**

**75th-Jake**

**74th-Skips**

**73rd-Flame Princess**

**72nd-Cole**

**71st-Zane**

**70th-Pinky(V)**

**69th-Princess Bubblegum**

**68th-Double D**

**67th-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**66th-Chad**

**65th-Prize Pod**


	21. Paintball Brawl!

Chapter 21:Paintball Brawl!

(Everyone is shown to be sleeping)

**Camara off:**

**Courage:Finally some sleep!**

**Camara off:**

9:00 a.m

Chris:GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!

Mac:Do you really have to do that?

Chris:Yup,anyway go to the mess hall for your breakfast because the next challenge id gonna be awesome!

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:Wonder what it is.**

**Mac:Seriously he always wakes us up with an air horn!**

**Courage:That was way to loud for a morning call.**

**Camara off:**

Mess Hall:

Marcenline:We need to talk strategy.

Pacster:Why?

Cylindria:Because were very low out numbered.

Pinky(C):She is just saying random stuff,she meant that we have to win more challenges before the merge.

Cylindria:That was I said!

Pinky(C):So not true.

Shirley:We must come up with a plan to eliminate the other team.

Bloo:Can we just vote off Rigby?

Rigby:You shut up!

Bloo:Shut up!

Mac:Guys stop it!

Schwick:Talking about something fellas?

Marcenline:Don't get near Cockrouch!

Schwick:I believe you should try the Ed.

Marcenline:Good idea!

X

Chris:Welcome to the Paintball Brawl!

Courage:Paintball?

Chris:Yes,now you will be given paintball guns and you guys try and eliminate the other team before they get to you first,last person standing wins for their team!Unless you take out all their teamates.

Katz:Easy enough.

Chris:I was hoping someone would said that already,now you guys are gonna have to find your paintball guns in different places.

Chris: Say "Thanks Katz."

Everyone:"Thanks Katz".

**Camara on:**

**Marcenline:That cat should leave by now.**

**Katz:You guys are truly welcome.**

**Camara off:**

X

Bloo:Hey Mac,We should team up!

Mac:Why?

Bloo:Because if the whole team stays together then,we would get another elimination ceremony tonight again.

Mac:Alright fine.

**Camara on:**

**Bloo:Yes!**

**Mac:I have a feeling hes up to something**

**Rigby:I would really have Mordecai in our team so that we can take out the others.**

**Mordecai:Katz is up to something that would make us lose.**

**Jesse:Katz was acting a little strange today,im gonna keep an eye on him.**

**Camara off:**

Cajun Fox:We don't we eliminate those brats away from us?

Katz:Because were out numbered by 11 to 5.

Cajun Fox:This allience would be hard with those guys here.

X

Wilt:Huh?

Shadow:What is it?

Wilt:Theres a trip wire here.

Shadow:Hmm...Maybe we could lead the other team over here to make them lose the First,we need a sign.

Wilt:On it.

X

Betrayus:Why do we even have to do this anyway.

Buttocks(Dr.):You want to win the billion?Then we have compete in this game.

Betrayus:Alright.(Sees 2 people in the clearing)Ohh!What do we have here.

Buttler:Its that Lazlo and Patsy from the other team.

Buttocks(Dr.):Perfect targets for us!

X

Lazlo:How are we gonna find the other team?

Patsy:Don't worry,we just have to keep walking.

Lazlo:Patsy,they found us!

Patsy:Where?!

Lazlo:In that tree!

Betrayus:We got you now!(Takes out Patsy and Lazlo)

Chris:And Flaming Fire just lost 2 players!

Lazlo:Aw man...

X

Bloo:He look!

Mac:What?

Bloo:Its those 11 that tried to take out Katz!

Mac:Lets get them!

X

Mordecai:We need to vote off Katz next time.

Chimchar:Yeah!(Gets shot)

Mordecai:What the!?

(The all get shot)

Bloo:YES!

Mac:We took them out very easy!

Chris:Team Flaming Fire lost 11 more players!

Inky(C):We will get you next time.

X

Katz:Something tells me were gonna lose.

Cajun Fox:You think!

(Both get shot)

Mac:Twice in a row!

Katz:You'll pay for this!

Bloo:What are you gonna do?Cry like a stupid ugly cat?

Katz:Why you!

Mac:Run!

X

(2 hours later)

Chris:Where down to 4 players on each team!Who will win?!

Marcenline:Yes!

Cylindria:We just need 2 more!

X

Courage:I can't believe i made it this far in this challenge!

Dig Dug:We just need to take out those last 2!

X

Chris:This is taking to long!Time for the death match!

Courage:WHAT!?

Marcenline:0_0

Dig Dug:0_0

Cylindria:0_0

Chris:Good thing i have the heartless,teleport them to the clearing of the woods!

X

Cylindria:There they are!

Marcenline:Lets get them!

Dig Dug:You're gonna lose!

Courage:Yeah!

(They shot at each other,and all but one got hit)

Chris:The winner is...

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Marcenline!

Marcenline:Yes!

Chris:Team Flaming Fire,time for elmination ceremony!

X

Chris:Well just to break it to you,im chosing the ones that should leave.

Ice King:Aw what?!

shocking ise'nt it?

Mordecai:For you i guess.

Chris:The ones that are leaving are..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Kai,Mung,Ed,Marie and Shadow!

Shadow:WHAT!?NO FAIR!

Kai:See ya sis and Jay!

Mung:Shnitzal,try and win this!

Shnitzal:Rada rada!(OK!)

Marie:At least im leaving to go with my sisters!

Ed:See Ya EDDY!

Eddy:Bye!Wait a minute...Im the only one left from my show now!

Katz:Maybe because you have a horrible show.

Eddy:SHUT UP!

Darwin:Im also the only one left from my show eddy!

Chris:I guess people don't like your shows.

**Camara on:**

**Darwin:Hopefully i don't get voted off before the merge.**

**Eddy:This sucks!Im the only one left from my show,i gotta make it far!**

**Camara off:**

X

Chris:Will Eddy and Darwin will get far before the merge?Stay toon for Total Crazy Island!

**101th-Slenderman(Ok,im really not gonna ask)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Eduardo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Finn**

**82nd-Lee**

**81st-Sarah**

**80th-May**

**79th-Dusk**

**78th-Harold**

**77th-Anais**

**76th-Nicole**

**75th-Jake**

**74th-Skips**

**73rd-Flame Princess**

**72nd-Cole**

**71st-Zane**

**70th-Pinky(V)**

**69th-Princess Bubblegum**

**68th-Double D**

**67th-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**66th-Chad**

**65th-Prize Pod**

**64th-Ed(Returned)**

**63rd-Mung**

**62nd-Kai**

**61st-Marie**

**60th-Shadow**

**Getting closer to the merge!Please Review and like!:D**


	22. Pacman in the Wild West!

Chapter 22:Pacman in the wild west!

(At Morning)

Chris:Good Morning Campers!Or should i say ghost meal?(Chuckles)

Courage:What do you mean ghost meal!?

Blinky(V):Im already a ghost!

Chris:It's your challenge today,this one is gonna be huge!(Chuckles)

Shnitzal:Rada rada rada rada(I really don't like this.)

Raj:Hopefully this challenge will not involved Slenderman again.

Chris:Anyway,go get your breakfast!

X

Mess Hall:

Courage:Im scared.

Shnitzal:Rada?(Why?)

Courage:Because I think Slenderman will be back in this Challenge.

Toy Soldier:Oh yeah,Did'nt you remember that when Jesse threw him toward the window,he wasen't there anymore.

Graveyard:He's probably on the lose.

Darwin:I just don't want to be killed by him.

Katz:Talking about the demon face?

Shnitzal:Rada rada rada rada?(What do you want?)

Katz:Nothing rock man,i heard you were talking about Slenderman.

Graveyard:He is on the lose.

Katz:Of course he is,he may be todays challenge.

Toy soldier:What makes you say that?

Katz:Haven't you heard?The Chris guy says at morning that where ghost meal,he might mean the challenge will be Slender face.

Darwin:He also say the challenge will be huge.

Katz:Correct,so he is the challege,isen't he dog?

Courage:Uh oh!

X

Chris:Howdy Campers,Welcome to the Wild West Era!

Chef:Where at the beach Chris.

Chris:I know that.

Raj:Wait,so this isn't about another challenge about Slenderman?

Chris:No,But it would be fun,lets put another challenge about him should we chef?

Chef:Alright.

Chris:Thanks for the new challenge Raj.

Raj:Aw man.

Chris:Anyway,the challenge is about something.

Edward:Is it about Butterflys?!

Everyone:0_0

Chris:I could think about that.

Katz:You Idiot!

Chris:Whatever,the challenge is about the one and only famous video game in the 1980's.

Mordecai:Mario!?

Bloo:Space Invaders?!

Jesse:Pacman!?

Chris:You guys are horrible at guessing except Jesse,IT'S PACMAN!

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:I kinda like playing Pacman.**

**Pacster:Alright!Where playing a game that has me in it!  
><strong>

**Bloo:I could not even pass level 33.**

**Rigby:I still can't pass level 1!**

**Jesse:I got the Brains!**

**Frankie:Hopefully Katz dosen't get any funny ideas.**

**Katz:Lets see what do i have to make some sabotaging ideas for this.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:You guys must go the maze and collect the dots while avoiding the cloned ghosts.

Mordecai:Cloned?

Chris:I asked Evil Jesse to make the ghosts from the game to act the same in this that this maze is this different from the original one.

Truffles:We could see that!

Chris:Anyway,each team must pick 3 members to go the maze and collect the dots,which are in these 2 mazes,left is for flaming fire,right is for water team that finishes the maze first ,if both the teams lose all there members,the one that has the most dots avoid the ghosts.

Mordecai:We know that!

Chris:So run into the power pellets to eat them(Literary).Touch a ghost,its gonna hurt,so you will be in the infromery for 1 minute and then you'll be fine,or ask a few obstacles,Like tumble weeds,snakes,and spike traps.

Marcenline:That will hurt us!

Chris:I really don't care,now pick the 3 members.

Jesse:I'll do it.

Mordecai:Really?!

good at Pacman.

Mordecai:I'll go too.

Margaret:Be careful ok?

Mordecai:Sure.(They Kiss)

Katz:Yuck!

Mordecai:Shut up!

Frankie:Katz should go too!

Katz:WHY!?

Frankie:Because you did not nothing yet for the team.

Toy soldier:She's right.

Darwin:Yeah.

Shnitzal:Rada rada rada rada.(He should go.)

Katz:Alright fine!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:They are up to something.**

**Frankie:This makes my day!**

**Camara off:**

X

Marcenline:I'll go,Pacster too and Raj.

Raj:Ok.

Pacster:YES!

X

Chris:Pacster and Mordecai first,Katz and Marcenline second,Jesse and Raj there are a total of 225 dots and go!

X

Katz:Time to sabotage the bird(Grabs a rock and throws it at Mordecai face)

Mordecai:Ahh!(Gets touched by Inky and falls from the ground)

Chris:And team flaming fire score 35,poor score.

**Camara on:**

**Katz:HA!**

**Mordecai:He threw that to make me lose and get elminated!**

**Jesse:I saw that!**

**Camara off:**

Pacster:Time to munch these ghouls.(Eats a power pellet and eats Blinky and Pinky)

Pacster:Yes!

Katz:Pathetic!

Pacster:Hey!(Katz ate Inky and Clyde)

Katz:I'll leave those 2 for you my dear friend.(Goes another way only to fall from the tumbleweed)

Katz:Ouch!

Pacster:Ha!(Gets trapped in a Corner)

Pacster:NO!(Falls down)

Chris:And pacster is out!With a score of 89!Marcenline turn!

Marcenline:Yes!

Katz:Crying that your gonna lose vampire?

Marcenline:Im not crying.

Katz:Why don't you feed on disgusting rats to make you cry.

**Camara on:**

**Marcenline:He is so going down!**

**Camara off:**

Marcenline:Oh really?(Pushes Katz to a spike trap)

Katz:OW!I wish you hade'nt done that!

Marcenline:At least it gave time for a ghost to grab you.

Katz:Say what?(Gets touched by Clyde and falls to the ground dead)

**Camara on:**

**Frankie:Funniest moment ever!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Will Jesse even win since team flaming fire has a score of 67?!

Jesse:I can!(Gets a power pellet and munches the ghosts)

Marcenline:Uh oh!Im cornered!(Falls to the ground dead)

Chris:Team water waves have team flaming fire have try and catch up!.

Raj:OK!

X

Jesse:Where is the last dot!?

Raj:Gotta find it!

Both:Ah ha!(Run toward the dot,but one was grabbed by the ghost and the other grabbed the last dot...

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

...Jesse Wins!

Buizel:YES!

Chris:Team Water waves,time to vote!

Elimination Palace:

Chris:This is ratings gold!Marcenline,Gorgonzola,Edward,Schwick and Raj are out!

All:WHAT?!

Chris:All the votes all go to all of you,so see ya!

(Chef throws them aboard and leaves)

Chris:We are nearly there!55 remain,and 5 will then be gone for the merge to start!Who would return?Who would lose?Find out on the chapter of Total crazy Island!

**Camara on:**

**Rigby:Can wait!Were near the merge!Now i haveto deal with Bloo!**

**Bloo:Alright,near the merge!Hopefully i don't get kick out the next challenge.**

**Mordecai:Can't believe Katz is still he does not make it to the merge.**

**Katz:Now im Getting somewhere,as soon as the merge starts,i'll eliminate them all!(Laughing EVILLY)**

**Cajun Fox:Ha!Getting that money might be a piece of cake in the merge!**

**Lazlo:I never knew i would made it this far.**

**Patsy:Alright,the merge would be great if we want to take out Katz!**

**Shnitzal:Rada rada rada rada(One more chapter)**

**Jesse:Yes!Near the merge!But i have to deal with katz and CJ together.:(**

**CJ:I knew i'll get there!Once the merge starts,i'll elminate that boy and his friends!And take back my Mordecool once Margaret is gone!**

**Margaret:Can't believe im near the merge with my handsome boyfriend.I better watch out for CJ.**

**Ice King:I never knew i get this far in a competion before.**

**Courage:Katz is still in,CJ wants revenge,and Cajun Fox is still trying to take me out!**

**Mac:This is Awesome!Near the merge!Wonder who will leave next.**

**Cajun Fox:Getting closer to the money is just what i to take out Blue bird and red bird,red head,the boy and his friends,and that dumb dog!Then i'll win for sure!**

**Blinky(V):HA!Near the merge and that idiot black ninja did'nt make it!The only thing in my way is that cat.**

**Pinky(C):I'll try and win this thing and try not to get eliminated winning this for paccums(Wink)**

**Pacster:My time here was kinda great until a certain CAT made enemys with me.**

**Pacster:After hes out,I have to deal with Betrayus.**

**Betrayus:Ha!Never knew i get this far,now i deal with this pacpest to get my money!**

**Buttler:Now i can work on my own to win this!**

**Carl:Yes!I knew i'll get there!Now to deal with Katz and CJ together!**

**Chimchar:Soon those 2 are gone for good!**

**Buizel:Can wait until those 2 are out.**

**Inky(V):I really knew i made it this far!**

**Clyde(V):I need to go further!**

**Jay:Me and Nya are left,so were gonna make it far!**

**Darwin:I got to win this!**

**Katz:Pity.**

**Camara off:**

**101th-Slenderman**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Eduardo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Finn**

**82nd-Lee**

**81st-Sarah**

**80th-May**

**79th-Dusk**

**78th-Harold**

**77th-Anais**

**76th-Nicole**

**75th-Jake**

**74th-Skips**

**73rd-Flame Princess**

**72nd-Cole**

**71st-Zane**

**70th-Pinky(V)**

**69th-Princess Bubblegum**

**68th-Double d**

**67th-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**66th-Chad**

**65th-Prize Pod**

**64th-Ed(Returned)**

**63rd-Mung**

**62nd-Kai**

**61st-Marie**

**60th-Shadow**

**59th-Raj**

**58th-Schwick**

**57th-Edward**

**56th-Gorgonzola**

**55th-Marcenline**

**Merge Time in One chapter!YAY!:D review and like!**


	23. Diner is served

Chapter 23:Diner is served.

Mess Hall:

Courage:Can't wait until the merge!

Mordecai:Me too!

Margaret:Yeah but,Cj and Katz are still here.

Jesse:Yup,were gonna have to team up if we want them to leave.

Mordecai:Yeah because i can't stand th...(Gets hit by a spitball)

Mordecai:WHAT THE!?(Unfolds the paper and read)

_Why don't you get a life and give up the money to me so that you and your girlfriend can leave and go live with your nasty house where you 2 will eat worms everyday until you die idiotic disgusting bird._

_Sincerely Katz and Cajun Fox_

Mordecai:WHAT!?(Getting mad!)

Jesse:Calm down.

Mordecai:I can't wait till you leave KATZ!Since your the evilist villain in this island and you smell like get fish from dumbster and lick your fur to get that disgusting smell off since you pee everywhere around you and get dirty in your collection of spiders.

Bloo:WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rigby:Katz got creamed!

Katz:You nonsence idiotic bird!(Tackles Mordecai)

Jesse:Alright,i have enough of Katz!(Used his staff to zap Katz with thunder)

Katz:I wish you haden't done that!

Jesse:Any word you say would get you nowhere in your lousy brain.

Chris:And i was gonna let the fight to ruin the moment.

Mordecai:he started it along with that dumb fox!

Cajun Fox:You shut up Blue bird!

Lazlo:That fight was terrible!

Katz:You and your big mouth are always terrible.

Patsy:Don't say that to him!

Katz:I can say that to anyone i want.

Jesse:But you cannot say that to us Katz.

Chris:Anyway,Time for the last challenge before the merge!

Bloo:Sweet!

Chris:And the challenge is a cook off!You will have to make delicious food and serve it to the guest/judge today to rate your one the judge approves the most is the winner and the losers will send 5 people home tonight,so please welcome our judge/guest "Awesome Writer 100"!

Awesome Writer 100:Glad to be here!

Chris:He will test your food and rate it!Now make something delicious please.

X

Cajun Fox:How bout we make one of my famous stews?

Mordeca:No way!

Courage:One of his stews have a grandma for an ingredient!

Jesse:WHAT!?

Mordecai:No way where letting you cook!

Frankie:I'll cook him some delicious pancakes.

Mordecai:Alright!Frankie is cooking!

Katz:Red head here will just make us lose.

Frankie:WHAT DID YOU SAY!?(Tackles Katz)

30 seconds later

Katz:Someone get me a doctor.

Frankie:That will teach you!

Courage:I'll get the ingredients.

Frankie:Ok.

X

Endive:i'll should be the cook since im a famous cook.

Pacster:Alright.

Endive:Now to served the gentleman with some delicious soup.I need 4 helpers.

Pacster:Me.

Cylindria:Me.

Dig Dug:Me.

Trixie:Me.

Endive:Now here at the ingredients i need...

X

Frankie:Flour,Eggs,butter,.etc.

Courage:On it!

X

Endive:Excellent!Now to start the soup.

Pacster:How long will it take?

Endive:15 Minutes.

X

Frankie:I need 15 minutes!

Inky(V):OK!

George:Hopefully we don't get any distrations!

X

Frankie:And now for the syrup(Looks for syrup)

Cajun Fox:She's gone,let's make these pancakes a little spicy(Laughing Evilly and puts hot sauce in the pancakes)

X

Chris:You guys got 3 minutes!

Awesome Writer 100:Can't wait to taste the food thet made!

(3 minutes)

Chris:Times up!Bring your dish to Awesome Writer 100 and he would judge your food!

Endive:I made a delicious bowl of soup,hope you like it.

Awesome Writer 100:Thanks!(Tastes the soup)I'll give it a 8.

Team Water Waves:YEAH!

Chris:Team Flaming Fire?

Frankie:We made some Pancakes.

Awesome Writer 100:I love Pancakes!(Takes a bite and spite the pancakes out)

Awesome Writer 100:WHAT THE HECK WHERE IN THIS PANCAKES!?

Frankie:What!?There normal Pancakes.

Awesome Writer 100:I think you just put hot sauce in it!MY MOUTH IS BURNING!(Gets a drink of water)

Awesome Writer 100:Better!I'll give that a 2!

Frankie:WHAT!?

Chris:Looks like Flaming Fire are heading for elimination tonight!

**Camara on:**

**Frankie:Those Pancakes i made did not had hot sauce!I think someone sabotage us!**

**Mordecai:Who put hot sauce in those pancakes!?**

**Jesse:I suspect Katz!**

**Chimchar:Its Katz!**

**Carl:KATZ!**

**Clyde(V):I really did not expect that.**

**Camara off:**

Elimination Palace:

Chris:Alright time to vote your losers!

**Camara on:**

**Courage:Katz has to leave and Cajun Fox!But which?**

**Kitty:Margaret has got to go!**

**Jesse:KATZ!**

**Chimchar:Cajun Fox has my vote this time.**

**Thomas:Frankie screw this up.**

**Katz:Red Head,Blue Bird,Red Bird or the Boy?**

**Cajun Fox:That Fire Monkey has his time!**

**Jay:HARD!**

**Nya:Johnny.**

**Lazlo:Cajun Fox is up to i think Toy soldier.**

**Patsy:Ice King wasent very helpful.**

**Ice King:That weird kid that has the board is crazy.**

**Johnny:Look Plank,Who should we vote for?**

**Toy Soldier:I should vote for Ice king.**

**Grave Yard:Johnny!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:The loser's are Ice king,Toy soldier, Graveyard,Hive Five Ghost and Johnny

Mordecai:WHAT!?

Chris:Its on the votes!

Hive Five ghost:Aw man.

Toy soldier:WHO VOTED FOR ME!?

Graveyard:AND ME?!

these losers outta here!

X

Chris:49 reamain!The merge is Here and who would come back!?Find out in the next chapter of Total Crazy Island!

**101th-Slenderman(Im am not gonna ask!)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Edauardo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Finn**

**82nd-Lee**

**81st-Sarah**

**80th-May**

**79th-Dusk**

**78th-Harold**

**77th-Anais**

**76th-Nicole**

**75th-Jake**

**74th-Skips**

**73rd-Flame Princess**

**72nd-Cole**

**71st-Zane**

**70th-Pinky(V)**

**69th-Princess Bubblegum**

**68th-Double D**

**67th-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**66th-Chad**

**65th-Prize Pod**

**64th-Ed(Returned)**

**63rd-Mung**

**62nd-Kai**

**61st-Marie**

**60th-Shadow**

**59th-Raj**

**58th-Schwick**

**57th-Edward**

**56th-Gorgonzola**

**55th-Marcenline**

**54th-Johnny**

**53rd-Ice King**

**52nd-Hive-Five Ghost**

**51st-Toy Soldier**

**50th-Graveyard**

**Water Buzel:Finally The merge!**

**Awesome Writer:Read and review!XD**


	24. The Merge!

Chapter 24:The Merge!

10:00 A.M

Mess Hall:

Chris:Greetings campers!

Inky(V):What is it?

Chris:It's time for the merge!

Mordecai:Sweet!

Chris:Which means you guys are no longer in teams!

Bloo:Yes!Finally away from Rigby!

Rigby:I'll get you out in no time!

Chris:So,everyone must meet me at the docks pronto!

X

Chris:Anyway,since its the merge,I decided to bring back 11 contestants back!Also because all the adventure time characters did not make it to the they come!(Points to a boat)

Blinky(V):Theres no way that dumb ninja is coming back!and thats a fact!

(Cole stepped out)

Blinky(V):NO!Your suppose to be out!

Cole:Think again idiot!

(Marcenline stepped out)

Marcenline:Whats up ya'll?

Courage:Good thing your here!

Marcenline:Thanks Courage!

(Schwick stepped out)

Schwick:You will pay for the ones that voted for me!

Blinky(C):In your dreams,Cockrouch!

(Gorgonzola stepped out)

Gorgonzola:Im gonna eliminate you all!

Cajun Fox:Please,im the one that will rule this competion!

Mordecai:Theres no way your winning!

Cajun Fox:Luckys my middle name blue bird!

(Edward stepped out)

Edward:I'll get you all!

(Double D stepped out)

Double D:Hey guys!

Eddy:Good thing your here!

(Zane stepped out)

Zane:Good thing that pink ghost isen't here,but that robot is still in!

Trixie:Whatever you're a robot too imbecile!

Zane:Rrrrrggghhh...

(Pinky(V) stepped out)

Pinky(V):Look who's talking!

Zane:Aw come on!

(Toy soldier and Graveyard stepped out)

Toy Soldier:Im gonna eliminate the ones that voted us off!

Graveyard:YEAH!

Chris:And the last one that is returning is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...FINN!

Finn:Aw slamacow!

Marcenline:Yes!Finn is back!

Mordecai:What's up Finn.

(They hive five!)

Inky(V):Are these contestants are back because they are our friends and enemys?

Chris:Yup!

Blinky(V):Curse you Chris!

Chris:Anyway,since there are 60 of you now,we have about a few more chapters before 1 is the winner!

Bloo:Alright!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:I can feel that money right now!Just a few more and that money will be mine!**

**Buizel:Alright!**

**Mordecai:This is awesome!But Katz is still in!Along with that fox!**

**Cajun Fox:Lets see,we have red head,blue bird,red bird,the boy and his friends,and that red ghost!and that dumb dog and the Vampire!**

**Courage:Hopefully i make it far.**

**Mac:I never i get this far!**

**Bloo:That money will belong to me!**

**Rigby:Soon i'll get every video game with that money!**

**Double D:I just hope me and eddy don't get eliminated early.**

**Patsy:Alright the merge!**

**Lazlo:I hope me and Pasty make it far before that cat.**

**Margaret:I think Kitty is trying to hide her feelings about Katz.**

**Kitty:I don't like KATZ!(Blushes)**

**Carl:Its Cj and Katz!Those 2 are out numbered!**

**CJ:Now i have to try and eliminate those 8 and get my bird back!**

**Frankie:This is so Cool!But with Katz?He just kills the moment.**

**Jesse:I better watch out of CJ and Katz in this.**

**Inky(V):Seriously why did brought back our friends and enemys?!**

**Clyde(V):I think Chris wants to get more ratings.**

**Chimchar:Alright the Merge!**

**Pikachu:This would be better if Katz and CJ are out already.**

**Marcenline:Katz will get what he derserves soon!**

**Schwick:That magic kid has got to go!**

**Camara off:**

**Finally the Merge!Things are gonna get ugly!:)**


	25. Tile or BOOM 2!

Chapter 25:Tile or Boom 2!

Mess Hall:

Blinky(V):Hey Mordecai?

Mordecai:What?

Blinky(V):I need you to eliminate Cole.

Mordecai:Depends,Will you vote for Katz?

Blinky(V):Of course!Hes my second enemy,but Cole is first!

Mordecai:Deal!(Shook hands)

**Camara on:**

**Blinky(V):Cole will be gone very soon!Then,its that cat!**

**Mordecai:Who ever knew i would ever be in a alliance with a ghost?**

**Camara off:**

Lazlo:Who do you think will leave next?

Courage:I say Katz.

Patsy:Yeah he is out numbered by us!

Chris:Ready for your challenge?

Bloo:I was born ready!

Rigby:In your dreams!

Bloo:Shut up!

Chris:Anyway,before i tell the challenge,in the merge,there are some chris heads around the there are a total of 3.

Cajun Fox:What do we do with those?

Chris:Simple,they'll protect from getting kick them when you want it,but they are hidden,so look carefully.

**Camara on:**

**Katz:I got this in the bag!**

**Mordecai:I better find it before Katz!  
><strong>

**Cajun Fox:This is just too easy!**

**Cole:Red ghost here is gonna lose!**

**Jay:I better look for it!**

**Camara on:**

Chris:Also the person that wins a challenge will get invincibily and cannot be voted for!

Bloo:AWESOME!

Chris:You're Challenge is a old challenge!

Courage:Oh no!Not Slenderman!

Chris:Much worser than that!Its Tile or BOOM 2!

Mordecai:WHAT!?I hate that one!

Frankie:Even those heartless!

Chris:Anyway follow me to the challenge!

X

Chris:This is gonna get ugly!The River is much bigger and the tiles mostly bombs!And to top it must try and get to the other side of the river,First one wins invincibily!Also instead of heartless,I have the Evil dowers again!

Evil Jesse:Prepare to go down!Especially Courage!

Courage:What did i do to you?

Inky(V):You've been in this competion long enough!

Cajun Fox:This day gets better and better!

Chris:And go!

X

Margaret:This is really hard!

Mordecai:Yeah!

Katz:Afraid Birds?

Mordecai:No way im losing to you!(Starts Hopping)

Katz:Lets see how you like it!(Grabs Mordecai's leg and brings him down the water.)

Chris:Mordecai is first to be out!

Mordecai:He cheated!

Katz:Did I?

Margaret:That's not Nice!(Gets pushed by Kitty and falls)

Margaret:Hey!

Chris:Margarets out!

Kitty:You derserved that!

X

Pasty:Lazlo?

Lazlo:What?

Patsy:WATCH OUT!(Pushes Lazlo out the way and they landed on another tile)

Evil Jesse:Miss!Dang it!

X

Jesse:Alright!I have enough of my evil self!(Zaps lighting at him)

Evil Jesse:Why you!(Zaps him off the tile)

Chris:Jesse is out!

Chimchar:No fair!(Steps on a tile and explodes towards the air and falls)

Chris:Im really enjoying this!

Bloo:Well for us its not!(Gets blown up)

Bloo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Falls towards the water)

Rigby:Take that Bloo!(Laughs)

Evil Chimchar:Lets see how you like fire Rigby!

Rigby:Uh oh!(Falls towards the water)

Double D:Is that really necessary?!

Evil Buizel:It is!(Puts a Cannon ball on a cannon pointing at him)

Double D:0_0(Gets cannon balled toward the water)

X

Cajun Fox:This is Just to easy!

Katz:Except we have those idiots behind us!

(Cajun Fox blew up)

Jesse:Bye Bye!

X

Buizel:Come on!Katz is near the other side!

(Katz blew up and landed on a tile)

Katz:Too close!

Buizel:I wished you lose!

Katz:Really?Then how about a little bomb?

Buizel:Huh?

(Buizel blew up)

Katz:Now for the mouse)

Pikachu:Oh i'll beat you!

X

Lazlo:Just a little bit closer!(Gets zapped and falls)

Patsy:Lazlo no!(Her tile blew up and landed on the water)

Chris:It's just Katz and Pikachu!Who will win?

Katz:Obliously me!

Pikachu:In your dreams cat!(Starts hopping toward the end)

Katz:Oh i will!(Starts hopping towards him)

Chris:Katz is on the lead!Now Pikachu is on the lead!...No wait Katz is on the...

Edward:Can you quit That!?

(One managed to make it and the other blew up)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Chris:Katz WINS!

(Pikachu just fall to the river in time)

Chimchar:Aw what!?

Chris:So no votes for him tonight!Time for elimination!

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:I hate this!**

**Margaret:She pushed me!**

**CJ:(Laughing)Kitty just pushed Margaret!**

**Courage:This is not good!**

**Inky(V):Aw man!**

**Cajun Fox:Bye bye blue bird!**

**Katz:Blue Bird will meet his end today!**

**Mac:Mordecai was the first to lose in the challenge.**

**Bloo:Rigby will not survive this time!**

**Rigby:Bloo!**

**Double D:I just hope im not eliminated this time.**

**Blinky(V):Black Ninja is so gone!**

**Cole:Bye bye red ghost!  
><strong>

**Blinky(C):Unfair!  
><strong>

**Kitty:Margaret really needs to go!**

**Dig Dug:This is really hard!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:As I said,Katz cannot be voted off,so pick the 5 to get out!

X

Chris:Now for the votes!Cole has has 2!

Cole:WHAT!?

Chris:Blinky(V) has 1!

Blinky(V):Pity.

Chris:Endive you have 1,make that 2,now 3,4,5.

Endive:This can't be!

Chris:Truffles your tied with her!

Truffles:WHO VOTED FOR ME?!

Chris:Bloo and Rigby just 1 vote.

Bloo:Whatever!

Chris:Pacster,Cylindria and Pinky(C) you guys have 6 votes!

Pacster:Aw man!

Pinky(C):NO!

Cylindria:Uh oh!

Chris:Mordecai you have and Endive have 6 now!Mordecai you have 6 votes!

Mordecai:WHAT!?

Katz:Finally Blue bird is leaving!

Chris:Don't get overjoyed Katz because Jeremy has 6 as well!

Jeremy:WHAT!?

Chris:Now these votes will break the tie breaker!The one that's staying is...

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...Mordecai!

Mordecai:YES!

Katz:WHAT!?

Mordecai:Ha!In your face KATZ!

Pacster:Wait so six of us are leaving?

Chris:Yup!6 will now leave each day!

Katz:You have got to be kidding me!

Jesse:Bye bye KATZ!

Katz:Shut up idiot!

X

Chris:Shocker,am i right?Mordecai nearly got eliminated and Katz won the challenge.6 down,54 to go!Who will leave on Total Crazy Island!

X

**Cole-Blinky(V),Mordecai(2)**

**Blinky(V)-Cole(1)**

**Bloo-Rigby(1)**

**Rigby-Bloo(1)**

**Mordecai-Kitty,Katz,Cajun Fox,Schwick,Mac,Eddy(6)**

**Pacster-Toy Soldier,Betrayus,Buttocks(Dr.),Buttler,Edward,Gorgonzola,Gumball,Penny(8)**

**Cylindria-Pinky(C),Zane,Trixie,Pinky(V),Shirley,Jeremy,Truffles,Panini(8)**

**Pinky(C)-Eileen,Cylindria,Margaret,Marcenline,Endive,Double D,CJ,Dig Dug(8)**

**Jeremy-Pacster,Blinky(C),Jesse,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Pikachu,Buizel,Chimchar,Carl(9)**

**Endive-Thomas,Courage,Frankie,Wilt,Lazlo,Pasty,Finn,George(8)**

**Truffles-Pooka(Orange),Pooka(Blue),Jay,Nya,Inky(C),Clyde(C),Darwin,Schnitzal(8)**

**101th-Slenderman(Lol)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Edaurdo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Lee**

**82nd-Sarah**

**81st-May**

**80th-Dusk**

**79th-Harold**

**78th-Anais**

**77th-Nicole**

**76th-Jake**

**75th-Skips**

**74th-Flame Princess**

**73rd-Princess Bubblegum**

**72nd-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**71st-Chad**

**70th-Prize Pod**

**69th-Ed(Returned)**

**68th-Mung**

**67th-Kai**

**66th-Marie**

**65th-Shadow**

**64th-Raj**

**63rd-Johnny**

**62nd-Ice Kig**

**61st-Hive-Five Ghost**

**60th-Jeremy**

**59th-Endive**

**58th-Truffles**

**57th-Pinky(C)(Returned)**

**56th-Cylindria**

**55th-Pacster**

**Read and Review!**


	26. The Woods,The Papers,and The Slenderman!

Chapter 26:The Woods,The Papers and The Slenderman!

10:00 P.M

Mordecai:Alright Guys lets go to sleep,im getting tired!(Heading toward the cabin)

Courage:I need sleep!

Chris:ITS CHALLENGE TIME!

Betrayus:WHAT!?

Mordecai:Its the Middle of the night!

Courage:Its ten o clock Mordecai.

Chris:I don't care if your tired because a special Freak show will make another apperence in the challenge!

Mordecai:Aw man!Not Evil Jesse again!

Chris:Actually it's not them!

Courage:Wait,you DON'T MEAN..

Chris:Yup,i mean it!The Guest is Slenderman!

Courage:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Katz:Afraid Dumb dog of a useless faceless man?

Courage:Katz,hes more dangerous than you and also he did caught you!

Katz:Whatever.

Chris:Your challenge is to find the 8 pages in the woods and avoid the evil Slenderman!The one that finds all the pages and does not get caught by Slenderman wins!Now go!

X

Mordecai:I can't believe i nearly lost!

Courage:Yeah,i thought you were about to leave!

Margaret:Hey,should we have not split up?

Courage:Its just the 3 of us.I hope slenderman is not nearby,Hes worser than all the enemies i faced.

Mordecai:Don't worry Courage,You still got us on our side.

Margaret:Guys...

Courage:What?

Mordecai:Oh my!(Points that a group of heartless are coming)

Courage:RUN!

X

Mac:So where is this page?

Bloo:Probably at the trees.

Frankie:Yeah right Bloo.

Wilt:Hey guys look!(Points a page)

Pages 1/8

Wilt:It says don't look or it takes you.

Bloo:Thats it!?Just that!?I expected that there would be something behind us trying to chase us.

(Courage,Margaret and Mordecai are running pass them)

Courage:Guys RUN!

Bloo:From who?

Mac:The Heartless!

Frankie:Lets get out of here!

X

Betrayus:Hmm...Now where would this page be?

Buttler:Mind taking the road sir?

Betrayus:Roads will lead us nowhere!

Buttocks(Dr.):He does have a point.

Eddy:Because theres a page in that large looking tree.

Betrayus:All right!The first page we got!

Pages 2/8

Darwin:It says no no no...no with Slenderman in it.

Double D:We still have to find the other pages.(Slenderman appeared)

Eddy:Oh no...(Everything turned static)

X

Pages 1/8

Rigby:Hey look a page on the floor.

Blinky(V):It says no no no...no with Slenderman in it.

Pages 2/8

(The page gets taken)

Blinky(V):What?!Who took it!?

Katz:So long suckers!

Blinky(V):You!Rigby!Lets follow HIM!

(Slenderman appered behind them)

X

Mac:Guys they are still behind us!

Mordecai:Run faster!

Courage:Wait i see Slenderman!

Mordecai:Run the other way!

X

Cajun Fox:I would find the page for you Baby.

Kitty:Im am not your girlfriend!

Cajun Fox:Fiesty i see?

Kitty:I don't like you!

Katz:Quit with arguements and lets go!That coon and red ghost are after us along with that Slenderman!

CJ:Those 2 are coming from the left of us and Slenderman is coming from the right!

Schwick:Then split up!

X

Schnitzal:Rada rada rada rada?(Why does it have to be so foggy?)

Toy Soldier:Relax,the others must have found the other lets look for the other pages.

Graveyard:Found it!

Pages 3/8

Schnitzal:Rada rada rada rada?(Anyone hear that?)

Toy Soldier:Hear what?

Schnizal:Rada rada(Never mind)

(Slenderman appeared behind them)

X

Thomas:Guys i think this would be easier if we just followed the paths.

Inky(C):Alright,we have'nt found no page in the trees.

Clyde(C):Guys!Found it!(Grabs the page from a rock)

Jay:A picture of the woods?!

Pages 4/8

Nya:Jay?

Jay:What is it?

Nya:Hes behind you...

Clyde(C):WHAT!?(Everything turned static)

X

Pages 3/8

George:SHHH!I heard screaming...

(10 seconds later)

Pooka(Orange):That sounded terrible!

Pooka(Blue):Slenderman must have caught them!

George:Come on!Lets go.

(Slenderman appeared behind them)

X

Jesse:These woods seem familiar...

Chimchar:Are these gas tanks?

Buizel:They may lead us to a page.

Carl:So lets search around them.

Pikachu:Ok.(40 seconds later)

Inky(V):Ohhh...what do we have here?(Grabs the page)

Pages 4/8

Clyde(V):This is really weird since the fact that Slenderman kills people by just looking at his face.

Carl:His face is a big mystery.

Pikachu:Wait a minute is that Katz?!(Points to the left and sees Katz,CJ and Kitty running away)

Jesse:Wonder who is chasing them?(Looks behind them and sees Rigby and Blinky(V) chasing them)

Pikachu:What the?!

Buizel:Why are they running from them!?

Chimchar:Look right!

(Sees Schwick and Cajun Fox running away while Slenderman is chasing them)

Jesse:That FIEND!Hes back!

Chimchar:Lets get him!

X

George:This tunnel is weird.

Pooka(Blue):Theres a page!

Pages 5/8

George:Alright!But we better not look behind,Slenderman is behind us already.

Pooka(Orange):True,lets go.

X

George:Hey look!These look like poles or something.

Pooka(Blue):Alright!Another page!

Pages 6/8

Pooka(Orange):Lets go.

X

George:Whats this building?

Pooka(Blue):Look like some sort of bathroom place.

Pooka(Orange):Lets explore!

X

Marcenline:This buliding might have a page guys.

Lazlo:Also to take cover because slenderman is behind us!

Patsy:Get in now!

X

Marcenline:Oh its just you guys.

George:What are you doing?

Lazlo:Finding the pages.

Patsy:Found it!

Pages 7/8

Pooka(Orange):I don't like this noise!

(Slenderman appeared)

Lazlo:RUN!

X

Mordecai:Are you guys ok?

Frankie:Yeah!

Mac:I think we lost them!

Dig Dug:What?!We just stumble into all the contestants left!

Cole:Looks like were the only ones left since Slender idiot took the others!

Wilt:Do i see Katz?!

Katz:I can't believe this lead us to these idiots.

Cole:You shut up KATZ!

Mordecai:YEAH!I hated you since the beginning.

Mac:Guys,don't fight.

Cajun Fox:Wow!That Slender guy can sure run fast!

Schwick:We just lost him a while ago.

Katz:Those pages were taken be someone!

Blinky(V):AHA!Give us back our page cat!

Rigby:Yeah!

Katz:In your dreams you could!

Jesse:Where is he!?

Mordecai:Where is who?

Chimchar:Slenderman!We saw him chasing Cajun Fox and Schwick!

Lazlo:Guys!

Bloo:Lazlo?

Patsy:There you are!

Marcenline:We been looking for you.

George:And to make it all have 7 pages and Slenderman is behind us.

Katz:That guy is such a...(Gets grabbed by a tenticale from Slenderman)

George:Uh oh!

Courage:Hey look!The final page!

Mordecai:Courage get it!(Gets grabbed)

Courage:Got to win!

(The others get grabbed)

Courage:YAY!(Grabs the page)

Pages 1/8

Courage:But i gotta get the other pages!

Pages 2/8

Pages 3/8

Pages 4/8

Pages 5/8

Pages 6/8

Pages 7/8

(Gets grabbed by slenderman and tries to reach the final page)

Courage:Come on!Come on!(Grabs it)

Pages 8/8 Complete!

Courage:YES!

(Slenderman dissapears)

Chris:Courage wins!So no votes for him tonight!

Katz:What!?

Mordecai:Ha!Time for you to leave Katz!

Elimination Ceremony:

Chris:Anyway since Katz,Dig Dug,Gumball,Penny,Mac and Thomas nearly got all the votes,Guess they are out!

Katz:Im not leaving!

Mordecai:What makes you say that?

(Katz took out the Chris head from his pocket and gave it to Chris)(Everyone was shocked)

Mordecai:NO!I can't be!

Chris:It is!Katz is not eliminated!Besides,how did you get it?

Katz:I found it in one of corridors in that bathroom place.

Chris:Well,since Katz has the head,looks like Panini is leaving!

Panini:WHAT!?

Chris:Yeah you are leaving,Gorgonzola voted for you.

Gorgonzola:Ha!See ya!

Panini:Gorgonzola you will pay!

Thomas:Bye guys,hope you win.

Mordecai:Bye Thomas.

Courage:Bye.

Wilt:Bye.

Dig Dug:At least the Fygars did make it this see ya.

Gumball:Darwin,Try and win!

Penny:See ya!

Mac:Bye bloo.

Bloo:Goodbye mac!

Chris:Anyway,you 6 to the boat of losers.

X

Chris:Shocking,Courage won against Slenderman,Katz found one of the chris heads,and panini is voted out!Who will leave next on Total Crazy Island!

(Slenderman Appeared and then everything turns static and see him)

Chris:WHAT THE!?

(Everything turns blank)

**101th-Slenderman(Lol)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Eduardo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Lee**

**82nd-Sarah**

**81st-May**

**80th-Dusk**

**79th-Harold**

**78th-Anais**

**77th-Nicole**

**76th-Jake**

**75th-Skips**

**74th-Flame Princess**

**73rd-Princess Bubblegum**

**72nd-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**71st-Chad**

**70th-Prize Pod**

**69th-Ed(Returned)**

**68th-Mung**

**67th-Kai**

**66th-Marie**

**65th-Shadow**

**64th-Raj**

**63rd-Jonny**

**62nd-Ice King**

**61st-Hive-Five Ghost**

**60th-Jeremy**

**59th-Endive**

**58th-Truffles**

**57th-Pinky(C)(Returned)**

**56th-Cylindria**

**55th-Pacster**

**54th-Mac**

**53rd-Gumball**

**52nd-Penny**

**51st-Dig Dug**

**50th-Thomas**

**49th-Panini(Returned)**

**Water Buizel-Read and review!**


	27. Truth or Dare 2

Chapter 27:Truth or Dare 2!

(10:00 a.m)

Chris:Good morning Campers!

Mordecai:(Yawns)Time to get some breakfast!

X

Mess hall:

Lazlo:I have some feeling that Katz is up to something.

Mordecai:Yeah,even through last challenge Chris said that Slenderman was the those Heartless were in the challenge too.

Margaret:Wonder why they where there.

Patsy:Well,im going to find the Chris head to keep Katz from getting any closer for the win.(Trips and Landed on Lazlo)

Patsy:OW!

Lazlo:Ouch!

Patsy:(Blushes)Oh sorry Lazlo.

Lazlo:(Blushes)Yea sorry about that.

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:Way to go dude,i saw blushing on them.**

**Margaret:Aw cute!**

**Katz:Those 2 are getting closer.**

**Jesse:Katz thinks hes lucky,well i'll have another thing coming for him!**

**Cajun Fox:48 of us left,this competion would be good as mine!**

**Camara off:**

Jay:Wonder where Chris is.

Toy Soldier:That guy has some strange emotions.

Graveyard:For sure!

Chris:Greetings Final 48!

Bloo:Awesome,just Rigby left,and then this competion would be good as mine!

Rigby:I can't wait till your out blob!

Bloo:Shut up!

Chris:Anyway,Jay?

Jay:What is it?

Chris:Would you dare to kiss Nya?

Jay:Uhhh(Blushes)

Nya:(Blushes)

Mordecai:Hold on!

Jesse:Yeah!This is not truth or dare again is it?

Chris:Looks like you figure out todays challenge.

Chimchar:That cat would just make us lose!

Katz:Indeed i'll do!

Buizel:Shut up!

Chris:Anyway meet me outside pronto!

X

Chris:Ready for some truth or dares?!

Courage:Not really.

Rigby:HA!Wimp!

Mordecai:Rigby!

Chris:Anyway,instead of daring and telling truth about each spinner will tell who should be dared or tell a truth.

Chris:The other spinner shows all the eliminated contestants,which have a piece paper which will tell that you must reveal a nasty truth or ugly dare.

Chris:The person that lands on the first spinner must roll the other spinner to receive you know what.

Mordecai:Aw man.

Chris:And you must try and take every truth or dare because you guys won't be voting for each other,the ones that refuse to take a dare or not reveal a truth will be eliminated,i need 6 to end the game!Losers will be lauched by the ejecto seat!

Courage:That doesen't seem safe.

Chris:Of course its not(Chuckles)Anyway,time for a spin!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Mordecai)

Mordecai:Aw man!(Spins the second spinner and gets Chowder)

Mordecai:Eat a chicken under 1 minute.

Chris:Chef,bring the cooked chicken!

(The cooked chicken was placed on Mordecais lap.)

Courage:Are you sure it's not an alien?

Chris:No,The Chicken From Outer Space is at playa de losers.

Courage:Oh good.

(Mordecai took a bite,then took another,then 10 bites later,he finished)

Mordecai:Im so full!

Katz:You called yourself a foul?(Laughs and gets zapped by Jesse)

Katz:I wished you haden't done that.

Jesse:You derserved it.

Buizel:Yeah!

Katz:Shut up weasel!

(Spins the spinner and it landed in Patsy)

Patsy:I hope its a good one!(Spins the second spinner and it landed in Clam)

Patsy:Reveal your emotions to your crush?!

Chris:Don't do it,then your out.

Patsy:Alright!Lazlo,I like you more as a friend.

Lazlo:I kinda feel the same way too Patsy.(Blushes)

Patsy:You do!?(Sunddenly an anker nearly crushed Pasty)

Patsy:What the?!(Looks up)

Evil Jesse:I bet it would have hurt Patsy.(Laugh evilly)

Lazlo:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Evil Jesse:Simple,trying to destroy you!

Chris:You might have to do that later guys.

Evil Chimchar:Alright!You guys are lucky!(Leaves)

Chris:Anyway time for a spin!(Spins the spinner,and it landed on Margaret)

Margaret:I hope its not bad.

(Spins the other spinner and it landed on Kevin)

Margaret:Punch your worst Kitty!

Kitty:WHAT!?)Gets punched by Margaret)

Kitty:OW!

Katz:Don't you hurt my Girlfriend!

Everyone:Your girlfriend?!O_O

Katz:I meant friend.(Blushes)

Margaret:Knew it!

Mordecai:Katz has a crush!

Kitty:You do have a crush on me?

Katz:Alright fine,i do.

Kitty:(Blushes)Me too.

Katz:Looks like we became something.(Kisses Kitty)

Everyone:0_0

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:That has got to be the disgusting thing i saw in my life!**

**Mordecai:Oh my god!(Pukes)  
><strong>

**Margaret:I knew it!**

**Cole:WHAT THE?!**

**Blinky(V):Time to sabotage those love Cats!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Anyway,time for a spin!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Double D)

Double D:Oh boy!(Spins the other spinner and it landed on Ed)

Double D:Drink all the Gravy made by chef.

Chef:Lucky for you,its spicy!

Double D:Oh no!(Drinks the gravy and spits is out!)

Double D:My mouth is on Fire!

Chris:Sorry Double D,but you failed.

Double D:No!

Chris:Bye bye!(Presses a button and Double D gets launched away form here)

Lazlo:I hope hes ok.

Chris:NEXT!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Finn)

Finn:Oh glob!(Spind the other spinner and it landed on Coco)

Finn:Defeat at least 10 Heartless?(Heartless appeared)

Finn:Easy!

X

Finn:That was too easy!

Chris:Next!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Schwick)

Schwick:Not cool!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Thomas)

Schwick:Drink Rigby's Rigjuice!?

Chris:Chef,Bring the rig juice!

Chef:This stuff smells really bad.

Schwick:What!?Now way im drinking that!

Chris:Oh well,then see ya!

Schwick:No wait!...(Gets launched)

Schwick:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Next!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Gorgonzola)

Gorgonzola:Lets get this over with.(Spins the spinner and it landed on Skips)

Gorgonzola:Fight a shark!?

Chris:Gonna do it?

Gorgonzola:Fine!

X

Chris:Let the match begin!

(The shark punched Gorgonzola at his face,then he punched him in the nose)

Courage:I can't watch!

Edward:Chicken!

(Then knocked out Gorgonzola with his teeth coming off)

Gorgonzola:Did i win?

Chris:Nope,you lost,so see ya!

Gorgonzola:Curse this competetion!(Gets launched in the air)

Chris:Alright,next!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Darwin)

Darwin:On,i hope i don't lose!Im the last waterson here!

(Spins the spinner and it landed on Sarah)

Darwin:Call Chef Fat?!

Chef:What did you say?!

Darwin:Nothing,Chris I eliminate myself!And make it quick!

Chris:Well see ya!(Launches Darwin to the air)

Darwin:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Next!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Buttock(Dr.)

Bottocks(Dr.):Oh this better be good!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Kai)

Bottocks(Dr.):Fight Mordecai?

Mordecai:Really?

Chris:It says he wins then your out.

X

Buttocks(Dr.):I can't even lay a punch at this bird!(Gets punched again knocking him out)

Mordecai:Sorry dude.

Chris:See ya Buttocks(Dr.)

Buttocks(Dr.):I can't lose now!(Gets launched)

Buttocks(Dr.):AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris:Thats 5 people,one more left!(Spins the spinner and it landed on Buttler)

Buttler:This can't be good.(Spins the spinner and it landed on Lee)

Buttler:Avoid being schocked by eels in the water for 10 seconds?!

Chris:Looks like you might be number 43rd Buttler.

Buttler:Alright fine.

X

Buttler:Oh i hope i don't get shocked badly.

Chris:And go!(The eels were thrown into the water and Buttler was swimming away from them)

Chris:Just 3 more seconds!and...

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

...Buttler get shocked!

Buttler:That hurts!

Chris:Well,nice seeing you !(Buttler get launched into the air)

Buttler:MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Rigby:What a wimp!

Chris:6 are gone,42 to go!Who will leave next on Total Crazy Island!

**X**

**101th-Slenderman(Seriously!?)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Edaurdo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Lee**

**82nd-Sarah**

**81st-May**

**80th-Dusk**

**79th-Harold**

**78th-Anais**

**77th-Nicole**

**76th-Jake**

**75th-Skips**

**74th-Flame Princess**

**73rd-Princess Bubblegum**

**72nd-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**71st-Chad**

**70th-Prize Pod**

**69th-Ed(Returned)**

**68th-Mung**

**67th-Kai**

**66th-Marie**

**65th-Shadow**

**64th-Raj**

**63rd-Jonny**

**62nd-Ice King**

**61st-Hive-Five Ghost**

**60th-Jeremy**

**59th-Endive**

**58th-Truffles**

**57th-Pinky(C)(Returned)**

**56th-Cylindria**

**55th-Pacster**

**54th-Mac**

**53rd-Gumball**

**52nd-Penny**

**51st-Dig Dug**

**50th-Thomas**

**49th-Panini(Returned)**

**48th-Double D(Returned)**

**47th-Schwick(Returned)**

**46th-Gorgonzola(Returned)**

**45th-Darwin**

**44th-Buttocks(Dr.)**

**43rd-Buttler**

**Water Buizel:Read and Review Because next Chapter will be HORROR!:D**


	28. Killer on the loose!

Chapter 28:Killer on the loose!

Bloo:Awesome that Chris let us watch a horror movie!(Eating popcorn)

Mordecai:This is a awful movie for Rigby.

Rigby:Hey!I no wimp!(Watches the movie for 5 seconds and then turns away)

Jesse:I just don't like horror movies!

Courage:Me too!Mordecai who is that white faced man?!

Mordecai:His name is Jeff the Killer.

Carl:He looks horrorfying!(Passes out when he sees he kills his mom)

X

(10:00 P.M)

Mordecai:Wonder whats our challenge today.

Lazlo:We have a challenge today?

Mordecai:Yeah,Chris told us at the morning.

Patsy:Why so late anyway?

Bloo:Hey look!(Points that Chris and Chef are packing in the boat)

Bloo:Yo!Chef!What are you 2 doing?(They both leave)

Blinky(V):Whats going on here?

Zane:Hey,i found a newpaper!

Marcenline:Residents have been said that Jeff the killer escape from prison and is reaching his way to a island.

Courage:Jeff The Killer is here!?

Jesse:Great,First is Slenderman,and then we have Jeff the Killer.

Voice:Go to sleep!

Wilt:Uhhhh...Guys?

Eddy:Who there!?

Jeff The Killer:I just want to play!(Laughs Evilly)

Everyone:0_0

Cole:Run!

X

Eddy:I can't believe this is happening!

Wilt:That guy's face is white!

Frankie:It is because he got it from an accident!

Katz:Freak show!This must be some prank by Chris!

Edward:What even makes you say that?!

Katz:Come on!Chris cannot just let us get killed!

Katz:Remember when he brought Slenderman and those 7 idiots!?

Betrayus:You're right!They did not even killed us!

Eileen:Wait,Where's Lazlo and Patsy?

X

Lazlo:So where are we.

Patsy:At the Woods,In horror movies its been said the killer kills the people that are making out in the woods.

Lazlo:But where not making out right?

Patsy:You might say that.(Kisses Lazlo)

Lazlo:I think where fine.(Continue to kiss)

Jeff the Killer:What do we here?

Patsy and Lazlo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

X

Jesse:Wait,i here screaming!

(Lazlo and Patsy run towards them)

Lazlo:Guys hes there!

Jeff The Killer:I just want to kill you.

Chimchar:You idiot!You can't kill us since your out numbered and we have magic on our side!

Pikachu:For sure!

(Slenderman appeared)

Everyone(Including Jeff):0_0

**Camara on:**

**Jeff the killer:What do we have here?**

**Courage:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1**

**Carl:You have got to be kidding me?!**

**Inky(V):That idiot Slenderman is not going to get away this time!**

**Clyde(V):This is their end now!**

**Katz:Pity.**

**Buizel:No fair!  
><strong>

**Camara off:**

Jeff The killer:Look's like my friend has joined to eliminate you.

Jesse:I got an run!

X

Finn:Here Slenderman And Jeff The Killer,Try and get me!(Both appeared)

Finn:What's wrong can't catch me?Is it Because your ugly?!(Both get mad)

Finn:See ya dumb faces!(Runs away)

Jeff The Killer:After him!

X

Courage:Finn!

Finn:Is it ready?

Courage:Yup!

Finn:Good!Now lets lead those there!

Jeff The Killer:Hoe dare you called me ugly!

Courage:Cause you are!

Jeff The Killer:Idiotic Dog!Im gonna kill you!

(Slenderman tried and grabbed the two)

Finn:Ha!Can't reach us!

(They run over a rope,but the 2 tripped and fell)

Jeff The Killer:What the?!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fankie:Man,Goos job you guys!

Finn:Thanks,now for the final trap!

Courage:They are still falling.

X

Jeff The Killer:AHHHHHHHHH!(Landed on a cage along with Slenderman)

Inky(C):We got them!

Jeff the Killer:Alright,i'll reveal ourselves!(Takes off his outfit)

Everyone:Chris and Chef?!

Chris:Yeah,we pranked you off!But Katz is the Winner for finding out its not the real them.

Katz:You are truly welcome!

Lazlo:Wait where's Jesse and The others?

CJ:He said he went to the cafeteria for something.

Chris:Come on,let's go and get them.

X

Jesse:What else can we grab?

Voice:Go to sleep.

Inky(V):Huh?

Jeff The Killer:I said"Go to sleep!(Slenderman appeared)

Buizel:WHAT THE!?

(The others barged in)

Chris:Guys,the challange is...Ahhhhh!

Bloo:Is that the real ones!?

Jeff The Killer:Wanna die too?

(Everything turned static)

Jesse:Not so fast!(Sends them to another dimension)

Chris:WOW!I can't believe they were here.

Pikachu:Yeah,they tried and kill us all!

Chris:Anyway,Katz won the challenge along with you guys,so these 8 have invincibility!

Marcenline:So,where you send them?

Jesse:Easy,on Pluto!

Chris:Well meet at the elimination palace pronto!

Elimination Palace:

Chris:You know the drill,6 people with the most votes are out of here!Leaving 36 get voting!

**Camara on:**

**Pikachu:Theres no way CJ is staying!Shes been here long enough!**

**Carl:Man,i'll vote for CJ,But Rigby and Bloo are starting to annoying!**

**Jesse:My vote goes to CJ,Since Katz has immunity!**

**Mordecai:Im thinking Cole should go.**

**Margaret:Tough choice!But i think a jerk!  
><strong>

**Edward:That red ghost has got to go!**

**Bloo:Rigby!**

**Rigby:Come on Bloo!You better be out Today!**

**Blinky(V):That Black ninja is so gone!**

**Cole:Bye bye idiot!**

**Jay:My vote goes to Edward!**

**Nya:Bloo and Rigbys arguements are really annoying.**

**Katz:Im eliminating that coon to get the blue bird out numbered!**

**Cajun Fox:Coon has gotta leave!**

**Lazlo:Sorry Bloo,i feel sorry i made this choice.**

**Patsy:Cole and Blinky(V) are both annoying!**

**Eddy:Cole!That guy is starting to get in my nerves!**

**Kitty:Im doing what Katz said"Eliminate your enemys friends,In that case its Eileen!**

**Eileen:I hope i made the right choice.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Now this is quite shocking!(Laughs)Eileen,Rigby,Bloo,CJ,Blinky(V),Cole and Edward with a total of 5 votes each!

Eileen:Who voted for me?I did do anything wrong.

Edward:Pity!

Rigby:Thers no way im leaving tonight!

Bloo:Yeah!I hope i stay and Rigby Leaves!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Blinky(V):That idiot ninja is not gonna get away with this!

Cole:Your Leaving this time!

CJ:Margaret!I'll get my revenge!

Chris:Still,7 votes are still here,but 1 is staying!The one thats staying is...

.

.

.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

...Eileen!

Eileen:Goodbye Rigby!(Kisses him)

Rigby:Uhh...(Blushes)Yeah.

CJ:What?!You eliminated me instead of this Mole!?

Chris:Yup!Now get into the boat of losers!

X

Chris:40's to the 30's now.36 remain,but 1 will be the winner!Who will leave next on Total Crazy island!

**X**

**CJ-Jesse,Eileen,Marcenline,Pikachu,Buizel,Chimchar,Zane(7)**

**Eileen-CJ,Betrayus,Toy Soldier,Graveyard,Kitty(5)**

**Cole-Mordecai,Blinky(V),Eddy,Courage,Blinky(C),Pooka(Blue)(6)**

**Blinky(V)-Edward,Cole,Patsy,Shnitzal,Finn,Pooka(Orange)(6)**

**Rigby-Katz,Cajun Fox,Bloo,George,Shirley,Pinky(V)(6)**

**Edward-Jay,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Inky(C),Clyde(C),Margaret(6)**

**Bloo-Frankie,Wilt,Rigby,Nya,Lazlo,Trixie(6)**

**102nd-Jeff The Killer(Lol)**

**101th-Slenderman**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Eduardo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Lee**

**82nd-Sarah**

**81st-May**

**80th-Dusk**

**79th-Harold**

**78th-Anais**

**77th-Nicole**

**76th-Jake**

**75th-Skips**

**74th-Flame Princess**

**73rd-Princess Bubblegum**

**72nd-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**71st-Chad**

**70th-Prize Pod**

**69th-Ed(Returned)**

**68th-Mung**

**67th-Kai**

**66th-Marie**

**65th-Shadow**

**64th-Raj**

**63rd-Jonny**

**62nd-Ice king**

**61st-Hive-Five Ghost**

**60th-Jeremy**

**59th-Endive**

**58th-Truffles**

**57th-Pinky(C)(Returned)**

**56th-Cylindria**

**55th-Pacster**

**54th-Mac**

**53rd-Gumball**

**52nd-Penny**

**51st-Dig Dug**

**50th-Thomas**

**49th-Panini(Returned)**

**48th-Double D(Returned)**

**47th-Schwick(Returned)**

**46th-Gorgonzola(Returned)**

**45th-Darwin**

**44th-Buttocks(Dr.)**

**43rd-Buttler**

**42nd-CJ**

**41st-Edward(Returned)**

**40th-Rigby**

**39th-Bloo**

**38th-Cole(Returned)**

**37th-Blinky(V)**

**Water Buizel:Read And Review!:D**


	29. Platform Perils!

Chapter 29:Platform Perils!

Chris:Good Morning Campers!

Mordecai:Alright!Just a few more days until the finale!

Mess Hall:

Courage:Theres 36 of us left,then it would be 30 tommorow.

Inky(C):So true.

Toy Soldier:36 left,and then about 5 days left before the finale.

Graveyard:36,to 30,to 24,to 18,to 12,to 6, to 2,to 1.

Courage:I hope i don't get eliminated before Katz,But at least we took out CJ.

Eddy:Too bad Double D did'nt make this far.

Clyde(C):At least Rigby and Bloo did.

X

Inky(V):Did you guys saw what happened with Kitty and Katz in truth or dare.

Mordecai:Yeah,I even puked!

Clyde(V):At least theres a few of us,then Katz is long gone.

Mordecai:You said it dude.

X

Katz:I can't believe they took out 2 of our Friends!

Cajun Fox:Yeah,Its just you,me,and Kitty left.

Kitty:Don't worry,well eliminate them soon,but for now,we have to take out Eileen!

(Eileen over hears them)

**Camara on:**

**Eileen:No wonder i was nearly kicked out!I got find a way to stop them!**

**Katz:The Coon,The Blob,The Black Ninja,The red Ghost and now the mole,this would be a piece of cake!**

**Cajun Fox:I always knew i get here!**

**Kitty:Then its those 9,however,they are still friends with Inky(C),And Clyde(C)**

**Katz:But i still have to deal with that dumb dog next!**

**Camara off:**

Eileen:Guys,i need to tell you something.

Lazlo:Sure what is it?

Eileen:Katz,Kitty,and Cajun Fox are trying to take me out last challenge and im next!

Patsy:Don't worry,well help you!

Lazlo:Yeah!

Eileen:Thanks guys!

X

Chris:Welcome to Platform Perils!

Zane:So what's the challenge?

Trixie:Like you know!

Pinky(V):Yeah!

Chrs:Anyway,this has got to be the most hardest challenges you all faced!First,you must all pass to the finish line at the other side of this short abyss,Don't worry,you will land on some pillows on the way down,or did we?(Chuckles)

Marcenline:Sounds easy enough!

Chris:But you also have to avoid the traps on each platform,First one to the other side wins,and go!

X

Mordecai:Come on,we can't let Katz win this!

Carl:Yeah Katz has won too many times already!

Katz:Sad that i keep winning?

Mordecai:Shut you face up!

Cajun Fox:You have no sense of humor.(Gets punch by a boxing glove and falls.)

Chris:Cajun Fox is out!

X

Zane:Why don't you leave?!

Trixie:Sad isen't it?

Pinky(V):Yeah,at least you will meet your fall(Gets hit from a moving Piston and falls)

Trixie:Now hat has to hurt(Gets exploded by TNT)

Zane:Ha!See ya!(Gets covered with worms)

Zane:Get them off me!(Get hit by a boxing glove)

X

Jesse:Uh oh(Gets punched)

Chimchar:Oh no!(Gets electrocuted and falls)

X

Toy Soldier:This is piece of cake!

Graverad:Yeah!

X

Lazlo:What do you want Katz?

Patsy:Yeah!

Katz:Nothing,just a little push.(Pushes Lazlo and Patsy off the Platform)

Marcenline:I can't believe you did that!

Frankie:That was so cruel!

Katz:Then you 2 share the same fate!(Pushes them off the Platform)

Frankie:I hate you KATZ!

X

Mordecai:Thers no way im letting you win this time Katz!

Katz:In your pleasure!(Gets punched by Mordecai and falls)

Mordecai:HA!(Gasps)Im nearly there!

Inky(C):Come on!Hes getting closer!

Clyde(C):Alright!

Chris:Mordecai takes the lead!Inky(C) Takes the Lead,Clyde(C) takes the lead!Now Mordecai takes the lead!(All 3 of them made it but made it first)

Chris:The winner is...

.

.

...

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mordecai!

Mordecai:Alright!

Clyde(C):Aw man!

Inky(C):So close!

Chris:Everyone,meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight!

X

**Camara on:**

**Katz:That fool!He made me lose for the win!**

**Courage:We got to stick to the plan and vote for people that is not Katz until the time is ready!**

**Mordecai:Take that Katz!**

**Kitty:Eileen is so gone!  
><strong>

**Eileen:I hope i don't get eliminated today.**

**Cajun Fox:Mole's time is so gone.**

**Zane:Trixie and Pinky(V) are starting to get in my nerves!**

**Trixie:So long Zane!  
><strong>

**Pinky(V):So long Zane!**

**Toy Soldier:That's it!Im eliminating that ghost this time!**

**Graveyard:I feel bad that i have to vote for Eileen,well here goes nothing.**

**Pooka(Orange):This is not good!**

**Pooka(Blue):Betrayus is so evil!**

**George:I really need to vote for someone but which?**

**Carl:Lets just say my vote goes to Kitty!**

**Betrayus:Ha!Just a few more and i'll get the money!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Welcome again to the bond fire,you know the rules,you will all vote for 6 people to get out!Now lets get started!

**Camara on:**

**George:See ya!**

**Inky(V):Sorry about this.**

**Clyde(V):I hope i made the right choice.**

**Katz:See ya mole!**

**Kitty:Mole is so gone after this.**

**Toy soldier:See ya later!**

**Grave Yard:No hard feelings.**

**Betrayus:That Trixie is a bigger threat!**

**Mordecai:Sorry Zane.**

**Margaret:CJ is gone and now its Kitty!**

**Courage:I don't like voting for people.**

**George:I think you should go.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Betrayus,Kitty,Eileen,Zane,Pinky(V),Trixie,and Shirley,Dissapointed.

Shirley:You are not always dissapointed,but you are a dissapointment to me.

Chris:Anyway,you 7 got 4 votes each!

Shirley:Impossible!

Eileen:NO!

Kitty:Ha!See ya later mole!

Zane:I hope its not me!

Trixie:Dang it!

Pinky(V):At least i made it this far.

Betrayus:I better not lose this time!

Chris:Anyway,that leaves 6 votes left...But the one thats not leaving is...

.

..

.

.

.

.

(Kitty looks cofindent)

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

(Eileen is scared)

.

.

..

.

.

(Betrayus is angry)

.

.

.

...

.

.

(Zane is frightened)

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

(Trixie is laughing at Zane)

...

.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.(Pinky(V) is scared)

(Shirley is amused)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

...Is Betrayus!

Trixie:WHAT!?

Eileen:NO!

Zane:It can't be!

Shirley:I don't need this show!

Betrayus:YES!Im still in!See ya later suckers!(Laughs!)

Pinky(V):No fair!

Kitty:I'll get you all!

Chris:Life is not fair Pinky(V),Anyway chef take them out of here!

Chef:Sure do!

X

Chris:36 to 30,and the finale is near!Who will leave next on Total Crazy Island!

**X**

**Betrayus-Pooka(Blue),Pooka(Orange),Courage,Eileen(4)**

**Eileen-Katz,Cajun Fox,Kitty,Graveyard,Wilt(5)**

**Pinky(V)-Toy Soldier,Shirley,Chimchar,Jay,Nya(5)**

**Shiley-Finn,Pikachu,George,Schnitzal,Frankie(5)****  
><strong>

**Kitty-Jesse,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Carl,Margaret,Lazlo,Patsy(7)**

**Trixie-Zane,Betrayus,Marcenline,Inky(C),Clyde(C)(5)**

**Zane-Trixie,Pinky(V),Buizel,Mordecai,Eddy(5)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Eduardo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Lee**

**82nd-Sarah**

**81th-May**

**80th-Dusk**

**79th-Harold**

**78th-Anais**

**77th-Nicole**

**76th-Jake**

**75th-Skips**

**74th-Flame Princess**

**73rd-Princess Bubblegum**

**72nd-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**71st-Chad**

**70th-Prize Pod**

**69th-Ed(Returned)**

**68th-Mung**

**67th-Kai**

**66th-Marie**

**65th-Shadow**

**64th-Raj**

**63rd-Jonny**

**62nd-Ice King**

**61st-Hive-Five Ghost**

**60th-Jeremy**

**59th-Endive**

**58th-Truffles**

**57th-Pinky(C)(Returned)**

**56th-Cylindria**

**55th-Pacster**

**54th-Mac**

**53rd-Gumball**

**52nd-Penny**

**51st-Dig Dug**

**50th-Thomas**

**49th-Panini(Returned)**

**48th-Double D(Returned)**

**47th-Schwick(Returned)**

**46th-Gorgonzola(Returned)**

**45th-Darwin**

**44th-Buttocks(Dr.)**

**43rd-Buttler**

**42nd-CJ**

**41st-Edward(Returned)**

**40th-Rigby**

**39th-Bloo**

**38th-Cole(Returned)**

**37th-Blinky(V)**

**36th-Kitty**

**35th-Eileen**

**34th-Trixie**

**33rd-Shirley**

**32nd-Pinky(V)(Returned)**

**31st-Zane**

**Water Buizel:READ AND REVIEW!:D**


	30. Bloon Rampage!

Chapter 30:Bloon Rampage!

Mordecai:(Yawns)Hey Courage?

Courage:What?

Mordecai:Why are you awake so early?

Courage:Nothing,its just 8:00a.m

Mordecai:Well when its down to 18,we take out Katz ok?

Courage:Ok.

X

Mess hall:

Betrayus:Ha!I was too lucky to even get kicked out!

Shnitzal:Rada Rada rada rada.(Don't get too cocky Betrayus.)

Betrayus:Hmph,i'll win this competetion for sure!

X

Mordecai:Now can we vote off Katz?

Jesse:Not yet,just 3 more challenges and he is so gone!

Mordecai:Ok.

Chris:Having a good time campers?

Katz:No where not.

Cajun Fox:This place has got to be the worst ive been into!

Chris:Well,don't worry,a special enemy of yours is part of the Challenge.

Courage:Please its not him again.

Chris:Nope,something big and destrutive!

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:Heartless?**

**Courage:Slenderman?**

**Jesse:Nobodies?**

**Chimchar:Unversed?**

**Buizel:Bloons?**

**Margaret:Spectral Monsters?**

**Pikachu:Minecraft mobs?**

**Katz:All of them.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Welcome final 30,soon it will be 24,anyway,before i tell the challenge,can someone please pop this red balloon,its annoying.

Katz:I'll do it.

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:I don't like this.**

**Courage:That balloon looks supicious.**

**Camara off:**

(Katz pops the balloon)

Katz:There happy?

Chris:Yup because that was todays challenge.

Katz:So i won?

Chris:Not exactly.

(A few more balloons came)

Mordecai:WHAT THE!?

Jesse:No!Not the bloons!

Chris:The Bloons are you're challenge today,so grab a dart and start popping!Whoever pops 30 Bloons wins!And Katz has 1 for the first one.

Mordecai:Aw man!

Katz:Sad little bird?

Mordecai:Shut up i hate you!(Gets hit by a Bloon)

Mordecai:HEY!

Jesse:Come on!(Pops one)

Jesse:Yes!

Inky(V):Alright i got 2 in a row!

Chris:Inky(V) is in the lead!I hope you guys like Rainbow Bloons.

Buizel:Easy!(Pops 5 bloons)

Everyone:0_0

Buizel:Looks like im in the lead!(Pops another)

Buizel:Make that 6.

Marcenline:I got to win!(Pops 3 bloons)

Courage:I hope i don't miss.(Pops a bloon)

Courage:YAY!(Gets pushed by a bloon.)

Katz:HA!Take that idiot dog!(Pops 3 more)

Mordecai:Theres no way im letting you win Katz!(Pops 4 more)

Katz:Im am winning!(Pops 2)

Margaret:Alright!(Pops 3)

Marcenline:Nice job Margaret(Pops 3)

Courage:Come on!(Misses a shot)

George:I can do this!(Pops 5)

Buizel:Good shot!(Pops 6 more)

Chris:Buizel is on fire!

Katz:Not for long!(Pops 4 more)

Chimchar:No way Katz!(Pops 5)

Pikachu:Lets beat Katz!(Pops 8)

Buizel:How about this?!(Pops 10)

Everyone:0_0

Buizel:Im so close to winning!I got 22!

Katz:I got 10!(Pops 8)HA!18 now!

Buizel:Nice try(Pops 6)

Katz:Good luck with that(Pops 11)

Buizel:No way im letting you win Katz!

Katz:You are truly competetive.(Gets hit by a bloon and Buizel pops it)

Chris:Katz and Buizel need 1 more to pop to win!

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:Come on Buizel(On his knees)Don't let him win!**

**Margaret:Last Chance!**

**Katz:Im winning this Challenge!**

**Buizel:No way im losing to that idiot Cat!**

**Pikachu:Come on buddy,do it!  
><strong>

**Chimchar:Intence!**

**Jesse:Buizel win over that cat please!**

**Cajun Fox:I know who's winning this!**

**Courage:Not good!**

**George:I hope he does not lose.**

**Marcenline:That cat should lose!**

**Eddy:This is gonna be awesome!  
><strong>

**Inky(V):See ya later Katz!**

**Clyde(V):Buizel got this on the bag!**

**Inky(C):Don't know who will this.**

**Clyde(C):I just hope he wins.**

**Betrayus:If either of them loses,i'll them off!  
><strong>

**Lazlo:Katz is too powerful!**

**Patsy:Please win!**

**Camara off:**

Katz:Prepare to lose weasel!

Buizel:In your dreams!

(Both threw the darts and one of them got a bloon popped)

Chris:The winner is...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

...KATZ!

Buizel:WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?

Katz:I knew i beat you!

Cajun Fox:You sure did!

Jesse:Next time Katz!

Katz:You shut up boy!

Chris:Katz gets immunity,so no votes for him.

Frankie:This is so bogus!

Katz:To you maybe.

Marcenline:Shut up!

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:Who to vote now?**

**Buizel:I hate that cat!  
><strong>

**Chimchar:I feel bad for doing this.**

**Pikachu:Aw man!**

**Mordecai:Katz really needs to go!**

**Cajun Fox:Lucky Fox and cat!**

**Katz:Who to vote?Blue Bird,vampire or maybe red head?**

**Pooka(Blue):Tough!**

**Pooka(Orange):Im thinking Marcenline,sorry.**

**Camara off:**

Elimination Palace:

Chris:This is awesome!We have a tie!Finally!Frankie vs. Pooka(Orange)

Frankie:What?!

Marcenline:So who's eliminated?

Chris:Marcenline,Eddy,Jay,Nya and George.

George:At least it was fun until it lasted.

Mordecai:We will miss you dude.

Margaret:Say hi to harold ok?

George:Sure.

Eddy:Aw man!

Jay:See ya guys!

Nya:The last ninjago characters are leaving,so bye!

Mordecai:Bye!

Marcenline:Mordecai,kick Katz out of here!

Mordecai:Sure!

(The 5 walked to the boat and waited for the last contestant to be with them.)

Chris:Alright,here's how it works,you 2 have to push this inflate machine to make this balloon grow big so that it can one to pop it first wins!Ready?

Pooka(Orange):Yeah!

Frankie:Alright!Lets do this!

Chris:And go!

(Both give pumps to the balloon)

Pooka(Orange):Its like Dig Dug the game.

Frankie:Yeah!

(Then one of the balloons exploded)

Chris:The winner is...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Pooka(Orange)

Pooka(Orange):Sorry Frankie.

Frankie:It's ok,as long at you vote for Katz.

Pooka(Blue and Orange):Deal!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:2 more to deal with,pitty.**

**Pooka(Blue):Katz,you're going down!**

**Pooka(Orange):Time to deal with Katz!**

**Camara off:**

Frankie:Chef,take us out of here!

Chef:Sure do.

X

Chris:Another dramantic ending,30 to 24,who will win,who will lose,and who will cry like a baby?Stay toon for Total Crazy Island!

**X**

**Frankie-Katz,Cajun Fox(2)**

**Pooka(Orange)-Jesse,George(2)**

**Buizel-Betrayus(1)**

**George-Jay,Nya,Shnitzal,Toy Soldier,Finn(5)**

**Jay-Lazlo,Patsy,Clyde(C),Courage,Pikachu(5)**

**Nya-Buizel,Chimchar,Inky(C),Margaret,Frankie(5)**

**Eddy-Marcenline,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Mordecai,Pooka(Orange)(5)**

**Marcenline-Pooka(Blue),Graveyard,Eddy,Wilt,Carl(5)**

**102nd-Jeff The Killer**

**101st-Slenderman**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Kevin**

**97th-Clam**

**96th-Isaac**

**95th-Brayan**

**94th-Jimmy**

**93rd-Fygar(Red)**

**92nd-Fygar(Green)**

**91st-Melvin**

**90th-Pacman**

**89th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**88th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**87th-Edaurdo**

**86th-Chowder**

**85th-Rolf**

**84th-Spiral**

**83rd-Lee**

**82nd-Sarah**

**81st-May**

**80th-Dusk**

**79th-Harold**

**78th-Anais**

**77th-Nicole**

**76th-Jake**

**75th-Skips**

**74th-Flame Princess**

**73rd-Princess Bubblegum**

**72nd-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**71st-Chad**

**70th-Prize Pod**

**69th-Ed(Returned)**

**68th-Mung**

**67th-Kai**

**66th-Marie**

**65th-Shadow**

**64th-Raj**

**63rd-Jonny**

**62nd-Ice King**

**61st-Hive-Five Ghost**

**60th-Jeremy**

**59th-Endive**

**58th-Truffles**

**57th-Pinky(C)(Returned)**

**56th-Cylindria**

**55th-Pacster**

**54th-Mac**

**53rd-Gumball**

**52nd-Penny**

**51st-Dig Dug**

**50th-Thomas**

**49th-Panini(Returned)**

**48th-Double D(Returned)**

**47th-Schwick(Returned)**

**46th-Gorgonzola(Returned)**

**45th-Darwin**

**44th-Buttocks(Returned)**

**43rd-Buttler**

**42nd-CJ**

**41st-Edward(Returned)**

**40th-Rigby**

**39th-Bloo**

**38th-Cole(Returned)**

**37th-Blinky(V)**

**36th-Kitty**

**35th-Eileen**

**34th-Trixie**

**33rd-Shirley**

**32nd-Pinky(V)(Returned)**

**31st-Zane**

**30th-Marcenline(Returned)**

**29th-Eddy**

**28th-George**

**27th-Nya**

**26th-Jay**

**25th-Frankie**

**Sorry for the long wait.I had to go to parties and watching videos,so Read and review!:D**


	31. Electric obstacle course

Chapter 31:Electric obstacle course!

Chris:Attention all campers,meet at the Mess Hall ASAP!

X

Lazlo:Just 24 of us.

Patsy:Yeah.

Mordecai:Wonder why is Jesse Dancing Today?

Jesse:Because i remembered the Wild west music in Pacman adventures in time!I feel so energetic!

Margaret:Oh,good.

Jesse:That music makes me feel in the wild west!

Inky(V):Because thats our favorite era ever!

X

Katz:Hear that?

Cajun Fox:Hear what?

Katz:Those fools are so energetic today because of dumb Wild west music.

Cajun Fox:Man,I like that era.

Katz:Well i don't.

Cajun Fox:Oh well.

Chris:Welcome remaining 24,todays challenge may show a lot a Pain and Eels(Chuckles)

Courage:I hope it does not hurt.

Wilt:Sorry Courage,but i think todays challenge is gonna hurt us real much.

Courage:(Whimpers)

Mordecai:We gotta win so that Katz does not get invincibily again.

Inky(V):On it!

Clyde(V):Me too!

Inky(C):Guys,i bet Katz can't handle it.

Clyde(C):Yup,it has to have dangerous stuff that Katz is afaird of.

Mordecai:Maybe your right.

Inky(V):But we still have to stop Katz.

Clyde(V):For sure!

X

Chris:Welcome to the most painfull obstacle course ever!The Electric Obstacle Course!

Wilt:Really?!

Betrayus:Ha!Thats too easy!

Schnitzal:Rada rada rada rada(Think again Betrayus.)

Betrayus:Hey,i can still win!

Pooka(Blue):You do realize that your the last member in team Water Waves right?

Betrayus:I am?!

Chris:You sure are!

Betrayus:I must be the strongest member in Water Waves,i can deal with this Challenge!

Pooka(Orange):Alright,23 of Flaming Fire and 1 Water Wave,thats tough to beat.

Betrayus:I said i can handle it!

Chris:Alright,First you must pass the electric wire pit,then the Thunder zone where Thunder will try to Zap you,Then must climb over electric fences,and Finally the cross the river that is swarming with electric it to the finish line first,you win!

Pikachu:Ha!Katz has a disaventage of winning since electric stuff only hurts a little.

Katz:No way i'll lose to you rat!

Pikachu:HEY!

Chris:Ready,set and go!

X

Mordecai:These wires are heavy to move,i can't feel my hands!(Gets electricuted)

Mordecai:Ow!

Pikachu:Made it to the other side!

Katz:Take this rat!(Throws a wire at him and pikachu gets zapped)

Pikachu:Like i said,electricity only hurts me little.

Margaret:Come on!

Jesse:I can do this!(Runs to the other side)

Buizel:Electricity hurts very bad since im a water type pokemon(Gets zapped)OW!

Katz:HA!

Buizel:Lets see how you like it!(Uses water gun at Katz and gets zapped many times)

Katz:YOU FOOLS!

Mordecai:Nice one!

Chimchar:Ha!In your face Katz!

Wilt:Made it!

Pooka(Orange):That hurt!

Pooka(Blue):Come on!Pikachus in the lead!

Cajun Fox:Move outta the way suckers!(Pushes them out of his way)Im winning this challenge!(Gets zapped by lighting)

Cajun Fox:Im ok.

Mordecai:Finally!

Margaret:I got Buizel.

Buizel:Thanks for helping me.

Mordecai:No problem dude.

Jesse:Man this music is music to my ears!(Runs to the second obstacle zone)

Betrayus:At least im still in it to win it!

Lazlo:Come on!They are in the lead!

Patsy:Lets hurry!

X

Lazlo:This zone seems too dangerous to me.(Gets zapped)

Patsy:Lazlo!

Lazlo:Im ok.

Patsy:Lets keep going.

Lazlo:Heartless?

Patsy:Huh?

Lazlo:No heartless!(Points yellow operas)

Chris:Forgot to mention the yellow operas are also part of the challenge.

Inky(C):NO fair!

Courage:This is too much!(Gets zapped by the heartless)

Mordecai:Courage Come on!

Courage:Ok.

Pikachu:Made it!

Jesse:Me too!

Chimchar:Jesse,you're acting quicker than before.

Margaret:That music might made him go hyper speed.

Mordecai:For sure!

Pooka(Blue):This means trouble!

Pooka(Orange):We got heartless in the back!

Wilt:Dodge!(Dodges the yellow opearas lighting bolt)

Inky(C):Lets go!

Wilt:Ok!

X

Mordecai:Finally out of there!

Margaret:You ok Buizel?

Buizel:Yeah,im feeling more better.

Chimchar:Lets hurry and catch up to them!

Courage:Ok!

Schnitzal:Rada rada rada rada(Those fences look big!)

Courage:Lets try not to fall!

Katz:That dog is always an idiot.

Courage:HEY!

Cajun Fox:True.

Mordecai:Jerks!

Toy Soldier:Lets just try and finish this!

Graveyard:Yeah!

Mordecai:This is starting to make me pass out.

Buizel:Me too.

Margaret:Hold on,we just need 2 more and thats it.(Climbs the fence)

Carl:This is really hard!(Starts climbing and gets electricuted but holds the grip)

Carl:No way im letting Katz win!

Katz:How about you give up?

Carl:Never you evil cat!

Graveyard:Yeah!

Cajun Fox:Ha!Like you gonna get pass this fence!

X

Pikachu:Man,im starting to get hurt real bad.

Jesse:Come on,we have 1 more,and this one is the most dangerous one!

Buizel:Aw man!

Carl:I think i can't handle this!

Inky(V):Us too!

Clyde(V):But we can't let Katz win!

Carl:Come on!

Toy soldier:Just one more and thats it!(Gets in the river)

Graveyard:Lets go!

Mordecai:Alright!(Gets electricuted by an eel)

Mordecai:The pain!It hurts!

Margaret:Come on Mordecai!

Mordecai:Ok.

Courage:This is painful!(Gets electricuted by an eel)

Buizel:Just a few more!

Jesse:Katz:Is nearly there!

Chimchar:No!

Katz:Told you im gonna win!

Pikachu:No your not!(Speeds up)

Jesse:Faster!

Buizel:On it!

Schnitzal:Rada rada rada rada(Lets go faster Betrayus)

Betrayus:Ohhh this is too painful!We need to go faster!(Speeds up!)

Wilt:Im gonna speed up too!

Toy soldier:Me too!

(One manage to make it to the finish)

..

..

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:And Pikachu wins!

Pikachu:Yes!

Katz:NO!

Jesse:In your face Katz!

Mordecai:Good job dude!

Katz:I hate you all.

Margaret:And we hate you!

Cajun Fox:At least that is over!Im too hurt!

Chris:Everyone to the informary proto!

X

Elimination Palace:

Chris:So,how is the challenge?

Mordecai:Painful!

Chris:Good to hear!Now you know the drill,vote 6 people and goodbye to those losers!

**Camara on:**

**Pikachu:Just one more elimination and Katz is gone!**

**Jesse:Man,the music of the Wild west sounds better with headphones!**

**Mordecai:Who to vote for?**

**Betrayus:The whole Water Waves where fools!Most of us did not even make it this far!But i am!**

**Inky(V):Who to vote for?**

**Courage:I had enough of this!**

**Katz:Time to eliminate the others!**

**Cajun Fox:Monkey,Mangoose,and rock man are here for way too long!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:You know the drill,6 are out,leaving 18,so get voting.

X

Chris:Alright,time for the vote Wilt,Pooka(Orange),Pooka(Blue),Blinky(C),Toy Soldier and Grave yard have 4 votes Schnitzal has 1 vote and today 7 are out,Only for today!

Schnitzal:Rada rada rada rada(No way!Im out!?)

Pooka(Orange):At least we made it this far!

Pooka(Blue):And we are the last Dig Dug contestants!

Toy Soldier:And we are the last Kingdom hearts contestants.

GraveYard:Rats!

Blinky(C)I'll win next time!

Wilt:Well,see ya guys,nice knowing you.

Mordecai:See ya dude!(They hive five)

Margaret:18 left.

Jesse:I still have that music in my head.

Mordecai:Its stuck in your head like Rigby when we played the summer time song.

Buizel:So true.

Pikachu:18 left,time to eliminate Katz next!

Katz:Please,i won't be going anywhere.

Inky(C):14 of us and you have you and Cajun Fox.

Clyde(V):He got you there.

Jesse:That music the i remembered was from the pacman it my favorite music!

Chris:Anyway,to the boat of losers!Now!

X

Chris:19 remain,6 will then be gone to make 13,and the finale is near,who will win and who will lose on Total Crazy Island!

Jesse:In case your wondering the music im hearing,just type on youtube "Pacman Adventures in time Wild West music and click the first one."Its better in headphones!

X

**Schnitzal-Finn(1)**

**Blinky(C)-Betrayus,Cajun Fox,Katz,Courage(4)**

**Wilt-Schnitzal,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Blinky(C)(4)**

**Pooka(Orange)-Clyde(C),Inky(C),Mordecai,Margaret(4)**

**Pooka(Blue)-Wilt,Toy Soldier,Graveyard,Lazlo(4)**

**Toy Soldier-Patsy,Pooka(Orange),Pooka(Blue),Carl(4)**

**Graveyard-Chimchar,Pikachu,Buizel,Jesse(4)**

**I think i accidently put 101 contestants instead of 100,sorry about that:D**

**103rd-Jeff The Killer**

**102nd-Slenderman**

**101st-Coco**

**100th-Richard**

**99th-Kevin**

**98th-Clam**

**97th-Isaac**

**96th-Brayan**

**95th-Jimmy**

**94th-Fygar(Red)**

**93rd-Fygar(Green)**

**92nd-Melvin**

**91st-Pacman**

**90th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**89th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**88th-Eduardo**

**87th-Chowder**

**86th-Rolf**

**85th-Spiral**

**84th-Lee**

**83rd-Sarah**

**82nd-May**

**81st-Dusk**

**80th-Harold**

**79th-Anais**

**78th-Nicole**

**77th-Jake**

**76th-Skips**

**75th-Flame Princess**

**74th-Princess Bubblegum**

**73rd-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**72nd-Chad**

**71st-Prize Pod**

**70th-Ed(Returned)**

**69th-Mung**

**68th-Kai**

**67th-Marie**

**66th-Shadow**

**65th-Raj**

**64th-Jonny**

**63rd-Ice King**

**62nd-Hive-Five ghost**

**MERGE**

**61st-Jeremy**

**60th-Endive**

**59th-Truffles**

**58th-Pinky(C)(Returned)**

**57th-Cylindria**

**56th-Pacster**

**55th-Mac**

**54th-Gumball**

**53rd-Penny**

**52nd-Dig Dug**

**51st-Thomas**

**50th-Panini(Returned)**

**49th-Double D(Returned)**

**48th-Schwick(Returned)**

**47th-Gorgonzola(Returned)**

**46th-Darwin**

**45th-Buttocks(Dr.))**

**44th-Buttler**

**43rd-CJ**

**42nd-Edward**

**41st-Rigby**

**40th-Bloo**

**39th-Cole(Returned)**

**38th-Blinky(V)**

**37th-Kitty**

**36th-Eileen**

**35th-Trixie**

**34th-Shirley**

**33rd-Pinky(V)(Returned)**

**32nd-Zane**

**31st-Marcenline(Returned)**

**30th-Eddy**

**29th-George**

**28th-Nya**

**27th-Jay**

**26th-Frankie(Lost Tie Breaker)**

**25th-Blinky(C)**

**24th-Wilt**

**23rd-Pooka(Orange)**

**22nd-Toy Soldier(Returned)**

**21st-Pooka(Blue)**

**20th-Graveyard(Returned)**

**19th-Schnitzal**

**I can Smell the Finale!Sorry about the error And Review:D**


	32. River,Rain,and so much Pain!

Chapter 32:River,Rain,And much Pain!

Chris:Attention all campers meet at the Mess Hall Pronto on this rainy day!

Mess Hall:

Mordecai:Man,a challenge in the rain?

Courage:Hopefully its an indoor challenge.

Finn:Yeah,I don't want to be wet.

Margaret:Al least we are doing good.

Jesse:Remember,its us against those 3 villains.

Mordecai:You mean 2,Katz and Cajun Fox.

Jesse:What about Betrayus?

Mordecai:Of yeah,he is still villain.

Courage:Im just Happy that Katz is gonna leave.

Lazlo:Theres 15 of us and 3 of them,we can win this!

Betrayus:HA!Think you can beat me?The powerful ghost in the netherworld?

Clyde(V):Yup.

Betrayus:Ha!Theres no way im gonna lose to you!I already found a Chris head!

Finn:Aw man!

Mordecai:We will deal with Betrayus next Challenge.

Chris:Hello final 18!

Patsy:So whats the challenge then?

Chris:Your challenge today is a Boat race!

Courage:In the rain?

Chris:Yup.

Buizel:Too bad for the rest of you,i speed up in water.

Pikachu:Of well.

Chimchar:So,when do we start?

Chris:Right now!

X

Chris:This is gonna be the wettest challenge ever!Thanks to the rain and water in this river,i hope your not a bad swimmer(Chuckles)7 evil guests are coming back.

Jesse:NO!

Evil Jesse:YES!

Evil Chimchar:Well,well,well the final 18,i thought you 15 are so long gone.

Chris:The Winners get to choose 1 person to get invincibilty!

Katz:I got this!

Chris:2 of you will be put on teams!Courage and Betrayus,Mordecai and Inky(V),Margaret and Patsy,Lazlo and Clyde(C),Katz and Cajun Fox,Inky(C) and Pikachu,Clyde(V) and Buizel,Finn and Chimchar,and Jesse and Carl!

Evil Jesse:So what do we do?

Chris:Simple try and stop the contestants in the river by using traps in this handy machine,the traps are large boxing gloves,electric eels,flame throwers,and cannons!

Everyone:0_0!

Chris:Let the racing begin!

X

Chris:Ok so you must control these machines to set a trap to slow down the players.

Evil Jesse:Easy!

X

Chris:Ready!set!Go!

X

Betrayus:Come on hurry up!

Courage:Im trying.

Betrayus:Hurry up before i turned you to nether food!

Courage:(Gulps)

**Camara on:**

**Courage:Why am i teamed up with him,WHY?!**

**Camara off:**

Mordecai:Watch out!(Dodges boxing glove)

Inky(V):That was too close!

Mordecai:Is that Katz?

Katz:What do you want now idiotic bird!?

Cajun Fox:He just own you!

Mordecai:I had enough of you 2!(Jumps and landed on thier boats)

Inky(V):Mordecai No!

Katz:WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Mordecai:You deserved this!(Punches Katz and Cajun Fox)

Cajun Fox:Why you!(Punches Mordecai)

Mordecai:This for the cruel things you 2 do!(Punches them)

Katz:Why you!(Tackles Mordecai)

Chris:What the heck is going on there!?

Evil Chimchar:Now is a good time to launch the boxing Glove!(Presses button and the boxing Glove punches everyone on Katz boat)

Mordecai:I'll get you later!

Courage:Mordecai:Please stop!

Jesse:Intense!

Katz:Shut up Brat!

Jesse:I hope you enjoy this!Punches Katz!

Katz:Why yp little...

(Evil Buizel presses a button and everyone gets punched)

Evil Carl:Enjoy your screaming Doom!

Courage:OW!

Betrayus:Speed up!

Inky(C):See ya later!(Clyde(C),Pikachu,Lazlo and Inky(C) passed all of them)

Margaret:They are ahead of us!

Betrayus:No they won't!(Uses his hands to speed up)

Evil Inky(V):Unleash the Flamethrowers!

Finn:What?!

(Finns hat is on fire)

Chimchar:Oh my god!

Finn:Fire!

Buizel:Get your head in the water quick!

(Finn puts his head on the water)

Finn:Phew!

Patsy:Lets show girl Power Margaret!

Margaret:Yeah!(They speed up!)

Mordecai:Inky(V),come on lets go after them!

Inky(V):On it!(Speeds up!)

Finn:Wait up!

Carl:Lets go!

Buizel:Alright!(Speeds up!)

Katz:Hurry up!Where in last place!

Cajun Fox:We can't lose already!

X

(Clyde(C) and Lazlo get electricuted)

Lazlo:OW!EELS!

Pikachu:What?!(Gets hit hit by cannon ball)

Pikachu:Hey that really hurt!

Evil Clyde(C):Tell me all about you're pain won't you Pikachu?

(Finn and Chimchar over took the lead!)

Finn:Alright!

Chimchar:Is that a cannon?!

(Gets hit by a cannon ball)

Finn:Hey!

Chimchar:That nearly destroyed our boat!

Evil Pikachu:Really?!Lets try doing that!

Mordecai:Yes we over took them!

Margaret:Not for long!

Patsy:You're abput to be beaten by Girl Power!

Inky(V):Will see about that!

Evil Chimchar:I got some special torpedos for you idiots!

(Pushes a button)

Mordecai:OMG!Guys try and avoid them!

Katz:Ha!We caught up with you 4!

Patsy:Hey Katz?

Katz:WHAT?!

Patsy:What do you call a underwater missile on a tail?

Katz:I don't know,what is it?!

Patsy:A torpedo on your tail.(Points that the torpedo is heading for them)

Cajun Fox:Ahhhhh!

Katz:I hate you all!(Gets hot by a torpedo)

Mordecai:Alright!

Margaret:There are still some behind us!(Gets hit by one!)

Mordecai:Margaret no!

Inky(V):Mordecai theres one heading for us!

Mordecai:What?!(Gets hit by a torpedo)

X

Jesse:Alright where on the lead!

Betrayus:No where on the lead!

Courage:Then who's on the lead?

Betrayus:Us!

Carl:Us!

Courage:Torpedos!?

All:Wait what?

(They get hit)

Betrayus:No fair!

Inky(C):See ya later!(Passes them!)

Courage:Aw man...

Betrayus:Quickly,lets go quicker!(Speeds up)

Katz:See ya later suckers!(Passes them)

Mordecai:I have enough of him!(Passes Carl And Jesse)

Jesse:Alright lets go!

Carl:Yes!(Speeds up!)

Finn:Lets hurry!

Chimchar:We Can't let Katz ans Cajun Fox win!

Margaret:Lets show them that girls rule!

Patsy:Yeah!

Pikachu:Alright lets finish this!

Buizel:Where speeding up!

Lazlo:Last place?!

Clyde(C):Lets hurry up!

X

Buizel:The finish line!

Mordecai:Where near!

Margaret:Lets see who wins!

Katz:Obiously its us!

Cajun Fox:Yeah!

Betrayus:This is my victory this time!

Lazlo:Katz,you're gonna lose!

Pikachu:For sure!

Carl:Take that Katz!

X

Evil Carl,Pikachu and Buizel:We need to stop them!

Evil Chimchar,Jesse,Inky(V),Clyde(V):Unleash The Mega Torpedo!

(Presse a button)

Mordecai:Your leaving this time Katz!

Katz:No your leaving bird!

(Courage looks behind and his eyes winded)

Courage:Um Guys...?

All:What?

Courage:A Giant Torpedo is heading towards us!

All:What?!

(The Torpedo hit all of them but one team made it to the finish line)

Chris:The Winner is...

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Katz and Cajun Fox!

All:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Katz:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Chris:So who do you choose for invincibility?

Katz:Easy,the leader of the nether world!

Betrayus:Really!?Oh this makes my day!

Courage:Aw man!

Chris:Anyway you 18 start to vote!

X

**Camara on:**

**Finn:The Villains got the upper hand,who should i vote for now?!**

**MordecaiLI can't believe we had to vote for each other since the 15 of us are friends,we should had taken out betrayus earlier.**

**Chimchar:I have some feeling that 1 of my Best Friends is leaving today.(Sighs)**

**Camara off:**

Elimination Palace:

Chris:So sad today for Jesse,Pikachu,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Carl,Chimchar,and Buizel since 1 of them are leaving today along with the other 5.

Mordecai:Uh oh.

Katz:(Snickers)

Chris:Anyway,if you get 2 or 3,then you might be in trouble,anyway time to read the votes!1 for Patsy!

Patsy:Uh oh.

Chris:1 for Lazlo.

Lazlo:Aw man.

Chris:1 for Finn!

Finn:No.

Chris:1 for Inky(C) and Clyde(C)

Both:0_0

Chris:Alright 2 for Patsy and Lazlo.

Lazlo:At least we are leaving together right Patsy?

Patsy:Sure Lazlo(Holds Hands)

Chris:1 more for Finn!

Finn:Dude!Come on!

Chris:Inky(C) and Clyde(C)Got 2.

Chris:Finn thats 3.

Finn:What!?

Chris:Patsy and Lazlo got 3.

Chris:Also Inky(C) and Clyde(C),Finn thats 4!Now 5!

Finn:WHAT!?

Chris:However,theres one last vote that goes to either Mordecai,Margaret or Pikachu.

Katz:Really!?(Jumps with joy!)

Chris:So the rest of you get the marshmallows.

Mordecai:Oh no.

Margaret:This is intense!

Pikachu:Please not me,please!

Chris:The Last Vote goes to...

.

..

.

..

.

.

...

.

.

.

..

..

..

.(Mordecai is Frightened)

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

.

.

.

.(Margaret is scared)

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

(Pikachu is begging that please its not him)

.

.

..

..

.

...

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

..

..

.Pikachu!

Pikachu:What?!

Carl,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Chimchar,Buizel and Jesse:WHAT!?

Evil Jesse:HA!Finally 1 of you 7 are out!

Pikachu:Sorry guys,i guess im kick out Katz!

Carl:You got it buddy!

Jesse:You fiend!

Katz:What?

Buizel:You voted 1 of our best friends!

Katz:Is it say that hes already?(Luaghs)

Inky(V):Katz,im going to kill you!

Katz:0_0

Chris:Such a trechrous race and gasping moment!Who will leave,will the 6 remaining best friends be the same with out Pikachu?Stay toon for Total Crazy Island!\

**Pikachu-Katz(1)**

**Lazlo-Jesse,Mordecai,Finn(3)**

**Patsy-Margaret,Inky(V),Clyde(V)(3)**

**Clyde(C)-Lazlo,Patsy,Chimchar(3)**

**Inky(C)-Cajun Fox,Buizel,Pikachu(3)**

**Finn-Inky(C),Clyde(C),Betrayus,Carl,Jesse(5)**

**18th-Finn**

**17th-Lazlo**

**16th-Patsy**

**15th-Inky(C)**

**14th-Clyde(C)**

**13th-Pikachu**

**Sorry for long wait and Review!:D**


	33. Final 10 Quizzin you to the finale!

Chapter 33:Final 10:Quizzin You to the finale!

Mess Hall:

Jesse:YES!Final 12!But Pikachu is out!Man I will kill Katz if he takes out more of us!

Mordecai:We gotta eliminate Betrayus,Katz and Cajun Fox!

Margaret:Yeah but Betrayus has one of the heads.

Inky(V):Perhaps We should make him you it to make him out after he uses it.

Clyde(V):Great!Then we might win and split it.

Buizel:Im not sure about this,those 3 seem tough to us!

Mordecai:Relax,theres a chance that we might to get him out!Besides,what could possibily go wrong?

Chimchar:Mordecai,you should never say that.

Mordecai:Why?

Chris:Challenge time!

Katz:Finally,just to get it over with.

Chris:Only today,2 people are gonna be out.

Carl:What?!I thought it was 6 again?

Chris:You thought wrong,i need 2 people to make 10,so this is why,Todays challenge is a partner challenge!

Cajun Fox:Great...

Betrayus:Lets just get this over with!

Chris:Todays challenge is a quiz!

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Yup you heard me,a quiz!

Buizel:Whatever.

Chris:You must answer questions to get points,up to 6,then your safe from elimination,however,the last team that did make 6 points,they are out!

Chimchar:Easy!

Chris:Are you sure?Some of them might be something that you were not ,the pairings are first Mordecai and Margaret,The love birds obiously.

(They both hold hands and blush)

Chris:Next is Inky(V) and Clyde(V)!

Both:Alright!(They hive five)

Chris:Katz and Jesse.

Jesse:YES!(Smiling Evilly)

Katz:0_0

Chris:Whats wrong?Scared that he wants revenge on you after what you did to Pikachu?

Mordecai:(Laughs)That is so funny!

Katz:No its not!(Looks at Jesse that heis holding a Katz vodoo doll)

Jesse:So your the one who kicked my Best friend!Im gonna kill you!(Bits the dolls head off and looks at Katz angrily)

Katz:Uhhhh...

Courage:Yay!I hope you have a great funeral Katz.

Katz:Shut up dog!

Mordecai:I would totally be there Courage.

Chris:Buizel and Chimchar.

Buizel:Ha!Lets partner up buddy!

Chimchar:You know it!(They hive five)

Chris:Courage and Cajun Fox.

Courage:What?!

Cajun Fox:Why am i the ones teamed up with stupid imbeciles!?

Carl:Maybe because your stupid!

Cajun Fox:Shut up fool!

Betrayus:Wait a minute...I have to team up with that robotic booger?!

Chris:Yup!Now you must be at a desk that has a red button,whoever presses it first will answer the one right,thats a point,got one wrong you no points!Let the quizzin begin!

(Takes out cards)

Chris:Who is the first person to be eliminated?(Buizel and Chimchar press the button first)

Chimchar:Its Coco!

Buizel:So true!

Chris:Correct!1 point!

Buizel:Alright!

Chris:Who sabotage the Cooking challenge?

Jesse:Oh yeah,we still did not found out.

(Carl Presses the button)

Carl:Its Katz!

Chris:Nope!

Carl:What?!

Betrayus:Way to lose our point loud mouth.

Chimchar:Then who did?

(Courage presses the button)

Courage:Is it Cajun Fox?

Chris:Correct!

Mordecai:So it was you!

Cajun Fox:How did you know that!

Courage:Your a cook and so evil.

Cajun Fox:Whatever.

Chris:Who was the person that made Katz lose the truth or dare challenge?Its the first one.

(Katz Presses the button)

Katz:Easy,its that Harold kid!

Chris:Correct!Courage and Cajun Fox,Katz and Jesse,and Buizel and Chimchar got 1 point,better catch up!Name the 2 people that were joked to be in the elimination table.

(Mordecai Presses the button)

Mordecai:Slenderman and Jeff the Killer!

Chris:Correct!Who was the maddest person in the island?

Carl:(Presses button)Easy!Its Eddy!

Chris:Correct!Inky(V) and Clyde(V) not doing well,who happened to collect all the papers in the First Slenderman Challenge?

Betrayus:(Pressed the buttonEasy!It was me!

Chris:Correct!2 points!Who collected all the pages in the second slenderman challenge?

Courage:(Pressed button)It was me!

Chris:Correct!

Chris:Who was the one that beated up slenderman?

Morecai(Presses button):Jesse!

Chris:Correct!

Chris:Who lost the tiebreaker from one of the pookas?

Courage(Presses button)Frankie!

Chris:And cajun fox and Courage are in the lead with 3 points!And Inky(V) and Clyde(V) with 0!Who was the couple that were kinda secret?

Inky(V):Finally!(Presses button)Its Katz and Kitty!

Chris:Correct!Who sabotage Mordecai at the pacman challenge?

Clyde(V):(Presses button)Katz!

Chris:Wow,you're starting to Catch up!Correct!

Mordecai:You jerk!

Katz:You are truly welcome.

Jesse:Unless you want me to kill you right now Katz.

Katz:uhhhhh...Sorry...

Mordecai:Thanks.

Chris:Who were one of the people that voted for Katz many times?

Courage:(Presses button)Jesse!

Chris:Correct!4 now,Who was the most villainous character ever?

Courage:(Presse button)Katz!

Chris:Nope.I said the most villainous,that also means slenderman and the others.

Buizel:(Presse button)Evil Jesse!

Chris:Correct!Who was the person that Frankie told to get her the ingredients in the cooking chellenge?

Courage:(Presses button)It was me!

Chris:Correct.1 more point and you 2 are is the most friendly character in the show?

Courage:(Presses button)Is it Wilt?

Chris:Correct!Cajun Fox and Courage are safe!

Courage:Yay!

Cajun Fox:At least you finally did something usefull.

Chris:Who was the one who fired the large torpedo from last challenge?

Buizel:(Presses button)Evil Jesse!

Chris:Correct!You got 4 points since im starting to give was one of the chickens from the first challenge?

Chimchar:(Presses button)Was it Double D?

Chris:Correct!You 2 are safe!Who has the most fierce rivalry in the show?

Inky(V):(Presses button)It's Mordecai and Katz.

Chris:Correct!4 points for you has the second fierce rivalry in the show.

Clyde(V):(Presses button)This one is too easy!Its Jesse and Katz!

Chris:Wow,you're safe!

Carl:We got 1 point!

Mordecai:We got 2!

Jesse:And we got 1.

Katz:Pity...

Chris:Who was the most famous couple?

Jesse:(Presses button)Mordecai and Margaret!

Chris:Correct!You 2 got 3!Who wanted revenge on someone who stole their special someone?

Carl:(Presses Button)CJ!

Chris:Correct!Who was the team the won many times?

Margaret:(Presses button)It's our team,Team Flaming Fire.

Chris:Correct!Mordecai and Margaret are in the lead with 4!Who were the group that helped Mordecai and Margaret with CJ and Katz?

Katz:Those 7!Pikachu,Chimchar,Buizel,Jesse,Carl,Inky(V) and Clyde(V)!

Chris:Correct!Jesse and Katz got 5!Who had the weakness of lighting?

Jesse:(Presses Button)It's Buizel!

Chris:Correct!You and Katz are safe!Carl and Betrayus,better get the next one or you're so said that he was lucky?

Carl:(Presses button)Its Cajun Fox!

Chris:Correct!Its a Death match!Mordecai and Margaret Vs. Carl and Betrayus!If either one of you get the next answer right then you're safe and the other 2 losers are gonna say goodbye to the 10 million!

Betrayus:0_0

Carl:0_0

Mordecai:0_0

Margaret:0_0

Chris:Final question who was one of the Total Drama Contestants that appeared in Cannon Chaos?Name one!All 4 presses the button...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

...Betrayus!Name 1!

Betrayus:Ummmm...Was it...(Thinking hard and remembering hard)...

.

..

..

..

.

...

.

..

.(Carl is scared)

(Mordecai and Margaret are frightened)

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

..

.

...Was 1 of them named Duncan?

Chris:Correct!Betrayus and Carl Made it to the final 10!

Cael:What?!

Betrayus:Really?!

Mordecai:What?!

Margaret:What?!

Buizel:Oh no...

Chris:Sorry you 2,looks like you're leaving...

X

Chris:Any last words?

Mordecai:Bye!

Margaret:Hope Katz is leaving before you guys.

Mordecai:Jesse,try and take out Katz!

Jesse:Oh im am!Right fellas?

Carl:Yeah!

Buizel:Yeah!

Chimchar:Yeah!

Inky(V):Yeah!

Clyde(V):Yeah!

Katz:Who knew this would be so easy?

Betrayus:Theres 7 of you now against the 3 of us!

Cajun Fox:For sure.

Courage:I hope we beat them.

Jesse:Oh we will!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Oh no they won't.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Who will leave next on Total Crazy Island!

**12th-Margaret**

**11th-Mordecai**

**Stay toon next time!**


	34. Deserted Part 1

Chapter 34:Deserted! Part 1

Chris:Attention all campers!Due to this hard rain,there won't be a challenge your safe.(Chuckles)

Courage:Finally,i can take a break.

Inky(V):Hey Courage.

Courage:Hey guys.

Carl:Now that we get a day off,let's do something!

Courage:Like what?

Jesse:Lucky that i brought psp's for all of us!

Clyde(V):Alright!

Later:(At morning)

Jesse:WHAT THE!?

Inky(V):Oh no!

Katz:Where are we?

Courage:Were deserted!

Betrayus:BAH!I've been sleeping in sand the whole time,I thought i was sleeping in rocks!

**Camara on:**

**Betrayus:Hey!It was a guess!**

**Camara off:**

Chimchar:Well it seems we are gonna have to be in teams then.

Katz:What!?There's 7 of you and 3 of us!Can't we at least share some things?

Buizel:Yeah right!After the chaos you did since we first got here,nice try but no.

Cajun Fox:Fine!

Courage:Good thing i have chips in my pocket.

Inky(V):Alright!

Katz:RRRRGH!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Great!I got rid of those love birds and now i have to deal with the dog and those magic idiots!?How could things get any worst!?**

**Camara off:**

Mysterious Voice:Well,well,well...

(Everybody turns around)

Katz:Oh great,who are you,the mysterious man in the universe?

Voice:You could Add EVIL to it...

Katz:Evil,huh?

Betrayus:You don't even seem evil!

Voice:Are you sure?

Cajun Fox:Yes!

Voice:Are you really sure?

Katz:Yes!I get it!

Voice:Well,allow me to reveal myself!

Jesse:Really?It's JUST you and us.

Voice:Let's see about that!(Another set of eyes appeared)

Katz:SO!?

(Another set of eyes appeared)

Cajun Fox:Not a big difference!

(4 more sets appeared)

Betrayus:Ummm...

Voices:FRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Everyone:AHHH!

**End of part 1**


	35. Deserted Part 2!

Chapter 35:Deserted!Part 2

(After a few minutes of running)

Cajun Fox:I think we lost them.

Inky(V):Great!Were separated and stuck here with you!

Cajun Fox:You think that's the problem?!I had to join you and your twin the way back to camp.

Clyde(V):So!?We have to team up to with you in order to get out of this island.

Cajun Fox:Fine!Let's Go!

X

Buizel:Um?

Betrayus:WHAT!?

Chimchar:Oh nothing were just discussing something...

Betrayus:Mind telling me?

Buizel:Sure.

Betrayus:All right,what's the problem?

Buizel:I think we need real names.

Betrayus:Real Names?!But why?!

Chimchar:There's no point of us being called Buizel,Chimchar and Pikachu.

Buizel:The 3 of us need names instead the name of the creature we are.

Betrayus:I think I have a few names.

Buizel:Really!?

Betrayus:But...for a favor.

**Camara on:**

**Chimchar:Oh boy!**

**Camara off:**

Chimchar:Ok,what is it?

Betrayus:Since it's just you 2 and myself,I should be in charge of getting us back at camp!

Buizel:That's it?

**Camara on:**

**Buizel:What?I expected more from the evil ghost himself.**

**Camara off:**

Betaryus:Yup!That's it!

Both:Alright then,It's a deal!

Betrayus:Lets shake on it!

Both:Ok.

**Camara on:**

**Buizel:The problem with Betrayus hands is that they have spikes at the top of it,good thing he didn't had them in back.**

**Chimchar:I guess Betrayus isn't that bad at all.**

**Betrayus:I just love myself for this!Once I win,I'll take over Pac-World and Jail those Pac loser's up!Then I'll take a nap.**

**Camara off:**

Betrayus:Hmm...I think you should call yourself Jay.

Chimchar:Kinda to think about it,I like it!

**Camara on:**

**Jay(P):Wait,Im taking the name of Jay from Ninjago!I think Jay(P) would work our differences.**

**Camara off:**

Betrayus:And the weasel's name is Zack!

Buizel:Love it!What about Pikachu?

Betrayus:Luke.

Jay(P):I think he will like it.

Zack:Yeah!

Betrayus:Alright let's go!

X

Jesse:Is everyone ok?

Carl:Yeah!

Katz:Who asked you?

Jesse:Wait,where's the rest?

Courage:I think we got separated.

Katz:Of course,Who knew i would be stuck here with these 3 Idiots.

Jesse:Hey!

Carl:Let's team up to find the other's and get to camp.

Katz:Fine,I'll join,But don't talk to me.

Jesse:Whatever.

X

Inky(V):You know,One thing that would be worst is that we see evil Jesse again along with the others.

Cajun Fox:Oh please,That guy need's a vacation,I mean who is very evil that can kill us very horribly than him.

Clyde(V):I think our evil Toy and Old versions.

Cajun Fox:Did you just say Toy and Old?

Clyde(V):Yeah.

Cajun Fox:Who are they?Some older version of you guys that also has a small Toy version of you.

Inky(V):That's not the case Cajun Fox.

Clyde(V):They are really much more than that.

Cajun Fox:Like what appearance are they?

Clyde(V):Animatronics.

Inky(V):The toy's look like us but are shiney and have red blushy dots on thier faces,the old one's are the ones with loose parts and wiring.

Clyde(V):We tried to tell everyone to not come to the restraunt's but they said no,They try to kill any person or thing at night until 6 did not hurt anyone...

Cajun Fox:Woah!At leasts that's good.

Clyde(C):...Yet.

Cajun Fox:0_0

X

Cajun Fox:Hey Look!A finish line!

Inky(V):Let's get there first before the others!

Clyde(V):RUNNNNNN!

X

Courage:Huh?

Carl:What is it?

Courage:I see Cajun Fox and the Ghosts running toward a finish line!

Katz:What!?

Jesse:Hurry!We have to beat them!

Katz:Get them!

X

Zack:Look a finish line!

Betrayus:Alright my minions...Charge!

X

Chris:Life is Beautiful without those campers,am I right Chef

Chef Hatchet:Sure do!

Chris:We should really look for them.

Chef:I think they are just fine...Umm Chris?

Chris:Yeah?

Chef:There coming!

Chris:What?!

Cajun Fox:0_0

**Camara on:**

**Cajun Fox:I think it would be terrifying if I get killed by them!**

**(Toy Jesse And Old Jesse Appeared)**

**Cajun Fox:AHHHHHHHH!(Run's away)**

**Camara off:**

X

Cajun Fox:Hey look!(Spot's camp)

Inky(V):Let's run for it!

Clyde(V):Come on!

X

Jesse:I see camp!

Carl:Why does it have a finish line?

Courage:Guys!I see Cajun Fox and the ghost's running towards it.

Katz:After them!

X

Betrayus:Hurry up!The finish line is over there!

Zack:Come on!

Jay(P):Hurry!

X

Chris:Look's like there coming!

Chef:Sure is...

X

Katz:Back off Ghost's!

Inky(V):You back off!

Zack:Almost there!

(One of them Made it)

Chris:And the winner of this challenge is Clyde(V)!

Cajun Fox:Yes!

Katz:NO!

Chris:And since he,Inky(V) and Cajun Fox teamed up,then those 3 can't be eliminated!

Betrayus:Oh!You got to be kidding me!

Chris:See you 10 on the bound fire ceremony tonight!

**X**

**Camara on:**

**Betrayus:I should have won!**

**Zack:Aw man!**

**Jay(P):I can't believe we lost!**

**Jesse:Katz is so done for.**

**Inky(V):Alright!Im going to the finale's!  
><strong>

**Clyde(V):Woohoo!**

**Cajun Fox:I knew I get this far!**

**Carl:I hope it's not me leaving.**

**Courage:I have a bad feeling about this!**

**Katz:Pitty!**

**Camara off:**

**X**

Bound Fire Ceremony:

Chris:Alright!You placed down your yeah,I forgot to tell you TV producers still want Betrayus and Katz in the game,So they can't be voted for today!Tommorow they will!

Everyone:What?!

Chris:Which mean's since your ghost friend's are safe,Courage and the other 4 will receive the votes,2 people will leave today!

Katz:HA!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Bye Bye dog!**

**Courage:This is not good!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Alright!A Katz got 5 and Betrayus got 2,The next one goes to the new named buizel Zack!

Zack:Me and Chimchar changed our names,along with pikachu.

Jesse:You know,I like your name already!

Zack:Thanks!

Chris:1 for courage!

Courage:Oh no!

Chris:...and the last one goes to...Jay(P)!

Jay(P):So it's a tie right?

Chris:Yup!But me and chef placed our votes...Zack and Jay(P),You 2 are out!

Jay(P):At least we made it this far.

Zack:See ya guys!

Everyone:Bye!

X

Chris:Suprising twist right,Will the 4 friends and dog defeat the 3 fiends?Stay toon for Total Crazy Island!

**10th-Zack**

**9th-Jay(P)**


	36. Treasure Adventure!

Chapter 36:Treasure Adventure!

Mess Hall:

Jesse:We need a plan!

Courage:Yeah!

Carl:Those 3 are taking us out very fast!

Inky(V):Well then,Were gonna have to get them out,1 by 1.

Clyde(V):Yeah!

X

Chris:Hello Final 8!How's it going?

Katz:Bad until I get my money!

Cajun Fox:Lucky Fox is gonna win right here,so bring up the challenge chris!

Carl:Since when did you get excited?

Cajun Fox:Knowing that 2 of you will be gone today!

Chris:Actually 3 people today.

Everyone:What?!

Chris:Yup!You heard me!And we have a special guest!Please welcome future contestant for season 2...Mandy from the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy!

(Courage Spits out Orange Juice)

Mandy:You know im not that attractive right?

**Camara on:**

**Courage:She's so scary to me!(Whimpers)**

**Jesse:It's her!?**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Also we have Courtney!

Courtney:Uhh!What's with you guy's bringing me back here!?

Chris:Depend's on your Contract!

Courtney:Whatever!

Chris:Today's challenge is a Treasure Hunt!Everyone will be split into 2 teams!Carl,Courage,Inky(V) and Clyde(V).The other is Jesse,Katz,Cajun Fox and Betrayus!

Katz:Are you serious putting me with him!?

Chris:Hey,he hates you.

Jesse:So what about those 2?

Chris:Those 2 will be the captains on your boat!Courtney you go with Carl's,Mandy you go with Jesse's Group.

Mandy:Move it Stupid Dog!

Courage:(Whimpers)

Carl:Hey!Don't call him that!

Mandy:Say's who,Booger Bot?!

**Camara on:**

**Carl:Seriously!?I have to handle her in the second season!?**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Also we have the good Pirate versions of Jesse,Carl,Zack,Luke,Jay(P),Inky(V) and Clyde(V).Along with the evil versions!

Pirate Jesse:Yarrrr Mateys!

Pirate Carl:Alright you scallywag!What do we do?

Evil Pirate Carl:Yeah!

Chris:Simple You Guys have to stop them by getting to boney island by shooting cannon balls at each others boats!Evil versions go with Jesse's,Good versions go with Carl!

X

Chris:Alright,the challenge is that you will both start seperately moving from the island,then when one team meets the other,you all must shot cannons at each other!Once you get to boney island,you must find a key and then head back to island to open some treasure!

X

Carl:Anyone know how to use a cannon?

Courtney:Duh!Your pirate versions do!

Pirate Jay(P):We will handle it lass.

Courtney:Whatever.

X

Jesse:You know what,Im just go over there and do nothing.

Mandy:No your not,Im the captain of this boat and I command you to get into that nest to see our enemy boat!

Jesse:Fine Captain Obvious.

Mandy:Yo!Evil versions,I want you to shoot our enemy boat with the cannons.

Evil Pirate Zack:Aye aye!Captain Mandy!

Mandy:Finally getting respect around here,Hey,You 3 keep on a look out for the others.

Katz:Whatever you say captain...

X

(At sea)

Carl:I see no one yet.

Inky(V):Good!

Courage:Where is boney Island anyway?

Clyde(V):Just keep moving and we will find it Courage.

X

Evil Pirate Jesse:Land ahead!

Katz:Perfect!

X

Carl:And we landed!

Pirate Jesse:Time to steal some booty!

Pirate Luke:Yeah!

X

Courage:Hey look I see it!(Points it on a rock)

Pirate Evil Jesse:There's the key!

Mandy:What are you idiots waiting for?!GO GET IT NOW!

Pirate Jesse:Not so fast!(Yoink!)

Courage:To the ship!

Cajun Fox:After them!

X

(At sea)

Courtney:We made it!

Carl:Courtney start steering the boat fast!

Courage:Guy's there boat is heading towards us.

Pirate Inky(V):Holy Davy Jones Locker!Start steering lass!

Pirate Clyde(V):Mateys!The cannons!

Courtney:No way are they gonna win!

X

Evil Pirate Inky(V):There they are!

Evil Pirate Clyde(V):Shoot them!

Mandy:Don't let them escape!

X

Inky(V):There getting closer!

Clyde(V):Shoot the ship!

(Shoots a cannon ball)

Mandy:You knuckleheads,start shooting them!

(Fires cannon ball)

Courage:Oh yeah?!(Shoots cannon ball)

Jesse:Wow!Epic pirate fight!

Evil Pirate Jesse:No way those scallywags are getting away with this!(Shoots 3 cannon balls)

(The ship's are moving toward the edges)

Courney:Geez!Come on!

Courage:Help!(Grabs the edge of the boat)

Inky(V):There!(Pulls him up)

Evil Pirate Jesse:Alright!Everyone Swashbuckle toward them!

Pirate Jesse:Oh no you won't!

Jesse:Guys!Stop them!

Katz:Hey!You are in our team!

Jesse:Like I care!

Katz:No one disobeys me!(Scraches Jesse's face in the cheek)

Jesse:Oh yeah!?(Punches Katz Stomach)

Katz:Bring it on magic boy!

X

Chris:This is so epic!Not only Those 2 are fighting but they are facing an epic battle!

Chef(Laughing):Wonder if they would last long enough)

X

**Camara on:**

**Inky(V):THIS IS GOING INSANE!  
><strong>

**Courage:This is so not good!**

**Betrayus:HA!I got this on the bag!**

**Camara off:**

Betrayus:Out of the way little girl!(Pushes Courtney aside)

Mandy:Hey!Give me that back!(Grabs wheel)

Betaryus:Im driving this ship to victory so back off!

Mandy:But im the captain!(They stuggled and broke the wheel)

Both:Uh oh!(The boat went insane)

Pirate Jesse:ABANDONED SHIP!

Everyone:AHHHHHH!

X

Chris:Woah!Most intense thing ever!

Chef:(Laughs)Heh!Wonder if they would survive.

X

Betrayus:Give me the key!

Courage:Never!

Katz:GOT IT!

Pirate Luke:Were about to crash!

Evil Pirate Luke:What!?

Everyone:Ahhh!

Crash!

Pirate Carl:OW!

Chris:(Laughing)That has to be the most epic and wildest thing that ever happened in the series!

Evil Pirate Jay:So who won?

Pirate Jay:Yeah!

Pirate Luke:I hope its us!

Chris:Does anyone have the key?

(No one say's nothing)

Chris:So,no one got the key?

Courtney:Why is Evil Pirate Carl Choking?

Evil Pirate Jesse:I got it!

(The Item he was choking feel into Katz hand's)

Katz:Yes!We won!

Chris:Katz wins the challenge!

Everyone:What!?

Chris:His reward is that he can chose 2 people not to be eliminated along with himself.

Katz:Easy!Cajun Fox and Betrayus.

Betrayus:Ohhh GOODDY!

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:NO!**

**Courage:This is bad!**

**Inky(V):I have to vote a friend off!?**

**Clyde(V):I feel so bad for doing this!**

**Carl:Damn you Katz!**

**Katz:HA!2 vs 3!**

**Cajun Fox:This is so good!**

**Betrayus:I knew I get this far!**

**Camara off:**

Elimination Palace:

Chris:Well,well,well This is shocking...

Jesse:I feel bad doing this!

Chris:We got a peanut gallery of the Evil and Good Pirate Versions along with Courtney and Mandy.

Mandy:Based on my Information today...I think i have a strategy to win season 2.

Jesse:Oh no you won't!

Katz:Wait!What is the treasure I get?

Chris:A sweet night at a local hotel!

Katz:Sweet!

Carl:No fair!

Chris:Anyway let's cast our votes!

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:Im so sorry!**

**Courage:I hope we can still be friends...**

**Carl:(Sighs)**

**Inky(V):End of the road...Sorry...**

**Clyde(V):It's for the best...**

**Katz:(Evil laughter!)**

**Cajun Fox:Bye Bye Ghosts!  
><strong>

**Betrayus:I bet some people hate me as much as Katz.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Alright!Time for the votes!

(Courage,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Carl and Jesse are nervous)

Chris:1 vote for Jesse.1 vote for Courage,1 vote for Carl,1 vote for Inky(V) and 1 vote for Clyde(V)...

Jesse:Oh no!

Chris:(Checks votes)Well...The last 3 votes go to 3 people...they are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Katz Snickers)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Jesse,Inky(V) and Clyde(V)

Carl and Courage:What!?

Inky(V):Bye guys!

Clyde(V):Bye!

Jesse:Courage and Carl...Beat those 3 from winning!

Courage:We will try our best!

Carl:Yeah!

Katz:See ya magic boy!

Betaryus:Yes!Final 5!

Cajun Fox:This would be a surprise!

X

Chris:And then theres 5!We are getting there!Will the 2 friends beat the 3 evil fiends?Stay toon for Total Crazy Island!

**Votes-**

**Jesse-Carl,Kats(2)**

**Courage-Cajun Fox(1)**

**Inky(V)-Betaryus,Courage(2)**

**Carl-Clyde(V)(1)**

**Clyde(V)-Inky(V),Jesse(2)**

**8th-Inky(V)**

**7th-Clyde(V)**

**6th-Jesse**

**Im back on hiatus,Don't worry,I gotten better and this story would get intense!**


	37. Camp Grounds!

Chapter 37:Camp Grounds!

(Everyone is asleep)

HOONNNNNNNKKKKKKK!

Everyone:AHHHHH!

Carl:What in the world was that!?

Chris:Welcome to the wilderness!

Katz:You just had to do that!

Chris:Hey,It's my Job!Anyway todays challenge is to survive 1 night in the woods and then return to camp.I have filled these 2 backpacks with everything you case you die...

Courage:Umm...

**Camara on:**

**Courage:That does not look safe to me...**

**Camara off:**

Chris:You would be put in teams!Courage and Carl vs. Betrayus,Katz and Cajun Fox.

Betrayus:Ha!Those 2 losers won't stand a chance against us!

Katz:I agree with the ghost here.

Cajun Fox:Yeah!Without your buddies,then that leaves you 2 for us to deal with.

Katz:And that leaves 1 magic contestant left,which is booger bot.

Cajun Fox:With Courage without him,We would soon destroy that stupid dog!

Carl:No way!I have come too far to give up!With my magic friends gone,I would still not give up.I would beat you 3 in the finale.

Courage:Yeah!

Cajun Fox:Well good luck with on guys...

Katz:I hope you get mauled by a bear.

Betrayus:Victory here I come!

X

Courage:Well,this leaves just us...

Carl:Yeah!They taken out our whole team except for us...

Courage:Hmm...I wonder how the second season would be like...

Carl:Oh don't worry,Im sure we will win that season too.

Courage:Hey look a river!

X

Cajun Fox:What's the plan?

Katz:Simple...We will follow those 2 knuckle heads from which we would trap them from winning the challenge...They they are gone!

Betrayus:Great plan Katz.(Gets hit by a beehive)

Cajun Fox:Uh oh!

Katz:Run You fools!

X

Carl:There,We made a boat!

Courage:Lets ride on it!

X

(Evening)

Katz:That fool let us get stinged!

Betrayus:Hey!It was an accident!

Cajun Fox:Drats!I lost the bag!

Katz:Way to go!Now we got no food!

Betrayus:Unless...

X

Carl:Lets set up camp here!

Courage:Ok!

Carl:So what can we do to pass time?

Courage:Tell some stories?

Carl:Sure!

Courage:Ok,Tell me about your origins...

(2 Hours later)

Courage:Wow...So that's how you got created...

Carl:And also where I meet everyone else like you...

Courage:Lets go sleep!

Carl:Alright!Night Courage!

Courage:Night!

X

Katz:Alright!Lets take their stuff!

Cajun Fox:I'll take the backpack!

Betrayus:And i'll take the food!

X

Carl:Courage!?

Courage:Huh?

Carl:We been robbed!

Courage:What!?How!?

Carl:I bet it's the other team!

Courage:Let's go find them!Wait!We need to get back to camp!

Carl:Let's run for it!

X

Katz:Wake up!

Cajun Fox:Just 5 more minutes!

Betrayus:We need to get back to camp before they do!

Cajun Fox:Alrighty then,Let's go!

X

Carl:Hey!Look a bag!

Courage:I wonder what's inside...(Open's it)

Courage:I found a compass!

Carl:Head North!

X

Betrayus:There they are!

Katz:And they have a compass!

Cajun Fox:And they are heading north!

Katz:Come on!We have to beat them before they do!

X

Carl:Aw man!We have to cross a river!?

Courage:Hope on the rocks!

Katz:Not so fast!

Cajun Fox:After them!

Carl:Start hopping!

Katz:You are not gonna get away!(Hops on a rock and gets attack by a crocodile)

Katz:Ahh!Get this thing off me!

X

Courage:I think we lost them!

Carl:Come on,Lets go!

Betrayus:Got ya!(Grabs Courage)

Courage:Help!

Carl:Hiya!(Kick's Betrayus and send's him flying)

Betrayus:Hey!

Courage:Run away!

X

**Camara on:**

**Carl:We have to win!**

**Courage:I hope they won't hurt us!**

**Katz:That stupid dog is ruining my plan!**

**Cajun Fox:It's pounding time!**

**Betrayus:Ouch!My stomach hurts...(Cries)**

**Camara off:**

Carl:Courage!Watch out!(See's a bear)

Courage:Ahh!(Bear pounces at him)

Carl:Got ya!

Courage:Thanks and Run!

Katz:Get back here!(Get's pounced by a bear)

Cajun Fox:Wow!That's gotta hurt!

Betrayus:Yup!

X

Carl:I see a finish line!

Courage:And Chris!

Chris:(In Microphone)You better hurry up!You got 20 seconds to get here!

Katz:NOO!

Cajun Fox:Run Faster!

Betrayus:Don't let them win!

Chris:And the winner is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Carl and Courage!

Katz:NOOO!

Cajun Fox and Betrayus:Impossible!

Carl:Yes we won!

Courage:Yay!

Chris:Which means your reward is that you guys are safe from elimination!

Carl:Ha!Take that Katz!

Katz:Curse that booger bot and stupid dog!

Chris:Well,looks like you've been finally beat after a couple of challenges Katz...Anyway Time for the elimination ceremony!

X

**Camara on:**

**Carl:Finally we won!**

**Courage:I really want Cajun Fox out right now!**

**Betrayus:Drats!We lost!**

**Cajun Fox:I blame the ghost!**

**Katz:No way I'm leaving today!**

**Camara off:**

Elimination Palace:

Chris:Alright!It's been a little crazy today...

Katz:Heck ya it was!

Chris:Anyway!Since its just 5 of you,I arranged the number of elimination's for 1 only until the finale!

Carl:Aw man...

Courage:I thought It was 2!

Chris:Too bad!Anyway...cast your votes!

**Camara on:**

**Carl:(Writes a name forcefully)**

**Courage:(Writes a name)**

**Katz:(Writes a name angrily)**

**Cajun Fox:Bye bye Ghost!**

**Betrayus:I already have my vote!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Alright!It's time for the votes!1 vote for Betrayus!

Betrayus:What?!

Chris:Another vote for Betrayus!

Betrayus:NO!

Chris:A vote for Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox:Why me!?

Chris:Another vote for Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox:Oh no!

Chris:And the loser is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Betrayus sweats)

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Cajun Fox looks nervous)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Cajun Fox!

Courage:Yes!

Cajun Fox:What!?

Betrayus:Ha!Im still in!

Katz:And no votes for me today?How shocking...

Carl:Well that leaves 2 vs 2!

Cajun Fox:I will get my money next Season!

Chris:Chef!Send him to the boat of losers!

X

Chris:Well then...That leaves 4 left!A cowardly dog,a robotic booger,an evil cat,and The ruler ghost of the netherworld!Who would lose next time on Total Crazy Island!

**Votes-**

**Cajun Fox-Betrayus,Courage,Carl(3)**

**Betrayus-Katz,Cajun Fox(2)**

**5th-Cajun Fox**

**Poll on my Profile!:D**


	38. Xtreme Parkour!

Chapter 38:Xtreme Parkour!

Mess Hall:

Carl:Great to win another challenge in a long time huh?

Courage:Yup!

Carl:You know,If we keep this up,we will be in the finale!

Courage:We can split the money!

Carl:Sure!As seen as your my only friend right now.

Courage:Yeah...

**Camara off:**

**Courage:I'm kinda worried we will get taken out by Katz and Betrayus...**

**Carl:Just 4 of us left...Piece of cake!**

**Camara off:**

Katz:Alright,I think I got a plan...

Betrayus:Finally a plan...

Katz:The Plan is that we have to sabotage those 2 from winning the challenge.

Betrayus:Ohh...I got the perfect for that!(Rubs his hands together)

Katz:Perfect!

Chris:Welcome final 4!

Betrayus:Just wait until the finale Chris!

Chris:Chill dude,Anyway...Today's challenge is very Xtreme!

Carl:Umm...

**Camara on:**

**Carl:How Xtreme is it?**

**Courage:I got a bad feeling about this...**

**Camara off:**

**X**

Chris:Today's challenge is the most LIFE THREATING CHALLENGE EVER!The challenge is an Xtreme parkour challenge!With booby traps,Lava,Axes,and my favorite,EXPLOSIONS!

Courage:Won't that kill us?

Chris:Hey,I'm not the one getting charge...

Courage:(Screams)

Chris:The first section is platform pit,Make it out of there and you will go to the next section,There are booby traps...

Carl:(Gulp)

Chris:The second section is where there's are lava tiles with a few axes swinging around thanks to chef.

Chef:Heh...(Glares at them)

Chris:And the finale section is a land mine area!FILLED WITH EXPLOSIONS!

Everyone:0_0

**Camara on:**

**Carl:Is the guy trying to kill us now!?**

**Courage:What's with him and explosions!?**

**Katz:Freak!**

**Betrayus:Well this just gotten better!**

**Camara off:**

X

Chris:And go!

Carl:Hiya!(Jumps on a platform)

Courage:(Jumps on a platform)YAY!(The platform falls)AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Katz:Bye bye dog!(Get's hit by a glove)Curse you chris!

Betrayus:Ugh!How long until we get there!?

Carl:I don't know!?(Platfrom falls)AHHHHHH!

Betrayus:See ya later sucker!

Courage:Im back!(Jumps on a platform)

Betrayus:(Jumps on a platform)

Katz:(Jumps on a platform)

Carl:Aw man!Now I have to climb back up when I fall!(Jumps on a platform and falls)NOOOO!

Katz:Ha!Take that!

Betrayus:Oh no!(Falls)

Courage:Yay!I made it!

Chris:And Courage is in the lead!

Katz:Not for long!(Jumps to the section 2 Platform and kick off Courage back)

Courage:AHHHHHH!

Katz:Bye Bye Stupid dog!(Jumps on a lava tile)

Betrayus:Im back!(Starts hopping)

Carl:Courage!Hurry up!

Courage:(Way back down)Ok...It's pretty dark here.(Starts Climbing)

Katz:This is so easy!

Chris:Chef!Bring on the axes!

Chef:Copy That!(Pushes axes)

Katz:Are you Insane?!

Chef:Get Moving if you want to live.

Katz:Ahhh!(Nearly Gets chopped off)

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Curse those fool's!I'm am not giving up until I get my money!**

**Camara off:**

Carl:We made it!

Betrayus:Im leading to victory!(Jumps on a tile)

Courage:Carl,this is gonna get crazy!(Jumps on a tile)

Carl:We have to stop Katz from winning!(Jump's on a tile)

Betrayus:This is easy!(Overpasses Katz)

Katz:Hey!

Betrayus:3rd section!

Chris:Now this would be awesome!(Fires mines)

Katz:Finally I made it!(Get's sended off flying)Ahhhh!

Betrayus:I'm lucky that was not me!(Get's sended off flying)No!

Courage:Come on!

Carl:Run for it!

Courage:Ahhhhh!(Get's launched)

Carl:Ahhh!(Get's Launched)

Katz:(Crashes to the ground)OWWW!THAT REALLY HURTS!

Betrayus:Ouch!

Courage:OW!

Carl:Hugh!

Courage:Carl!Hurry!

Carl:On it!

Katz:No!

Betrayus:No!They are not gonna win!(Pushes Courage Forward)

Courage:Hey!

Katz:Ha!

Carl:(See's Chris pushing a button)Oh no...

(Everyone get's sended off flying)

X

Chris:Looks like there gonna land right onto the Target!

(Everyone falls down)

Katz:My Spine!

Carl:My legs!

Chris:(Laughs)Wasn't fun was it?

**Camara on:**

**Carl:My legs hurt from that fall!**

**Courage:I can't feel my body right now...**

**Betrayus:That really Hurt!**

**Katz:Those Sickos!(Rub's shoulder)**

**Chris:I am not sued for injuries from the camp due to my You.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:You are lucky,Today's elimination is a little different...I'll see you in the bond-fire ceremony tonight.(Walk's away)

Katz:Can you get your leg off me please!?

X

**Camara on:**

**Carl:I hope I'm not leaving or Courage.**

**Courage:I'm starting to feel getting too brave lately...and it hurts!**

**Katz:I won't leave today...This cat is going all the way to the million!**

**Betrayus:Soon that money would be mine!**

**Camara off:**

Elimination Palace:

Chris:Welcome final 4!How's today's challenge?(Smirking)

Carl:Awful!

Chris:Good to know!Anyway,this elimination is counted for whoever landed on the target last...and based on my recording's,I found today's loser!

Katz:Who is it?

Courage:Oh no.

Betrayus:It better not be me!

Carl:Or me!I'm not leaving until Katz get's out!

Katz:In your dreams that would happen!

Carl:Shut up!

Chris:Chill down dudes,today's loser is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Betrayus!

Betrayus and Katz:WHAT?!

Carl:Yes!

Courage:Yay!

Betrayus:Impossible!No one can beat me!I'm the ruler of the Netherworld!

Chris:Too bad!Chef!Take him outta here!

Chef:(Grabs Betrayus)Say Bye!

Betrayus:Mark My Words!I will return next season you hear me!

X

Chris:And that leaves the final 3!Who will win?Who will lose?Find out next time on Total Crazy Island!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Drats...Well,he's gone...**

**Carl:Well that was surprising...**

**Courage:I never knew I get this far in the game before...**

**Katz:I knew I make it this far!Now I have to deal with The Booger Bot and Stupid Dog and the million dollars would be mine!(Evil Laughter)**

**Carl:Now it's time for Katz to leave this time!**

**Courage:I'm nervous about this...I hope I win...**

**Camara off:**

**4th-Betrayus**


	39. I Sea You!

Chapter 39:I Sea You!

**Chris:This is it!1 last spot for the finale!Betrayus lost it all last Chapter,But Katz,Courage and Carl have made it to the final 3 to compete for a spot for the final 2 in order to win the 10 million dollars!Who would win?Who would lose?Find out this chapter!**

**X**

Courage:I glad I made it this far!

Carl:Yeah me too!It's pretty funny to see Katz leave this time!

Katz:Excuse you!But I never said that I was leaving!

Carl:Yeah but it's 2 vs 1!You don't stand a chance!

Courage:Yeah!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Such Imbeciles they are!Thinking that i'm by myself does not prove that i'm leaving yet!**

**Carl:The guy needs to leave already!**

**Courage:I hope Katz leaves today...**

**Camara off:**

Katz:Besides you 2 don't got the brains!And that is because the stupid dog is always stupid and you are a robot with no brain at all!

Carl:Say's the cat in 2nd place in a candy contest!

Katz:It was that stupid dog that ruined my win!

Courage:...(Whimpers)

Carl:Yeah,but that does not prove that I got no brain at all!I'm a robot that is smart without a brain!

Katz:Idiot!

Carl:I hope you just get send off already!

Katz:I would send myself off with the money if I have to!

Carl:Oh no your not!Were winning this challenge to beat you!

Katz:Ha!Good luck with that!

**Camara on:**

**Carl:That guy is starting to tick me off!**

**Katz:What a moron he is.**

**Courage:I don't know if I could handle Katz this time...**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Hello final 3!Ready for today's challenge?

Carl:Yeah!I'm ready to kick this guy off!

Katz:In your dreams you would you Imbecile!

Courage:Man,Those 2 are starting to go insane!

Chris:I agree with you...Anyway today marks the day where there are 2 spots for the finale to win the grand prize!

Katz:HA!Too bad those wimps didn't made it all the way the Final 3.

Carl:Shut up!

Chris:Wow...So much Katz hate over this season...First Mordecai,Then Jesse,And finally Carl...who's next?Anyway,today's challenge is to scuba dive all the way to the island where the losers from the previous challenges are...First 2 to get there wins a spot for the finale!Here are your scuba gear...and watch out for sharks and a certain Jesse...(Laughs)

X

Chris:Ready?Set?GO!(All 3 of them dived into the water)

Carl:Courage let's team up to beat Katz!

Courage:Sure.

Katz:Ha!Good luck with that!I'm in the lead!Ahhhh!(A shark eats him whole)

Courage:AHHHH!

Carl:Swim faster!

X

Courage:We have to get there first!

Carl:Why are you so worried?That shark ate Katz whole!

Courage:Umm...something that should know about Katz and sharks is...

Katz:See ya later losers!(Laughs)

Carl:How did he escaped from the shark!?

Courage:He once escaped a shark that swallowed him...

Carl:What!?How did he do that!?

Katz:Because I got the brains and nobody can beat me now!

Evil Jesse:Except for us!

Carl:Not this again!

Evil Carl:We have built a killer whale to stop you 3 from getting to the finish line!

Courage:SWIMMM!

Evil Jesse:Hey come back here!

Evil Luke:Fire the torpedoes!(Launches 4 torpedoes at them)

**Camara on:**

**Carl:I'll sue Chris after this!**

**Courage:Did they really have to bring torpedoes!?They are trying to kill us with them!**

**Katz:Pity.**

**Camara off:**

Carl:Courage!Shark!

Courage:AHHH!(Dodges shark)

Katz:I wish you had gotten eaten instead stupid dog!

Carl:Alright!That's it!(Kicks Katz)

Katz:I wish you haven't done that...(Scratches Carl's Face)

Carl:OWWWW!

Evil Zack:Fire the torpedoes again!(Launches 2 more torpedoes ending up hitting Courage and Katz)

Evil Jay(P):Got YA!

Katz:I can play this game as well!(Snatches out a piece of steak)Hey sharks!Here's your diner!(Throws it at their ship)

Evil Inky(V):Hey!Get them off of our ship!

Carl:Let's swim!

X

Katz:You 2 should just give up already!

Carl:No way!Until you lose!

Courage:Come on guy's their right behind us!

Both:WHAT!?

Evil Clyde(V):And you thought you gotten rid of us!(Fire's torpedoes)

Everyone:AHHHH!

Meanwhile in Loser Island:

Wilt:Wow,they are close to the finish line!

Mordecai:Yeah!But they have to escape Evil Jesse first!

Eddy:This is intense!

Bloo:Who know's what's going on down there?!

Marcenline:Katz better lose!

X

Evil Jesse:Unleash the jaw's to chop them up!

Katz:Are you insane!?(Swim's faster)

Carl:Faster!

(The whale is close behind them)

X

Margaret:Will they make it alive?

Betrayus:Who knows,who cares...

Shirley:I sense a greater force incoming from below...

X

Carl:Look the finish line!

Evil Carl:What!?NO!?Chop them off!

Evil Jesse:Go faster!

Courage:AHHHH!

Katz:I hate this...

X

Frankie:Wait!I hear something from the ocean!

Bloo:It must be them.

(Suddenly a huge whale crashed ashore)

Evil Jesse:Ow!

Evil Carl:Did we them?

(Everyone see's all 3 of them on the sand)

Katz:Who won?

Carl:Please tell me it's not Katz!

Courage:I hope it's not!

Chris:Well then...I have to announced the 2 contestant's competing for the grand prize,which are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Courage in 1st place!

Courage:WHAT?!

Mordecai:Congratulations Courage!

Chowder:You made it to the finale!

Chris:And the person who is going against Courage for the 10 million dollars is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Katz in 2nd place!

Everyone:WHAT!?

Carl:How!?

Chris:Katz arrived to the finish line by 1 second before you...So that makes Carl is eliminated.

Katz:HA!This would be so easy!Me going against this dumb dog would be a piece of cake!

Chris:Yeah,you can say that...Because the final challenge of season 1 is climb up this ladder of doom!

Inky(V):Why is it called that?!

Chris:Stay toon for more Total Crazy Island!

**3rd-Carl**

**And the finale is against Katz vs. Courage!**


	40. The Final Crashdown!

Chapter 40:The Final Crashdown!

**Chris:Today mark's an exciting day!Last challenge,Carl totally got eliminated by arriving the finish line last due to the presence of 7 evil leads the grand finale of season 1 which is Courage vs. Katz!Who would win?Who would lose?Find out on Total Crazy Island!**

**X**

Chris:Welcome finalists!Excited for the final challenge of the season?

Courage:Yeah!

Katz:Just 1 more left!And that money is mine!

**Camara on:**

**Courage:I feel pretty confident that i'm the only 1 that can stop from winning...**

**Katz:That dumb dog would be easy to get rid off...**

**Courage:I came to compete for Muriel,and I won't lose the money to my arch enemy...**

**Katz:It's time for you to go dog!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:As you may noticed,there are peanut galleries for you 2,so that the people cheering you can spectate you.

Mordecai:I know who i'm choosing to win.

Chris:Everyone,Pick a spot!

X

Chris:Well then,Looks like a lot of you are cheering Courage to win.(See's Katz side with just Cajun Fox,and the other villains)

Katz:Let's get this over with!

Chris:Alright!The challenge is called the Ladder of doom!Each player has to climb these ladders on the 2 poles holding the ladders,while avoiding booby trap's such boxing gloves and spikes.

(Everyone gasps)

Chris:Oh so you want it more dangerous?Well,Chef Hatchet would be firing water balloons at them with his water balloon gun!First 1 to the top and getting the briefcase is the winner!

Dusk:Aw man...I hope Courage wins!

Carl:You can do this Courage!

Evil Jesse:Katz!Beat that dumb dog!

Chris:On your mark!Get set!GO!(They each climbed the ladder)

Courage:(Shrieks when he nearly got a spike on his head)

Katz:Close one!(Dodges spike)

Chef Hatchet:Now let's make this fun shall we?(Fires water balloons)

Courage:Uh oh!(Slips and falls down)

(Courage's PG gasps)

Clyde(V):Courage!Get up!

Courage:Ow!(Rub's head and climbs back up)

Katz:Ha!The money is MINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE!(Get's punched off)

Frankie:HA!That makes my day better!

Marcenline:You know it!

Katz:Rrrrr(Climbs back up)

Courage:Oh no!(Slips and falls down)Ow!

Katz:Uh...(Slips and falls)This is harder than it thought!(They both climb back up)

Courage:(Shrieks as he nearly got punched off)

Katz:Too close that time!

Courage:Nearly there.(Get's punched off)

Katz:See ya later dog!(Laughs and gets a spike on his leg making him fall)

Mordecai:Come on Courage!Beat him!(Courage climbs back up)

Katz:He is not gonna win!(Climbs back up)

**Camara on:**

**CJ;I gotta say the challenge itself is harder than I thought...**

**Betrayus:I should have been in this finale!**

**Eddy:Man,I can't believe I didn't make it this far...**

**Prize Pod:Meh...**

**Brayan:...**

**Coco:Coco!(Courage FTW!)**

**Gumball:I gotta say this camara is so fancy!**

**Camara off:**

X

Courage:I'm nearly there!

Katz:And just so that you happened to get knocked off!

Courage:Huh?(Get's knocked)

Katz:HA!(Slips and falls down)

Courage:I gotta win this!

Darwin:Thats the spirit Courage!

Katz:In your dreams Blowfish!(Climbs back up)

Chris:Chef!Keep knocking them out!

Chef Hatchet:Sure do!(Fires one at Katz and he falls)

Katz:Why you little...Rrrrr(Climbs back up)

Courage:(Get's knocked off)NOT AGAIN!(Falls down)AHHH!

Mung:Come on Courage!You need to beat him!(Courage climbs back up looking more soarer)

Katz:What's wrong little dog?Too tired to win?(Scratches Courages pole and it falls)

Mordecai:Hey!That's cheating!

Courage:No!(Jumps over and grabs Katz tail)

Katz:Let go of me you wretched dog!(Swings Courage)

Evil Carl:No!The dog must not win!

Double D:Hang in there Courage!

Katz:Alright!That's it!(Pulls up a spider on his hand)

Courage:AHHHH!

Harold:Courage!NO!

Katz:And this is why you never grab my tail.(Laughs evilly while pushing the spider closer to Courage until a spike kills it)

Katz:What!?(Gets knocked over)

Courage:Hooray!

Katz:No!(Hurriedly climbs back up)

George:Courage!Keep climbing!

Courage:Uh oh!(Sees Katz coming closer and climbs up and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Grabs the Briefcase!)

Katz:NO!(Gets knocked out again and falls)

Chris:And Courage is the winner of Total Crazy Island!

Margaret:Yeah Courage!

Marcenline:Alright!

Frankie:Yeah!

**Camara on:**

**Courage:I finally won!YAY!**

**Katz:This is absurd!I should have won!**

**Camara off:**

**X**

Mordecai:So dude,What are you gonna spend the money on?

Courage:I'm gonna spend it on my owner Muriel on her medical needs.

Jesse:That's great!

Katz:I can't believe I lost!

Chris:At least you made it 2nd place...

Katz:I should have gotten 1st!

Mordecai:Too Bad!

X

Chris:Attention everyone!Including the evil doers...I announced a new season coming soon!And i'm to tell you that instead of over 100 contestants,This time it's 30 contestants with brand new characters competing as well!

Chef:Great!

Chris:In the meantime,Lets party!

**Elimination Table-**

**1st-Courage(Winner)$10,000,000**

**2nd-Katz(Runner Up)**

**3rd-Carl**

**4th-Betrayus**

**5th-Cajun Fox**

**6th-Jesse**

**7th-Clyde(V)**

**8th-Inky(V)**

**9th-Jay(P)**

**10th-Zack**

**11th-Mordecai**

**12th-Margaret**

**13th-Luke**

**14th-Clyde(C)**

**15th-Inky(C)**

**16th-Patsy**

**17th-Lazlo**

**18th-Finn**

**19th-Schnitzal**

**20th-Graveyard(Returned)**

**21st-Pooka(Blue)**

**22nd-Toy Soldier(Returned)**

**23rd-Pooka(Orange)**

**24th-Wilt**

**25th-Blinky(C)**

**26th-Frankie(Lost Tie Breaker)**

**27th-Jay**

**28th-Nya**

**29th-George**

**30th-Eddy**

**31st-Marcenline(Returned)**

**32nd-Zane**

**33rd-Pinky(V)(Returned)**

**34th-Shirley**

**35th-Trixie**

**36th-Eileen**

**37th-Kitty**

**38th-Blinky(V)**

**39th-Cole(Returned)**

**40th-Bloo**

**41st-Rigby**

**42nd-Edward**

**43rd-CJ**

**44th-Buttler**

**45th-Buttocks(Dr.)**

**46th-Drawin**

**47th-Gorgonzola(Returned)**

**48th-Schwick(Returned)**

**49th-Double D(Returned)**

**50th-Panini(Returned)**

**51st-Thomas**

**52nd-Dig Dug**

**53rd-Penny**

**54th-Gumball**

**55th-Mac**

**56th-Pacster**

**57th-Cylindria**

**58th-Pinky(C)**

**59th-Truffles**

**60th-Endive**

**61st-Jeremy**

**Merge**

**62nd-Hive-Five Ghost**

**63rd-Ice King**

**64th-Jonny**

**65th-Raj**

**66th-Shadow**

**67th-Marie**

**68th-Kai**

**69th-Mung**

**70th-Ed(Returned)**

**71st-Prize Pod**

**72nd-Chad**

**73rd-The Chicken From Outer Space**

**74th-Princess Bubblegum**

**75th-Flame Princess**

**76th-Skips**

**77th-Jake**

**78th-Nicole**

**79th-Anais**

**80th-Harold**

**81st-Dusk**

**82nd-May**

**83rd-Sarah**

**84th-Lee**

**85th-Spiral**

**86th-Rolf**

**87th-Chowder**

**88th-Eduardo**

**89th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**90th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**91st-Pacman**

**92nd-Melvin**

**93rd-Fygar(Green)**

**94th-Fygar(Red)**

**95th-Jimmy**

**96th-Brayan**

**97th-Isaac**

**98th-Clam**

**99th-Kevin**

**100th-Richard**

**101st-Coco**

**The second season would be in TDS and Pacman and the ghostly adventures crossover section!**

**Stay toon for Total Crazy Action!:D**


End file.
